The Office Affair
by princesshyuuga01
Summary: What had she been told about Uchiha Sasuke? Black eyes, black hair, black heart. Why, oh why, hadn't anyone warned her about the equally black desire he could arouse with one simple touch? In her world there was absolutely no surrender, he supposed that they would just have to conquer each other. Rated M for Mature Readers Only. Language&Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter One**

Tenten woke up to a curious sense of peace though it was late and sunlight was practically pouring into her bedroom. Pulling away the covers from her petite structure the brunette made a mental note to get a heater—the mornings here had a tendency to be unbearably cold. Automatically though reluctantly she began to put some distance between herself and the warm bed taunting her to lie back down. With a resolute sigh she made her routine journey towards the bathroom. A quick glimpse at the clock brought the semi-conscious female back to reality. She was running extremely late for the most important day in her career life—her first day on her new job.

After a warm however rushed shower, she brushed her teeth and combed her chestnut tresses into a neat bun—her bang still in place, she had a long antagonizing debate with herself as she contemplated what to wear. Then she recalled something that was posted on her boss's facebook profile; he liked the colour brown. It was ridiculous, yes. Some may argue that it was a desperate attempt—but as it works out, brown was her favourite colour as well. So then, it would be safe to assume that her colour choice was based upon her colour preference rather than that of her boss.

She finally decided upon the brown business suit that she had bought just for the said occasion. It made no sense to change her mind now anyways. But the suit was too fitting for her comfort, the deep chocolate-coloured skirt ended just above the knees—enough to show her long elegant legs. And the blouse in a lighter shade of brown which looked almost cream, started low enough for a tempting glimpse of her creamy breast. Luckily the cute jacket that came along with the suit concealed all her upper feminine assets away from prying eyes. She slipped her feet into a pair of matching brown pumps and smirked at her reflection.

Now, Tenten had never been one to appreciate nor praise physical beauty anymore than was necessary. In all honestly, she thought she was rather plain, but this morning she felt the need to acknowledge the rosiness of her cheeks, her cherry lips, and the singular radiance of her auburn orbs, her perfectly tanned complexion, her luscious curves and that killer derriere.

Breakfast was slightly heavier than usual, but she shrugged it off as a way of coping with the startling anxiety that loitered in her churning stomach. By the time she had finished wolfing down her breakfast consisting of three pancakes, an egg and bacon sandwich, a small bowl of Frosted Flakes and a cup of coffee—it's a wonder how she manages to keep her figure—she grabbed her soft brown coloured handbag, her car keys and headed out her flat.

It was 7:45 when she checked the time, seated in her car stuck in the morning traffic. The sound of faint music emitted from the car's speakers. She had fifteen minutes to make it over to the Uchiha Industry and judging by how moderately the traffic was advancing, it'd take twice that time or more to get there.

"Late on the first day Tenten, genius!" she muttered gripping the steering wheel in utter displeasure and self-pity. "Who gets fired before they're hired?" she asked herself. Knowing that would probably be the case if she didn't find a way to get out of the never-ending queue of cars. It was indeed disgraceful that she was supposed to be someone's personal assistant when she could barely even manage her own time... or life for that matter.

The traffic light hit green and the cars began to slowly accelerate, and just as she was about to beat the stop light, a black sports car came out of nowhere—more like the pit of hell—and snatched away Tenten's well deserved opportunity to escape this bumper to bumper chaos.

"MORON!" she yelled. "Fucking moron..."

She slapped her palm against her horn indicating her irritation but the black sports car was long gone, leaving the dark haired female to fume behind her wheels at the front of the queue.

To irate the brunette even more, when she arrived at her anticipated destination the security at the gate refused to give her access to property. Claiming that if she didn't present authentic identification he'd have to ask her to remove her presence from Uchiha's property. She explained to the arrogant security guard that she wasn't an official employee there yet, until her potential boss approved but the damn stubborn man would not hear of it.

"Identification please," he kept on requesting.

"I don't like repeating myself," she said venomously.

The man chuckled, "I'm just pulling your leg honey, we were told to expect you... Tenten," he said patronisingly; her name rolled off the tip of his tongue quite derisively and she growled inwardly, mainly because she didn't like the way he said her name.

Another car came up behind her and started to honk continuously, obviously annoyed by the hold-up. Tenten flushed out of embarrassment, first day and she's already made an enemy, however faceless him or her maybe. Checking her rear-view mirror she was more enraged rather than dumbfounded when she recognized the same car that had previously overtook her, resulting in her unreasonably lack of punctuality on her first day of work.

"Hold on, I'm tending to someone," the security shouted. At the sound of that he honking stopped.

"Impatient brat," muttered the man and Tenten found herself snickering to herself as she drove off; the black car following close behind.

She drove for what seemed like hours trying to find somewhere to park her car. And for a second she could have sworn that she was lost—Tenten most definitely had been driving in circles. When she had finally located a free parking space, the said black car sped past her and beat her to it, nearly killing her in the process; their cars almost collided when he decided to overtake her—mindless of the fact that the drive-way was narrow and only provided sufficient space for one car.

So now, not only does she have to continue roaming for another free space, but she'll also be extremely late for her meeting. Angry tides of rage flooded every last bit of her being. Killing the engine Tenten swung her long slender legs out of her car and started walking towards the sport cars, where the driver was currently making his way out. Fuming; she was about to give him a piece of her mind.

"Are you blind, I was going to park there!" she yelled throwing her hands up frustration. "You could have killed me!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head I'm sure all of you are very much intact," he ran his eyes along the length of her body causing her cheeks to burn and her posture to go rigid—more out of irritation rather than embarrassment. "No harm done."

"Did you purchase your license?" she snapped but it was a serious question. Obviously he thought that she was joking because he chuckled. "You could have killed me!" she stressed.

"But I didn't," he countered walking away.

She scowled and shouted after him, "Where am I supposed to park now?"

"That's your problem, not mine," he said coolly

"Jerk!" she muttered to herself, retreating to her car to begin her tedious voyage around the parking lot once again.

After what seemed like endless driving around she finally found a free parking space, cautiously peering in her rear view mirror least there be another bastard lurking around just waiting to delay her pursuit of solace and sanity. She breathed a sigh of relief when she backed up her car without any interference. With head held high, bag in hand and a very noticeable fabricated smile, Tenten made her way towards the main entrance to the enormous skyscraper. She marvelled at the verdant immaculate lawn, the pristine glass doors and windows, the vast amount of security cameras put in place and the variety of lavish looking motor vehicles that adorned the asphalted parking lot bordered by small palm trees and hibiscus plants.

The cool rush of the air-conditioned atmosphere that resided inside the building was the first thing that greeted Tenten, that... and the beaming pretty dark-haired woman that sat at the front desk.

"You must be Tenten?" she asked.

"Hai."

"You're late," she pointed an accusing finger at the brunette but she smiled, showing a row of even white teeth, bringing out her dimples and igniting her midnight orbs. "I'm Shizune," she stood and shook Tenten's hand rather enthusiastically. "Sakura should be here any minute to escort you up," she informed her then went back to the stack of papers on her desk.

The clicking of heels against the tiled floor brought Shizune's head up from her desk again. "That must be Sakura," she said.

Tenten was astonished to see a woman with a fair head of pink locks—that was just genetically incorrect—and the most beautiful shade of emerald eyes. She wore a grey skirt suit quite similar to Tenten's and her hair was left down reaching just below her shoulders. However peculiar the colour of her hair was, Tenten had to admit that it sets Sakura apart from the rest of the female population; very few people could be born with pink hair and actually appear so natural and beautiful with it.

"Good morning Tenten, Mr. Uchiha is expecting you," the pinkette said casually, there was something very professional about her. She turned to gave Shizune a warm smile, "How's Iruka and the kids?"

"They're doing great," was Shizune's reply—quite proudly if that enormous smile on her face was any indication.

In a matter of minutes Tenten and Sakura were coming of the elevator on what seemed to be the fifteenth floor. They came upon a door which had Mr. Uchiha engraved on it, and for some reason Tenten's palms grew sweaty and her stomach wouldn't stop churning.

"Relax," Sakura smiled, rubbing her back in a sort of motherly way that made her blush.

"I don't understand why, but I'm sort of nervous," Tenten admitted.

"There's no need to be, you've already got the job."

Before she had the chance to ask any questions, Sakura pressed the buzzer and almost instantly she was buzzed in.

"Come on, you're already late," Sakura led her inside and closed the door. Tenten flinched; the temperature inside this particular office was drastically lower than that of the outside. They stumbled upon a tall blonde woman sitting on the desk, legs crossed and a mischievous grin on her face.

"They're here," she announced, her cerulean eyes running idly over the foreign brunette, something seemed to have amused her because she began to snicker and Tenten felt cheeks began to burn out of mortification. Tenten was awestruck by the unearthly beauty that this particular golden haired woman possessed. But she was appalled when their gaze locked—there was something very sinister lurking in those brilliant blue eyes of hers.

"Thank you Sakura, you can leave now," came the smooth baritone of a male's voice which seemed to have been coming from the chair turned towards the window. Tenten shivered, the voice reeked with authority.

"Good luck," Sakura bid softly then left.

"You can't be serious baby; you're replacing me with a brunette," the blonde asked getting off the desk, to further scrutinize her as though looking for reasons to approve or disapprove. She turned back to the desk and snickered. "You can do better that this."

Tenten squirmed lightly under the woman's critical eyes—steely and cold.

"Ino," said the voice calmly. "Leave."

Ino pouted, "But I— "

"Get out!"

Tenten flinched but Ino who seemed to be accustom to his strident voice whenever it was that he wasn't having his own way sighed out of defeat and complied. As soon as the door closed behind her Tenten went to take her respectively seat adjacent to her new boss.

There was an awkward silence and the more Tenten waited for him to say something the more anxious she got. She began to fidget—she felt intimidated by the fact that she couldn't see his face.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha," she said breaking the silence.

"Sit," he ordered.

"Yes sir, Mister Uchiha sir," she said then bit her lip out of sheer annoyance with herself. What did this look like, the fucking military? "I'm sorry for being –"

"Please call me Sasuke," he cut her off. "Mister Uchiha makes me sound old," he spun his chair around and smirked at her. Instinctively she stood up when his onyx gaze fell to her stunned expression. "Or do you prefer moron?"

"You?" she gave out grimacing.

**A/N: This was re-written; hopefully it was a step up from the original. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Office Affair **

**Chapter Two**

"You're Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. "You're the owner?" he frowned at her—an expression that highlighted all his perfect facial features. "You're my boss?" she asked hysterically.

"No." He answered flatly and she sighed. "I'm the janitor," sarcasm dripping from each and every syllable. "Will you sit down," he instructed gesturing with his hand as if he were reprimanding a dog.

She winced at the harshness in his tone but nevertheless she sat back down, failing miserably to wipe off the shock that had registered all over her face. "I'm so very sorry about this morning."

"Are you?" he raised an eyebrow obviously delighted with himself for causing such a stir.

She blushed and nodded.

He sighed, "We all have our childish moments, some more often than others," he looked her directly in the eyes—a teasing gesture but it had a completely different effect on the brunette. His gaze made her uncomfortable; she felt like fireworks went off in her stomach. She found those surveying bottomless dark eyes daunting. She in return found herself studying his face as well, his perfectly chiselled cheekbones and firm jaw line, his sensual mouth curved into that appealingly smug smirk and hair that was equally as dark as his orbs complimenting his pale yet flawless skin. He spelt physical perfection—somewhat pretty rather than handsome.

"I see you wore brown," he said dragging her out of her state of enchantment. "You are not the first simpleton to visit my facebook page and believe the garbage that was deliberately posted there to deceive vacuous individuals such as yourself."

Did he just call her an idiot? He didn't just refer to her as stupid, did he?

"I actually hate the sight of brown, I prefer blue," he spat disdainfully.

"Brown is my favourite colour sir," she assured him but the battle was already lost, realizing this, the ends of his mouth curved upwards—she had actually worn brown just to impress him.

"It's Sasuke," he corrected tersely.

She rolled her eyes inwardly, "Okay... Sasuke."

"Let's get something straight; I make the rules around here. If you've got a problem with that then don't hesitate to leave, I'm sure you know which way you came in," he paused as though waiting for her to make a move. She could have sworn that he frowned when she didn't move but nodded in acknowledgement. "Respect is the key to getting along with me." He continued. "I hope we don't have a repeat of this morning," he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously making her feel guilty of some unknown, uncommitted crime. "I don't think I need to explain the consequences if there is a recurrence of this morning."

"I can assure you that there won't." _No there won't be your highness!_

"Do you have any disorders that I should know about?" he asked without the slightest hint of humour in his voice.

She shook her head.

"Is there anything about you that I should know about?" he didn't look the least bit interested, in fact it sounded as though he was reciting something that he had rehearsed.

She shook her head dumbly.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

She was momentarily taken aback by that question but she shook her head in response.

"Will you please open your mouth and speak!" he commanded. "I have no interest in mimicry."

Goose bumps consumed her flesh and she gasped suddenly afraid to be sucked into the dark aura that was being emitted by this man.

"Now, Tenten," he said as though it was a bother to have to deal with her. "There has to be something about you that your files didn't cover."

"Well..." she thought. "I'm a simple person, not too fussy about anything, but am willing to go the extra mile to put a smile on other people's faces."

"Is that so...?'' It was a rhetorical question, but she wondered why he had that knowing look on his face.

"In other words you're the average employee then?"

"Pretty much," she answered knowing that he was probably drawing her out.

"The Uchiha Industry doesn't settle for average, neither are we willing to lower our standards in order to facilitate you," Sasuke scorned. It was obvious he wasn't too fond of her—it was a mutual thing, she didn't like a bone in this man, he was too overbearing for her liking. She stood sending a poisonous glare in his direction. He seemed delighted by her sudden hostility. But she could take so much and no more.

"It is one thing to call me stupid, it is another to question my worth Mr. Uchiha -"

"—Sasuke," he corrected frowning at her.

"I could care less," she hissed. "I think I ought to be the one questioning your worth. I don't care if you are my potential employer, I believe in levelness. You have to show respect in order to receive it. Maybe that's not the case with your other employees sir, but I will not sell myself short and allow you to bash me just because you'll be writing my pay cheques."

Sasuke stood and for a second she thought he was going to tell her to leave but instead he held out his hand and welcomed her to the company. A sick mixture of pleasure and pain stirred in her stomach when his hands closed around hers and he shook it ever so gently while smirking at her. Pleasure—the warmth of his hand began to spread throughout her body like a wild fire igniting places that had never been reached before. Pain—she was devoting her services to company which rivalled that of her best friend, Neji Hyuuga. Then again she was handing over herself to a man whom she knew was not very fond of her and could possibly make her stay here almost an impossible one especially if he found out about her connection with the Hyuugas.

He handed Tenten, her company identification card then warned her about the repercussions of losing it. After having the company rules and regulations being outlined to her, she headed to her office where she was set to work immediately. Her office was a neat small room consisting of the customary office equipments—phone, computer, fax machine, printer, photocopying machine and there even had a small radio. As far as furniture went, everything was in mahogany—from the desk to the small wooden garbage bin in the corner of the room. The room was painted in a pale lavender; a colour that reminded her of Hinata, Hanabi and Neji.

By lunch time, Tenten had already made twenty-three calls and answered at least forty incoming calls. Was the term Personal Assistant just a fancy way of referring to a secretary? Because that was what she felt like. In between taking and making calls, replying to fax messages and setting up dates for important meetings she forgot about the need to make adjustments to Sasuke's schedule for the week. When she finally got around to doing just that, she realized that his schedule was not in her possession. On entering his office Tenten was not surprised to see that Ino was present but it was mere fact that the blonde was lip-locked with the raven haired male that left the brunette in complete amazement. Well, so much for the mystery of who's having the privilege of banging the boss.

Privilege?

Tenten cleared her throat and Ino snickered muttering something inaudible then pouted at Sasuke who groaned in annoyance, reluctantly pushing the blonde out of his grasp.

"What is it?" he snarled causing the chocolate coloured hair female shiver.

"I-I w-wanted to m-make some ad-adjustments to your schedule f-for this week."

"The poor girl's stuttering," Ino mocked.

Sasuke took up a small blue book from his desk and threw it—literally—in Tenten's direction and if it weren't for quick reflexes and a few softball practices, Tenten would probably be sporting a bruised left eye. "Thank you," she managed to mutter.

"Rule number one brunette," Ino was saying. "Never enter Sasuke's office, unannounced."

"I was only just—" Tenten attempted to explain but Ino held up her hand in a silencing gesture.

"Rule number two, you'll speak only when told to."

Tenten had to bite her tongue to refrain from saying something that might jeopardize her stay at The Uchiha Industry. And she figured that if she wanted to get along with Sasuke, she'd have to put up with his slut. She supposed that they deserved each other – birds of a feather did tend to fuck... she meant flock together. But did it really make a difference?

"Is there something else that you need?" Sasuke asked gingerly.

She shook her head and Sasuke scowled reminding her of how much her wordless gestures annoyed him, then again everything about her seem to irate him.

"Run along now brunette," Ino shooed her. "The phones won't make calls themselves."

"Ino..." Sasuke warned dangerously. A throttling stillness settled amongst the trio in which awkward glances and quizzical stares were exchanged.

"I'm sorry about barging in like that," Tenten apologize though she'd much rather tell them both to go screw a pole or something. Sasuke seemed quite satisfied with her apology; Ino however wouldn't pass up an opportunity to further humiliate her.

"There's no need to be sorry brunette, you haven't walked in on anything nearly as bad as what we had in mind..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "...Or what the others before you have seen," she added.

Tenten's cheeks burnt bright scarlet and she felt nauseous. Ino was delighted to have witnesses her uneasiness.

"And from the progress that we're making, I think you better think twice about knocking first," she winked at Sasuke who scoffed.

Tenten's eyes flew wide and she retreated to her office without a backwards glance at the pair. She slammed her doors shut and tried her best to erase the disturbing imagines that blurred her vision. She heard Ino's loud chortle knowing that she'd never be able to stay in Sasuke's office again without having her skin crawl.

**A/N: This was re-written as well and a lot of irrelevant scenes were cut. Thanks for reading. Believe me the original thing sucked more than this one. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Office Affair  
Chapter Three**

Tenten dreaded going to work the next day, nevertheless she showed up—bills had to be paid, groceries had to be bought and she had to ensure that her closet had a fresh supply of in season outfits, so regardless of how much she wanted to avoid Sasuke and his bitch, she had to go to work for the sake of her financial well-being. Needless to say she actually wanted to see him again, there could only be one clear and rational explanation for this rash yearning... he was attractive—and she was attracted. She flushed at the thought and jammed her feet on the gas pedal; gritting her teeth at the realization that her thoughts had strayed so easily to that damn lordly natured man.

"Good morning Sasuke," she rushed, not wanting to linger much longer than was necessary in his office. After all Ino did insinuate that his office was sometimes used to promote extra co-curricular activities. The whole concept of Ino's admission having some veracity to it sent Tenten's skin crawling and her stomach turning over in sheer revulsion. She felt like hunching over and regurgitating this morning's breakfast. She just hopes that Ino had been hoaxing her. If not then... she just might need to take a brown paper bag to work each morning.

"I see you wore blue this morning," he noted from behind the morning's paper. "Trying to make a good impression?" he studied her for a minute then returned his attention back to his paper, "Isn't it a little too late for that?"

"I can assure you that my outfit this morning has nothing to do with your colour preferences," she said tartly.

"Well aren't we a bit sassy this morning," he jeered. "You must be on your monthly cycle."

Her jaws dropped in disbelief, can one man be this obnoxious and straightforward? She felt herself begin to melt under his directness of gaze that met hers once again. She had to look away before she was able to respond, and even then her words sounded distant as if some else had said them. "If you'll excuse me Mr. Uchiha, I'd like to get to my office before you make me say something that I might regret."

"Be my guest."

Ino came in the precise moment Tenten turned in the direction of her office. Instantly the heady aroma of fresh-brewed coffee, hot cakes, bacon and eggs filled the room.

"I brought you some breakfast from the cafe," Ino announced dressed in a calf-length skirt that hugged her thighs quite sensually, and a not-quite-off-the-shoulder blouse of creamy white handkerchief linen trimmed with Battenberg lace. A broad sash in pastel madras knotted in front, defining her narrow waist. Her blonde hair had been piled carelessly upon her head, leaving strands to curl gently on her neck. She didn't look like she was dressed for work at all; in fact her whole attire was utterly romantic.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sasuke asked sounding the least bit curious as to where she was headed. It sounded more like he felt obligated to ask her.

"I'm going out," she stated carefully removing the contents from the bag which she had been carrying and placing them on Sasuke's desk. It was quite a charming scene—the boss's whore bringing him breakfast; now how often do you get to see that?

"You didn't ask for a day off," Sasuke reminded her sternly.

"I know," she leaned over his desk, supposedly fixing his tie. "But I thought you'd understand."

Sasuke removed her hand from his tie and frowned. You'd think he'd be a little nicer to Ino considering the fact that she just went out of her way to bring him breakfast. "Get to work Ino," he commanded lightly.

"Please...?" Ino pouted, batting her long lashes—a rather pathetic attempt.

Sasuke growled and turned away from Ino's penetrating azure gaze as though contemplating whether he should grant Ino's request. Tenten couldn't resist the urge to snicker. The blonde diverted her gaze to the brunette and squirmed then returned to her artificial facade of puppy dog eyes and pitiful girlish pouts. Acknowledging the fact that cheques didn't write themselves nor would they attempt to if she got fired Tenten went to her office.

While getting settled in her office, her cellular phone rang and Tenten literally squealed when she saw whom the incoming call was from.

"Hinata!" Tenten's voice whipped through the air.

She could almost see Hinata holding the small gadget away from her ears in order to guarantee herself her sense of hearing in the later running. Then there would be that signature blush that always followed—she knew her so well.

"H-hello to y-you too Tennie-san," it was a nick name given to her by the young Hanabi Hyuuga—one that had stuck to her over the years. "H-how are you doing?"

"I had quite an eventful first day," Tenten rubbed her temple with her free hand then moved to sit in her chair. She heard giggling from Hinata's end of the line. "It turns out that Sasuke Uchiha is a complete dick, he's nothing like what Hanabi and all her little friends pictured him to be," Tenten grated. "He accused me of being on my period this morning because I didn't want to make small talk this morning."

"W-what?"

"I presume he's just retaliating because I called him a moron yesterday. How was I suppose to know that the road-illiterate guy driving the black sports car was my boss?" she rambled. "He overtook me...TWICE!" Tenten exclaimed. "Then he had the nerve to question my worth."

Hinata laughed a hearty laugh, "It seems l-like he's quite an h-handful."

The brunette sighed, "I'm the one who should be questioning his worth," she mumbled. "Did I tell you about his slut?"

"Tennie?" Hinata asked quizzically.

"Yes—it's poignant really; the way she's all over him, when all he really wants is her services. Did I mention that she's a complete bitch?"

Tenten snickered at the thought that Hinata was probably shaking her head dumbly. She could be quite absent-minded at times, something which often infuriated Neji and Hanabi.

"B-blonde?"

"I guess you didn't have to put two and two together to figure that out did you?" the corner of her lips twitched. In her opinion it was rather very stupid the way blondes complain about being stereotyped, when it's really their doing that cause people to only have two main images of them. One—they were perky and or stupid beyond levels of stupidity. Two—they were cocky little sluts who took pride in being used solely for entertainment by males.

Ino fell under the second category. Now, Tenten is not one to stereotype, she knew many blonde females and they were in complete contrast to those bias remarks that are generally made about them. It was loathsome the way people assumed that a certain social behaviours were only associated with blondes. But Ino surely didn't do any justice to the blonde population.

"Figured, nii-san has his fair share of blonde drama in the office as well," Hinata said jolting Tenten out of her temporary state of mental-distance. "She just won't accept the fact that he has moved on."

Tenten was intrigued; she had never known her childhood infatuation to have been romantically involved with anyone. Then again Neji was always been the secretive type. "Moved on?" swallowed.

"B-being Neji Hyuuga he was b-bound to be h-hunted down by a persistent female then captured," Hinata giggled causing Tenten to giggle as well. She had known relatives to be fond of each other but Hinata's fondness toward Neji could even rival Tenten's. If only Neji had the eyes to see just how proud Hinata was to even have the same blood as him running through her veins. But Neji would always be Neji—oblivious to emotional attachments and other people's feelings. He could be rather strict with Hinata sometimes Tenten felt for the dark-haired woman. She guessed it was just Neji's way of showing that yes, he did love his cousin as well.

"S-she was s-shallow and did tend to c-cling to nii-san too much," Hinata said as though the very thought of Neji's previous blonde companion gave her the creeps. "The re-relationship en-ended s-sooner than we had an-anticipated but trust me Hanabi and I were re-rejoicing."

"And no one told me?" Tenten asked loudly.

"I've got to go Tennie. I'll call you later," Hinata said quickly. "I have a board meeting now and you know how irritated Neji gets whenever the punctuality rules are disregarded."

"But Hinata..." Tenten protested. "You just left me with a lot of questions."

"You gossip too much Tennie, get another hobby," Hinata joked. "Besides you've got to get back to work, you don't want to keep _your majesty_ waiting."

Tenten cracked up at the way Hinata had alluded to Sasuke. On ending the too-short phone call Tenten took a minute to digest what Hinata had just disclosed with her. What did Hinata mean by _Neji had moved on? _Neji was dating...? Looks like her charming Hyuuga friend was off the market and she wasn't the one to do the honours. But what troubled her was that he hadn't mentioned anything about seeing anyone, well maybe whoever she was, she wasn't up to par with Hyuuga standards so Neji didn't felt the need for an introduction. And from the way Hinata sounded, she hadn't been too fond of her either.

She guessed every man had an Ino in their life. That had a ring to it didn't it? You hear that Oxford add that to your new edition of dictionaries —the perfect noun for a man's worst feminine nightmare; Ino.

With a hot cup of French vanilla coffee at hand and a virtually undisturbed state of mind, Tenten was ready to tackle anything. Anything except an enraged Uchiha storming into her office with a deadly scowl on his face.

"Second day and you've already proved your lack of relevance!" he fumed. "We have a meeting now."

"We?"

"I have been sitting at my desk for the longest while trying to figure out what you had scribbled in my book."

"Scribbled?"

"You really ought to do something about your atrocious penmanship," He said calmly as though it was completely normal to say something like that to an employee, let alone a female at that. "Grab your things Tenten; we're meeting a client at the Cafe."

"We?" she asked again.

He silently regarded her for a minute then rolled his eyes in a rather childish manner. "Is your brain running a bit low on fuel this morning?" he asked, and she had a feeling he was seriously waiting for an answer which she didn't grant him. "Yes. We. Silly," he jeered.

Tenten flushed gathering her belongings and trailed behind him, momentarily stopping to ask him why it was that she needed to attend this meeting. Of course he didn't pass up the opportunity to snarl at her. "I'm not too thrilled about having you tag behind me either. But it's your job to be a nuisance to me, I guess."

"Huh?"

"I'm not paying you to just sit around the office all day and look pretty," he snapped suddenly.

"I don't understand," she said trying to keep up with his long strides as they crossed the parking lot.

"As my personal assistant it is required that you show up to my meeting with clients and or potential investors. Your sole purpose in to aid me in constructive decision making and to voice your opinions—given that it was asked for," the way he said the last part gave Tenten the impression that he wouldn't be asking her for her opinions unless he was in a state of utter desperation. "Not that the idea of taking advice from you appeals to me." There was the confirmation that she needed.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh, "I think your little insults are just cover-ups to hide the fact that you actually like me."

Sasuke's deep chuckle rang in the air, vibrating the very oxygen atoms, "Hate to burst your bubble sweetheart, but you aren't my type."

Tenten winced as if she was slapped then gathered enough courage to make a comeback, however feeble of an attempt it was. "You aren't exactly my type either."

"What a relief," he exhaled loudly. "I was hoping that I wasn't."

"At least we can agree on something," she spat gingerly.

**A/N: This was re-written as well, hopefully the writing quality has improved and it wasn't too boring**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Office Affair  
Chapter Four**

When they arrived at the overcrowded cafe Tenten was surprised that they were still serving breakfast at this hour. Bacon and eggs were available, but Tenten was satisfied with juice, and a mug of strong, fragrant coffee. The waitress brought them a basket of assorted rolls and muffins, served with country-fresh butter and local jams which she set on the table by the casement windows opened to a choir of bird songs and a sun glided flower garden where they sat waiting for the client.

Sasuke smirked at the waitress with unnecessary warmth before returning his attention to the paper between them. Tenten was stunned by her own reaction to his small gesture. Oh Kami, if she didn't know any better she'd have thought that she was jealous.

"If it's anything that I hate—it's a late client," Sasuke muttered.

"We've been sitting here for half an hour now," Tenten commented feeling herself growing restless, the longer she had to sit here. "I think we should leave."

It had nothing to do with the fact that their client was late and she was getting impatient, no—it had everything to do with the fact that the other customers seated at the other tables wouldn't stop sending curious glances over at their table. And she knew that she wasn't being paranoid, that redhead was definitely glaring at her.

"Finish your coffee first," Sasuke ordered, "We'll leave soon. And if Mr. Hatake every calls back again, tell him that my company has no interest in doing business with him," he added coldly.

"I really think we're wasting too much time here," she said sliding off her chair; Sasuke stopped her with his hand on her arm. Her response was immediate and instinctive. She jerked her arm free, and he frowned at her.

"Rule number three brunette," Sasuke said picking up from where Ino had left off. "I make the rules around here, if I say sit—you sit."

She heaved a sigh of defeat and sat back down, flushed. Why had she flinch when he touched her?

"Do people often gawk at you this much?" she asked frowning at the intense look sent her way by reds.

"What can I say?" he asked setting down the paper on the table to take up a muffin. "I'm a natural chick-magnet."

"Yeah and a natural dick," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he bit into the muffin, arching an eyebrow at her.

Tenten noted that the minority of the population at the cafe wore denim and t-shirts, more or likely ordinary civilians just stopping by for breakfast. As for the majority—suits, ties and briefcases were in place. It seems it was a popular place for business people to congregate and meet up with other associates. Tenten felt a certain pride to be associated with and possibly be considered one of the higher-ups. But there was something very eerie about the people seated in the cafe, as though they were all posers.

"Reds over there is giving me the cold shoulder," Tenten told him with a jolt of her head to the left.

"Not everyone will like you Tenten," he told her solemnly returning his attention to his muffin.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked, clenching her fists at her sides, promising herself that she wouldn't lose her temper.

He chuckled softly, "Props to you. At least you can take a hint."

"The feeling is mutual," she assured him frankly, her gaze never leaving the fair head of red hair and grey eyes that was fixed on their table. Sasuke followed her gaze and smirked.

"I didn't know you were into chicks," he said sounding somewhat amused. "It's no wonder you're so jumpy around me."

Her jaws clenched and if looks could kill... as cliché as it may seem.

"She's easy," he whispered in a mocking tone. "Besides she's not your type, I can definitely testify to that," he said knowingly. Oh dear—is he admitting that he had slept with the said red-head already?

Tenten's cheeks burnt scarlet. "I am heterosexual. She's the one staring at me."

"In that case, we need to get her off your case, don't we?" he smirked.

"I think she's more interested in you—" she suddenly found her words caught in her throat. He was leaning over the table, inching closer to her. Sasuke placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. His dark eyes were the colour of midnight and warm with tenderness; definitely not the eyes of the evil employer that he was. His mouth came down slowly on hers. Instincts told her to push him away, but her limbs refused to obey her brain's command. Her eyes fell shut—his onslaught was riveting.

The touch of his lips was warm and reassuring, rather than passionate but nevertheless it threatened to steal away her composure. As his mouth moved lazily over hers, she felt drugged, hypnotized by the fact that this was her first kiss. She just sat there reflecting the wonders of what his soft lips where stirring up inside the pit of her stomach.

When he finally lifted his mouth from hers she blushed so much, her cheeks stung.

"W-what w-was t-that f-for?" she stuttered like Hinata. She heard shuffling and turned to notice that the female was leaving—rather hastily with a dark scowl on her light features. Sasuke winked at her and she snarled at him. Her eyes were cold gray like the sky before it thunders. Then it suddenly made sense to Tenten—he had just used her to get an old flame jealous—it was never about her in the first place.

"I can't believe you just did that?" The brunette fumed, chocolate eyes glowing amber out of rage. "You used me as bait!"

"Did what?" he asked innocently.

"Use me to get that girl jealous."

"Seriously Tenten, if I was trying to get another girl jealous, why would I use you of all females?" He asked seriously. "I'm not desperate," he added cockily. "Besides, there's nothing that a dollar can't get you these days."

Tenten was taken aback; the bashing was totally uncalled for. "Except a life," she muttered.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning Tenten was greeted by a very furious Ino who insisted on finding out what really had happened at the cafe yesterday. For a minute or two it had amazed Tenten how quickly news travelled in this city. But when Ino had turned to page three of a copy of the most talked about and read magazine called The Leaf, she understood. There was a picture of herself and Sasuke kissing in the cafe. Apparently they had been doing a special feature on The Cafe yesterday and she and Sasuke had _just so happened_ to have caught the camera's attention.

"Explain!" Ino instructed, holding up the magazine, tapping one of her pink painted fingers to the picture of Tenten and Sasuke.

"What is there to explain?" she asked trying to step around the very persistent blonde which only resulted in being fiercely hunted down by the sound of heels clicking against the tiles behind her.

"I knew you were no good the first minute I laid eyes on you," Ino snarled. "But throwing yourself on him in public is low, even for you."

Tenten's lips twisted in a wry smile at Ino's expression; you'd think a woman of such unearthly beauty would have no problems containing insecurities. "I didn't have to throw myself on him, he was all over me..." she pretended to gloat just to irate the snobbish woman who had forced herself on Tenten's bitch-to-avoid list, "Probably if you were any good at what you are supposed to be doing maybe he wouldn't find it necessary to chase every skirt around town."

Blue eyes darkened, "Are you insinuating that Sasuke is blind? Because that could be the only logical reason why he'd find you attractive," Ino turned up her nose in disgust.

"Then I guess he is—or maybe he just puts a brown paper bag over your face every time he screws you."

"You bitch!" Ino hissed, closing the distance between Tenten and herself.

"Takes one to know one," Tenten sang. It was childish, but as she presumed Ino was more childish than she appeared mature.

"You do know that one lousy night isn't going to give you a raise in pay?" Ino spat venomously. "So it's pointless—just keeps your legs closed."

"Speaking from experience?" Tenten shot back, the bitch must think that Tenten was after her title; she was appalled—surely only Ino could play the role of office whore perfectly. "From the looks of it you've given him plenty lousy nights and you're still far behind the starting line from getting that raise." She hastily brushed her bangs from out of her face and made for the elevator, with Ino hot on her heels. They were both quite silent during the lift—exchanging death glares and silent insults.

When they came upon the fifteenth floor where Tenten and Sasuke's office were, Ino bolted for the door, no doubt she was going to rile at Sasuke. She wasn't surprise to find the two exchanging intense black looks.

"Good morning Sasuke," Tenten said flatly. He nodded in acknowledgement; Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. The brunette grinned simultaneously turning her chocolate gaze to the pair of cerulean eyes and honey blonde head of locks. "Oh and Ino..."

She grunted; a sound which did tend to match her piggish personality.

"I'd take my own advice if I were you. After all it's pointless—you're never going to get that raise," Tenten grinned having witnessed Ino obvious uneasiness. "Besides, your legs must be hurting from keeping them apart for so long," she said with fabricated sympathy.

Sasuke eyed her curiously but dismissed it as some sort of woman to woman conflict; little did he know that it all began because of him.

"Why you little-"

Sasuke cleared his throat and ordered Tenten to go to her office which she held little to no defiance in carrying out the given task.

"You're messing around with the newbie?" Ino yelled at him hysterically.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, she made it all too obvious," Ino twisted her neck with every syllable. He couldn't tell when last he had seen such childish display of feminine attitude; then again it was Ino...

"Well she exaggerated," he said blankly, his stoic facade still very much intact.

"So something is indeed going on? Or else there wouldn't be any need to exaggerate something that is non-existent," Ino said.

Tenten pressed against her door, listening to the argument she knew Yamanaka was definitely not going to let pass.

"Ino, please leave." Sasuke said calmly. "You're giving me a headache."

Sasuke's door slammed rattling Tenten's teeth, so she assumed Ino had left and it was safe to go into his office. He had his elbows propped on his desk, resting his chin on the back of his palms and he was glaring at the book. Upon her entering he narrowed his eyes at her and sighed loudly.

"I do not approve of the way you go about handling certain situations," she said firmly but she kept her gaze on anything except his frowning face.

"I run a company, it's not in my best interest to care whether you approve or disapprove of my methods," his voice had taken on the hard edge of steel.

"I know that picture was your doing," she cracked a small peek at his unchanged mask of non-existent emotions. Their gaze locked and held causing the rise of faint pink to graze her cheeks.

"And how did you come by that assumption?" he snapped.

"I went on your facebook page last night," she admitted. "And I found that girl on it. Apparently you guys had been dating for quite some time, she was the rebound girl wasn't she?"

Sasuke gave her a look of interest but it was relinquished just as swiftly as it had evolved.

"After you had taken a break from Ino," she continued. "Somewhere down the line you had been seeing both of them at the same time. Karin was her name wasn't it?" she asked not waiting for an answer before she went on. "She found out and all ties with you were cut off."

"And you came by this conclusion...?"

"By reading the comments on your wall and her previous status posts," she informed him.

He brought his hands together and repeated the gesture slowly, "Nice job detective," he congratulated. "I'm impressed. It's such a shame that your remarkable sense of nosiness won't aid you in producing valid results as my personal assistant."

"You knew about the special feature and you purposely used it to your advantage. In fact the photographer that took the picture was a good friend of yours. I found him on your friends list; his name is Suigetsu."

Past all pretence, Sasuke was genuinely impressed. How did she come by such keen accuracy from just analyzing and interpreting silly facebook posts?

"The Leaf is her favourite magazine; she signed up for a service where each morning a copy of the latest is delivered to her apartment. "I bet you called to ensure that she got her copy this morning. Just so you could wipe the picture in her face."

Sasuke chuckled, "It's a pity you don't put that sharp mind to use when we converse."

"Are you always this charming?" she ridiculed.

"Only when you're around," he answered in a tone that reeked with equal amount of sarcasm as hers.

**A/N: This has been re-written as well. Chapter five is where the drama starts. Sorry if this was boring.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Drum rolls. The first five chapters have been re-written. Hopefully I get to do the others. For now just carry on.**

Fridays were always Tenten's favourite time of the week but she had found herself looking forward to the ending of the week more than usual. The fact that her boss was an ill-bred egomaniac didn't help to deter the insufferable atmosphere that pervaded the place anytime both of them were in the same room or purge the bad blood that initially began between them from the first day. The idea of going to work in order to make money had never been less appealing to her. But this particular Friday night was dull and strikingly lonely. All nights were like that here but the seclusion tonight seemed to have been magnified with the knowledge that tomorrow morning, she'd be all alone again.

Tenten sank lower in her swivel chair. Pinching her bottom lip between her fingers, she stared at her cell phone hoping that someone would call her to put an end to her vapid evening. The noise from the electric coffee maker filled the long stretched-out silence along with the sound of someone knocking on her door. At last she tossed her phone aside and went to door. There stood in her doorway was a mop of pink hair and a pair of verdant eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked not being bothered to hide her surprise.

"I came here for you silly!" she exclaimed pushing herself past Tenten to go on the inside.

She sighed but followed Sakura's lead into her sitting room. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Lovely cherry wood furniture," Sakura commented allowing her emerald gaze to rampage the room. "I smell coffee," she announced suddenly and she was off again, seemingly have yet to acknowledge Tenten's question. "Nice marble counters," Sakura said taking in the modernized however small kitchen. She scampered across the kitchen scrutinizing everything from the white cupboards down to the coffee stained counter upon which the coffeemaker resided.

"Thank you," Tenten said softly feeling slightly uneasy.

The pinkette helped herself to a mug and proceeded to pouring herself a mug of coffee. "Sugar?" she asked and Tenten pointed dumbly towards the cupboard to the left of the microwave. There was a moment of silence where all that could be heard was the sound of metal against glass as Sakura stirred her black tea to perfection. She took a very loud sip then turned her attention to the brunette. "I really needed that," she said referring to the coffee.

Tenten nodded.

With the flick of her wrist Sakura studied her watch then gave Tenten a perplexed look. "It is seven fifteen Tenten and you're already in your pyjamas."

Subconsciously she yawned, "I'm tired, Sasuke made me sit through seven tedious meetings today. Then I had to go through the company's business plan which by the way is the size of a college textbook," she grinned reaching for a mug to pour herself some coffee as well.

"I know a place where you can unwind," Sakura was saying when Tenten began to shake her head furiously, knowing that was the reason why Sakura came in the first place.

"I don't need to unwind," Tenten said repeating Sakura's keen careful choice of verb. "I need my rest," she grimaced when the bitter liquid found its way down her throat—she had forgotten the cream and sugar.

"I know you're new around here, I'm just trying to get you to warm up to our wonderful town," Sakura's smile was sincere but somehow misleading. "Come on Ten," she pouted.

She had always detested when people, females in particular used such feeble display of desperation to get compliance out of someone but somehow Sakura's attempt didn't unleash that a stampede of irritation that usually lashed about. "I'm not interested," she said flatly.

"There's bound to be something at Konoha's Night Club that'll interest you," Sakura told her. "Sasuke will be there," she added as if it was any consolation.

Tenten scoffed, "Are you trying to persuade me or are you trying to make me change my mind about going?" She must applaud the pinkette for her efforts however pitiful of a try it was.

Sakura squealed, "You're coming?"

She nodded, knowing deep down that she'd probably regret her decision. But if she stayed in this apartment any longer, the silence was going to rob her of that very meagre supply of sanity that she had left. Sakura had insisted on picking out her outfit for her and Tenten had had no objections until she saw what Sakura had chosen—a dress that showed more skin than it had fabric.

"I look like a five dollar whore," came Tenten's astonished remark.

Sakura giggled, gesturing with her index finger for the brunette to turn around. "Tenten!" she protested when she wouldn't bulge. "Sure the dress is a little too tight," Sakura said noting just how little room the dress provided. "And sure it's a little too short, and it exposes way too much cleavage." She paused having come to her own realization. "You might want to reconsider changing if a night cold is not you idea of a fun weekend," she said finally.

She had eventually settled upon a red silk dress—not too dressy but not too casual—and a pair of red heels. Her dark chocolate brown hair was relief of her buns; it instead hung loose over her shoulders. The use of mascara, lip gloss and eye-liner was as far as she'd allow Sakura to alter her natural splendour.

OoOoOoOo

Friday nights were Sasuke's favourites, it allowed him the freedom to do whatever he wanted—hang out with friends, engage in some light drinking and meet single females. A popular hangout spot for him and his buddies was the Konoha Night Club. It offered everything to set his stressed mind at ease and guarantee him a wonderful time —good music, entertainment, expensive liquor, exquisite food, excellent company and the occasional night flings were worthwhile.

He was doing some catching up with Naruto and Shikamaru when a particular bartender caught his eyes. He was sure he'd never seen her around before, because surely he'd have remembered a face like hers. She scarcely reminded him of his new assistant with her plume of light brown locks and earthen orbs. But it was that divine sense of innocence that emitted from her that really reflected Tenten. Then there was her whole attire, it contributed towards bringing out the innocence theme she was obviously trying to portray—dressed in a white polyester blouse with a blue and white striped tie, a mini pleated skirt and knee length white socks.

Having realized that she got the Uchiha's eye, the said bartender made her way to where Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto where propped over the counters on their stools chuckling at Naruto's stupidity and terrible sense of humour.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked no one in particular but her eyes were fixed on the handsome raven-haired male.

"Does your mother know that you're in here serving alcohol to drunken men?" Naruto asked—apparently seeking attention and trying to flirt.

The bartender forged a smile at Naruto's pathetic attempt. "Aren't you just the cutest little blondie?" she asked fetching an amused Shikamaru a root bear.

Naruto frowned, blushing a million shades red. "Little blondie?" he repeated not caring to hide how outraged he was.

Shikamaru slapped him on his shoulders and laughed, "Easy. Little blondie."

Having realized Sasuke's oblivion to her since she came over, the bartender decided that she was going to make the first move. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eyes not entirely impressed with her evident desire to be seen. But he smirked to himself when she leaned over allowing them a teasing glimpse of her bust—she wasn't just easy, she was desperate. In all truth he was not fond of girls who were overly obsessed with gaining men's attention but then again those are the ones that are easy to get and are generally the most entertaining.

"I'm failing math," she said in a low seductive purr, this time there was no question as to who she was addressing, it was the Uchiha. Took her long enough to get into the school girl character.

"You couldn't possibly be asking Sasuke to tutor you. The guy failed math in high school," Naruto said loudly earning a growl from Sasuke.

"I'm no math whiz," Sasuke admitted. "But over the years I've learnt a method which will help you conquer any math hurdle."

"And what's that?" she smirked leaning closer. "I'm all ears,"

"It's simple—you add a bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs then multiply."

Naruto burst out into a fit of laughter and Shikamaru looked scarred. The bartender however couldn't stop the blushing and giggling.

"In that exact order?" she asked softly. Sasuke nodded then took a sip of his tequila. She held a card between her index and middle finger which she slipped inside his top pocket and winked. "Maybe you ought to demonstrate how to effectively use your method sometime?" she suggested then went to tend to the other customers. "Call me soon."

"You just keep getting nastier every day," Shikamaru laughed.

"This is what, your sixth number in the fifteen minutes that we have been here?" Naruto asked grinning. "Deidara always go on and on about art, but this is Sasuke's art—charming girls... true artistry."

"I don't know what your definition of art is, but manipulating girls isn't a form of art," Shikamaru said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I can hardly even associate talent with what Sasuke is doing."

Sasuke chuckled, "Please," he pretended to whine. "Deidara and Sasori fed me enough of that artistic junk in college."

"It's like you have a sixth sense," Naruto told Sasuke who smirked. "Look there's Sakura-chan," pointed excitedly.

"For the umpteenth time Naruto, she's not interested," Shikamaru yawned allowing his gaze to lazily land on Sakura and her incoming friend. "Who's that?" he asked.

"I could care less who Haruno's parading about the place with as long as it isn't Ino," Sasuke took another sip of his drink. "I'm not in the mood for her kind of drama right now."

"I'd sure like to teach her math," Naruto gave out earning a smack to the head from Shikamaru for being so corny.

Finally turning to see what had captured his colleagues' attention Sasuke almost dropped his glass. "That's my assistant," he said as though his mouth tasted bitter. "Tenten."

"What kind of name is that?" Naruto asked.

"A dumb one if you ask me," the Uchiha murmured in his glass.

"I like her name..." Naruto's voice trailed off, "...and her curves."

"She does not have curves Naruto," Sasuke grated disdainfully. "She has angles."

Shikamaru was the first to have noticed Sasuke's obvious contempt for the brunette. Every time Naruto said something nice about her, he objected—almost as though he didn't want anyone to compliment or acknowledge her. Now he had never seen this particular behaviour in Sasuke before but he dismissed the thought of it being a sign of protectiveness and possessiveness as Sasuke being genuinely annoyed by the presence of his new employee.

"She's pretty..." Shikamaru chanced a look at Sasuke who scoffed. "You do know that you're not fooling anyone with that cold facade," he turned to study Sasuke's expression.

He grunted.

"Hey, isn't she the girl from the magazine?" Naruto asked studying Tenten's features.

Heat rose to Sasuke's cheeks but the rest of him went pale. He nodded rather stiffly.

"They should deem you a national hero," Naruto patted him on the back. "One week and you're already hooking up with your new assistant."

The raven-haired male scratched the back of his head and narrowed his eyes in Tenten's direction she was laughing at something Sakura said. His gaze softened then hardened. "Don't be ridiculous Naruto what do I look like to you?"

Shikamaru laughed, "You know Sasuke—not every woman will find you irresistible. Sure, you're wealthy and good-looking but that's not enough for some females—at least it's not enough for the smarter half of the female population."

"What are you insinuating Shikamaru?" he asked calmly though the furrow of his brows gave away his annoyance.

"That your dislike for Tenten has something to do with the fact that she not as into you as you'd like her to be."

"I could care less whether she is or not. She's not my type," he grated tersely.

Shikamaru stood, yawning and stretching, "She's not your type because you're not her type," the genius countered.

Naruto laughed, "You got rejected!"

"Careful Naruto you don't want to bruise his oversized ego," Shikamaru warned.

Sasuke's eyes darkened but he fought with himself to produce a stoic mask. "I didn't make a move, in order to get rejected dope."

"Would it make a difference if you had made a move?" Naruto challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you want it to be," Naruto grinned at the look Sasuke sent him. It was obvious that his pride had been hurt, and knowing Sasuke, he'd probably do anything to prove them wrong. So Naruto thought... "Okay teme. I'll make you a bet."

Shikamaru shook his head indicating his disapproval of where this was heading.

"I'm listening," Sasuke said sounding somewhat engrossed.

"Bet you couldn't get her to sleep with you..." Naruto said. "... by the end of this month."

"Give me a break," Shikamaru slapped his palm against his forehead. "You can't seriously be thinking about taking up his challenge?" he asked Sasuke incredulously. The Uchiha just sat there thinking about what Naruto had to gain from such a bet.

"What's in it for you?" Sasuke asked causing the strategist to scowl.

"Five hundred thousand dollars," the blonde one answered boldly.

Sasuke almost choked on his drink, "You'd really risk so much over a lousy bet?"

"When the chances of you losing are so high..." Naruto chuckled. "So what do you say?" he held out his hand.

"You do realize that we're talking about a human being here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well what else could we be talking about, an inanimate object?" Sasuke inquired sarcastically.

"Do you know the consequences for such rash and stupid decisions?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "What if she found out about this crude little bet huh? She could be both physically and mentally scarred for life."

"He bet me to sleep with her, not attempt homicide," Sasuke interjected pointedly.

"I'm done here," Shikamaru frowned walking. "I refuse to be a part of this sick scheme."

"Tell Temari that I said hi," Naruto shouted mockingly and he could have sworn that his shoulders went rigid for a moment. "He thinks he knows everything about women because he's the married one," Naruto muttered.

"Five hundred thousand dollars?" Sasuke repeated.

"What? Afraid that you'll lose?" he pushed.

"Tenten is just like any other female, what's makes you have so much faith in a woman that you don't even know?"

"Because this experience will certainly teach you a lesson," Naruto thought to himself with an impish grin. "I have my reasons," he answered.

"What kind of reasons?"

"The reasons that you ignorantly gave me when the subject of Tenten was first brought up," Sasuke frowned, probably confused. Naruto smiled wickedly, "Do we have a deal?"

He stared at Naruto's outstretched hand—this was indeed a challenge worth taking on, but he was still unsure. Should he or could he?

**A/N: And from here the drama should start. Well isn't Naruto a bad influence on our Sasuke-kun? Lol. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Six**

In her opinion the club was rather dull—rivalling those boring meetings that she has to sit through at work—apart from the music being blasted from the speakers. The club felt one-dimensional and frankly Tenten was getting bored. She was getting tired of watching couples make out—exchanging liquored breaths and saliva. Did she mention that the club was overpopulated with females who had been drug with some sort of aphrodisiac? So far three girls had hit on her. She had never squirmed this much in one night all her life. And the sight of other humans had never been less delightful.

Honestly the prospect of going home to her warm bed and half-read romance novel was looking more and more appealing as the minutes rolled by. She was however finding a particular drunk guy interesting; apparently he thought he was in labour. Pathetic isn't it?

"I'm pushing, I'm pushing!" he kept on yelling.

Sakura just couldn't miss out on the opportunity to make an ass of herself as well. "There we go, keep pushing. I can see the head!" she urged the man on. You would think that a woman of such a professional nature like Sakura would behave differently. But apparently the man was taking it seriously. If you could see the strained expression of his sweat-drenched face and hear his frantic breathing, you'd probably roll over and die of laughter too as his intrigued spectators did when he had cried.

"Get it out! Get it out!"

"I need a drink!" Sakura announced, trying with little effort to contain herself.

"As long as you don't get drunk to the point where you think you have prostate," Tenten warned. Sakura grabbed unto her arm and felt into a giggling fits. "I'm being serious," Tenten told her firmly. "If a drunken man can think he's in labour imagine what a female might think"' she wondered herself.

The pinkette tugged Tenten's arm, pulling her through the crowd to a less densely packed region of the club where the bar resided. But she stopped half way because Tenten had refused to go any further upon catching a glimpse of the said man that she was hoping not to run into.

"I think it's time I left," she suggested trying to break free of Sakura's strangely strong grip.

"But the party's just starting..." Sakura sang, pulling the brunette. She followed Tenten's chocolate gaze and her verdant eyes landed upon her previous object of distraction. Sakura had to fight the urge to laugh. "I told you he was going to be here," Sakura smirked knowingly at the other woman who flushed, "I thought that was why you agreed to come in the first place."

"What?'' Tenten yelled over the music. "He was exactly the reason why I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Relax sweetie, Sasuke doesn't bite. He probably hasn't even spotted you yet.''

"Yet, being the operative word," Tenten stated dryly.

"Look at you..." Sakura giggled, "...Getting all work up over Sasuke. I feel like I'm in high school again."

"It's nothing like that," Tenten spat gingerly. "Stop staring, he's looking over here!" Tenten protested, quite unsure why she felt so nervous all of a sudden.

Despite whines of protest Sakura managed to drag Tenten over to the bar where Sasuke sat, patiently as if waiting for someone. His eyes narrowed in their direction and Tenten gasped for some undiscovered reason. His blonde companion was flirting with one of the bartenders, sticking a piece of paper in her tank top between her obviously plastic bosom.

"Call me," he winked and she could have sworn that the bartender squirmed.

"Who turned on the sun?" The blonde's attention suddenly shifted to the incoming brunette and pinkette. She saw Sasuke's brows twitch at his colleague's loud and uncalled for outburst. "Is it me or is it the heat radiating from these two hot chicks?" he continued, winking at Sakura who scoffed at his corniness.

Tenten giggled much to Sasuke's annoyance. But she shrugged off his glare and ordered herself a drink. She could almost feel his dark eyes boring holes in her back

"Fancy seeing you here..." Sasuke finally spoke and she blushed despite herself.

Turning her head, she regarded him silently; he opened his mouth as though to say something but Sakura beat him to it.

"Boss man how's it going?" Sakura asked rather perkily, slapping him on the back which earned her a deadly scowled from the raven-haired male.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Haruno," Sasuke snapped, Sakura retreated her hand immediately, knowing all too well that his furrowing brows meant that she had irritated him.

"Tenten, Naruto." Sakura flashed her index finger from one individual to the next. "Naruto, Tenten."

Tenten rolled her eyes inwardly at the cheesy grin plastered on the alleged Naruto's face. He had the most adorable pair of azure eyes though—warm, tender and friendly. "Hi Naruto," she greeted politely.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service, believe it!" he grinned striking a thumbs up.

Tenten had to try hard to suppress the laughter that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach, did he know how ridiculously stupid he looked? And yet at the same time, there was something so cute and charming about his silliness. And for a moment she felt like giving him a bear hug—to squeeze him until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"So Tenten, what brings you here?" Sasuke asked suddenly. He smirked at the very evident blush on her face and took a sip from his beer. "Are you here to pick up chicks as well?"

For a second or two she was appalled by his way of referring to the female population. "Yeah," she grated. "My farm ran out on chickens," she said sarcastically. "Did yours too?''

Sakura and Naruto laughed while the two glared daggers at each other.

"Do you speak any other language other than sarcasm?'' Sasuke asked disdainfully.

Scowling she took up her drink, grabbed Sakura and they moved to another part with Tenten cursing under her breath about socially-handicapped men and why people should practice safe sex so that nuisances like Sasuke could be prevented from having the privilege of being a pain in the ass to others.

"At this rate I might need to give you by the end of the year," Naruto whispered jokingly at Sasuke.

"Add a case of beer and you've got yourself a bet," Sasuke said, angry adrenaline suddenly giving him the necessary drive to want to make Tenten crawl and beg at his feet for mercy just like any other woman.

"Well then let the games begin!" Naruto announced tapping on the counter for drum rolls.

Sasuke stretched, getting up from his stool—a devious smirk in the place of his mouth.

"Wait... how will I know when the time comes, if you actually won the bet?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"You'll know, I won't have to tell you, her unusually bright smile will speak for itself," he gave a little chuckle.

OoOoOoOo

When Tenten moved away from the bar she settled at a table adjacent to it where the lighting was dim. Sakura followed behind her carrying two glasses filled with what looked like brandy. They both watched as Tenten helped herself to two triple-chocolate-dipped strawberries from a silver tray a bartender was serving fruits on.

"I think I'll ask her to dance," Sasuke said as he watched her secretly as she bit into the first strawberry. The milk chocolate coated the roof of her mouth with its rich, velvety texture. She made eating two strawberries look like such an exotic exercise; he himself felt his mouth watered, not for the taste of the strawberries but for the taste of her lips.

"Good luck," Naruto laughed.

"You make it seems as if I'll need it."

"From the looks of thing you couldn't touch her with a twelve foot pole."

"I don't want to touch her with a twelve foot pole. I want to take her to bed."

Naruto stared in surprise. He had never heard Sasuke made such a direct statement before. Sure they swap bawdy stories about their latest _catches_ but nothing too vivid was ever shared—it was mostly left for the imagination.

"Everyone knows that your track record with women is impressive but I can honestly say that you're barking up the wrong tree."

"We will just have to see about that," he moved away wearing a face that uttered piratical mischief and angelic sincerity. It was the type of smile that would make you melt or shiver, Tenten did a little of both when she met it seconds later.

"Did you forget to bring chicken feed to catch the chicks?'' she asked when he came over.

Sakura giggled uncontrollably commenting on Tenten's unique sense of humour.

"Ha ha ha," Sasuke drawled. "Dance?''

Her heart skipped a beat or two, he was asking her to dance! Her mouth went dry like the Sahara desert, but she kept her facial features cool and remote. "No," she answered flatly.

"Why?"

"Because I've done enough dancing already and my feet are hurting."

"I've been watching you for the pass hour now and you haven't danced a single dance."

Her face went pink, but she was more annoyed than embarrassed. "Then that should have been your first clue. I don't want to dance.''

He effortlessly removed the tilting champagne glass from her fingers, setting it carefully on the table first, then pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm used to having my own way."

Tenten wanted to tug herself free but then that would create a scene. "I bet you are," she snarled.

"I like the way you eat your fruits," he said suddenly, making her cheeks burn and her flesh heating up beyond natural degrees in Celsius.

"Should I take that as a compliment or be completely creeped out?'' she asked.

"I like your sense of humour."

"I wasn't trying to be amusing," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Since we work together I was thinking that it would be nice to get to know each other better," he said changing the subject. His voice sounded strained. "I mean, we practically eat, sleep and breathe each other—not literally of course."

She rolled her eyes and stared at him as if he was stupid.

"I'm serious; I'm only aware that you tell horrible jokes."

Ignoring his obvious lack of appreciation for great jokes, Tenten asked a question that she wished she never had asked upon receiving the answer. "What exactly is it that you are so curious to know?''

"What I want to know about you, Tenten, I don't think you'd want me to find out here on the dance floor."

She squirmed away from him. "Thanks for the dance, but—"

He swung her into his arms again, "You can't stop dancing now. They already started another song."

She shot him a poisonous glance then tried to worm her way out of his strong hold.

"Relax," he said soothingly.

She would be damned if she relaxed her body against his, the way his strong arms were dictating that she should. It was disconcerting enough just be held this close.

"Your hair looks nice tonight."

"Thank you," her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Bet it looks sexy spread out on a pillow."

That one caught her off guard. "You'll never know."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"No."

"Good. Because you'd lose."

"Will you please remove your hand," Tenten demanded.

"From here?'' he pressed his hands on her derriere. Tenten gasped at the shock of it, but caught herself just in time.

"Stop touching me!" she tried to free herself. Her hands were no use and shrugging only resulted in Sasuke holding her tighter and closer. "Are you feeling alright?'' she had to ask.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked flashing his butter-melting smile.

"Because from the first day you made it clear that I wasn't your type; now here you are practically implying that you'd like..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"To take you to bed." He said rather than ask if that was what she was going to say. "I don't know about that, girls don't usually make it that far, they're often times too overpowered by desire...Perhaps in my car...?" he suggested with a grin.

"Let me go!" she barked.

"You're so naive," he laughed to himself.

"And I'd like to keep it that way thank you very much."

He laughed at what she said, without knowing, she had revealed a vital piece of information about herself, which was going to be useful in the later running. "You've got it all mixed up; sleeping with you have never crossed my mind. You're such a pervert Tenten," he laughed.

"But you said..."

"No Tenten, you simply took what I said and interpreted it in the way that you wanted."

Tenten gave a cry of utter annoyance and tried to get loose. "What is it that you wanted to find out from me that wouldn't be appropriate on the dance floor?"

"I wanted to find out if you wore silk underwear under that dress," he smirked once more. "You wouldn't want me lifting up your little dress in front of everyone now would you?''

She shook her head not to answer his question but to gesture that he was being unbelievable.

"I thought so, I'll find out later though," he winked. He rubbed his hand over her back, reflexively she arched it. Wrong move! It caused her breast to flatten against the solidity of his chest. His eyes grew dark and intense.

"Whether you were talking about my underwear or getting me in your... car you were still implying something perverted."

"No, no sweetheart... don't try to flip the script on me, you're the pervert in this movie," he said moulding her body closer into his. "Wondering what kind of underwear a lady is wearing isn't perverted, it's simply male," he stated.

"And wanting to fend off unwelcomed passes is not rude it's simply female."

"And making witty comebacks," he added lamely.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I need to use the ladies' room."

"No problem, I'll escort you," he offered pressing his hand against the small of her back and steering her through the sea of people. "Please...this way."

"I don't want you to follow me!" she snapped wondering if he was drunk or he was really pursuing her.

"In that dress you're definitely sending an invitation to every pervert in here." He told her tersely.

"You're the only pervert in here. I should be worried more about you following me rather than perverts admiring from afar."

"I wouldn't do anything too perverted." He paused for several beats, "Unless you like it that way."

"If you get a kick out of talking dirty, Sasuke, I suggest you go a whore house. There are girls there you can pay by the minute to listen to that garbage. Then again you'd know that since that's where you pick up your nightly flings."

His laughter was deep and richly masculine, "I see you have been stalking me." He was actually appalled by what Tenten had insinuate, sleeping with whores was something only desperate guys did. Being Sasuke Uchiha he literally had females throwing themselves at him. Blessed with good looks, charm and riches; three qualities that females always look for—he could have any woman he wanted. And Tenten would be no exception.

"I was always told by my father not to trust girls who wore ankle bracelets," Sasuke said taking in the gold piece of jewellery she wore on her ankle.

"Well he knew what he was talking about," she laughed.

"Funny, most of the girls I've been with wore ankle bracelets."

"Good for you," she said uninterestingly.

"They were quite something else."

Tenten shrugged, "What are you getting at?"

"Maybe we should find out if that bracelet works for you too?"

She stared at him momentarily speechless. He had a look on his face that clearly stated that he was waiting for an answer. "Over my dead body."

He grinned, "Are you sure?"

"Not unless hell freezes over," she managed to wriggle her way out of his grasp and spun on her heels to the safety of the ladies' rest room.

He watched her back as it disappeared in the crowd laughing to himself. "Hell is about to witness a blizzard, sweetheart."

**A/N: Wow, I managed to re-write this chapter. Six down... a lot left to go. You just keep reading, lol. I'd really like some reviews. Pretty Please ^-^**

**I'm off the rewrite chapter 7. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Seven**

Tenten was pretty much still asleep in bed when her doorbell chimed. Yawning, she sat up, looked at her alarm clock, and then did a double-take. It was six in the morning. The doorbell chimed again and she slid out of bed grabbing up her silk wrap. Who on earth could be calling at this hour?

She groaned, reluctantly dragging her sleep-crazed body across the sitting room towards the door. Nervously she checked to see if the chains where latched before she opened the door and peered through a crack.

"You!" She hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Open up, Tenten," Sasuke said with a grim terseness.

"I will not. Go away!" After his very graphic and vulgar suggestions last night the last thing she wanted to do was let him in her apartment, least they became a reality.

She tried to close the door again but he put his foot into the crack. "Will you open the damn door before one of your neighbours decides that I'm trying to break in and calls the police," he demanded.

"I prefer to have it that way."

He gave her a dry look, "Why are you so stubborn...?" he grated.

"That's one of my better qualities," she countered.

"There you go again with your sarcasm..." he murmured.

"What do you want?" she folded her arms and glowered.

"Are you sure that's the question you ought to be asking? Because I'm pretty sure you'll not like the answer," he gave her one of his trademark smirks.

She grimaced in disgust then rephrased her question, "What brings you here Sasuke?" she asked in a blatantly peeved tone.

"Now that can be answered," he grinned; holding up a newspaper, it was folded open at an inner page, prominently displaying a large, grainy photograph. Tenten studied the woman's green features, her jaws dropped, "That's... that's..."

"Yes," Sasuke said drily. "It's Sakura Haruno."

"And Neji...?" Tenten said but it sounded as though she was asking. "What on earth is she doing with him?"

"Let me tell you that this was no casual meeting, just look at the way he has his arms around her waist, it's rumoured that they have been dinning alone together for hours."

She unlatched the door and fell back, Sasuke walked past her into the living room, which was filled with greyish light.

"You do realize what is going on here?" Sasuke asked Tenten.

"That Sakura has managed to snatch herself a hot-shot billionaire boyfriend," Tenten said, "You go Sakura." Tenten said in silent admiration. Her ill-bred ass of a boss rolled his eyes at her and scoffed.

"Neji Hyuuga is the owner of the multi-million dollar company, Hyuuga Incorporated."

"He also happens to be a very good friend of mine," Tenten informed him.

"Really?" Sasuke went over and drew the curtains back. "A snake like Neji...?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's a Hyuuga, and Hyuugas can't be trusted, that's why it bothers me that Sakura is dating him."

"I've gone through almost all my life with the Hyuugas and they are nothing like what you picture them to be," Tenten felt the need to defend her friends; they were the closest thing she had to a family. "In fact you're more of a snake than the very serpents themselves."

The corner of his lips curled as though he had received a compliment. "Did you know that Hyuuga Incorporated is The Uchiha Industry's biggest rival and competition?"

"I'm not surprised, Neji is a master mind when it comes to business," Tenten smiled, which earned her a glare from the onyx eyes.

"Don't you see what's happening here? Neji's dating one of my employees, not just any employee; our company's top accountant..." he grimaced.

"So...?" she asked wryly. His dark eyes crept over her almost teasingly. Out of sheer annoyance she ran her fingers through her loose chestnut tresses. She had nice hands he noted; long, supple fingers with short nails painted rose pink to match her lips. He tried to avoid staring at her lips but it was to no avail, they stole his attention anyways.

"He's up to something..." came his somewhat distant accusation. "I don't get what females see in that guy anyway; apart from his good looks, fame and incredible wealth?" he sent her a cynical look.

Well for one, he isn't a dick; she had wanted to say but thought better of it. "Can I see the paper?"

Sasuke handed her the paper and sat in the sofa which Tenten now occupied, "They look intimate, don't they?" he asked.

Tenten nodded silently, "As if they really like each other," Tenten corrected. Sasuke grunted causing her to snicker at the thought that crossed her mind. "You aren't jealous are you?" she jeered.

For a second or two the raven-haired male looked appalled then his indigenous calmness resurfaced. "Sure we've slept together once... maybe twice, three times, heck I lost count," he seemed to gloat, "but there's absolutely no room or reason for jealously. Especially when taking into consideration the fact that Sakura is basically a hand-me-down gift to Neji."

"You are despicable," she snarled at him. Now, she may not have known Sakura for long but the image Sasuke was painting of her most definitely isn't the one that she represented. "Hand-me down?" she grimaced. "Why you…" she struggled with words to describe him. "Pretentious, insufferable ass—" her breath caught in her throat.

He was leaning over her shoulder, his cheeks almost touching her hair which was a hanging loosely over her shoulders. She felt him breathing, smelt the flesh air of an autumn morning on his skin. Slowly she stiffened in the chair, deeply conscious of him and thoroughly annoyed.

"Don't be so defensive," he gave a dark chuckle. "Sakura isn't that much of a saint," he shot her a grim smile staring down into her brown eyes now darkened by feeling and confusion. "Saints don't do the kind of things that she does. And I would know," he chuckled. "...because we did them together,"

"Y-you're a c-complete and total j-jerk, do you k-know that?" she stammered hypnotised by his stare.

"I've been called worse," he smirked bringing Tenten's gaze to his lips. She had never really looked at his mouth before, never noticed the warmth of it.

To Tenten's everlasting bewilderment it softly touched her lips and a part of her mind wanted to stop him now before this got out of control, but she couldn't bring herself to stop his mesmerizing kiss. His hands went round her in a possessive grip, and she yielded to them in a trancelike state, not knowing for sure why she wasn't fighting him off.

Her mouth was soft, welcoming, giving, so he took, demanded and ravished. Sasuke ran his hand up and down her back, moulding her closer to him as he pressed her back into the cushioned upholstery. She felt heat coming from his skin, heard his thickening breathing, suddenly growing frightened. She pulled her head back, flushed and trembling, "Please, don't touch me," she tried to sound angry and distasteful.

"That's not what you wanted just now..." he grinned at her.

"No, and will you—" her sentence ended on a grasp of surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling your heart." He laid his hand over the top curve of her breast. "When I came in, I could see your pulse pounding; here..." he pressed her breast. "... and here." He settled his lips against the base of her throat. "Know what?" he asked, "It's pounding just as hard now."

Irritated by his accurate assumptions, a coy smile found its way on her lips. Her heart did feel as if it was going to jump right out of her chest. "Leave me alone." Tenten said, her voice lacking conviction. But how could she sound convincing when he was practically taking love bites up and down her neck?

"Want me to tell you a secret?"

"What I want you to do is get out of my house before I call the police," she warned.

"My heart started to pound when I saw you in that silk gown. Feel it?" he held her hands up to his chest; she pulled back her hand as if she had been stung. His teeth gently closed on her earlobe. Pleasure spiralled downward through her, rousing her body…setting her breast tingling and settling a sweet ache in her lower abdomen.

"M-mister U-uchiha with all du-due re-respect..." she flustered and stammered. "I d-don't—"

He moved his lips back to hers to stop her from uttering another word and plunged his tongue inside her mouth. She pulled back and held out her hands in front of her. "There's no need for formalities," he murmured, running his hand down the side of her neck.

"This is not right," she protested. With all her angry struggling, her silk wrap fell open, leaving her legs bare from the thigh. Sasuke laughed, staring at the smooth, pale skin exposed, then his laughter stopped and his hands slid slowly downwards, over the silk-sheathed hips and began to caress her naked thigh. Shock flashed throughout her, the way he was touching her was disturbingly intimate.

Her heart beat heavily within her ribcage. Through the thin silk of her nightdress she felt the heat of his hand and something rather foreign to her spiked through her, making perspiration spring out on her temples—something that unmistakably must be desire. She didn't know how to stop him when, whatever she might say, her body was giving him very different signals.

"Sasuke..." she bit her lip, nervously staring into his face. But her mind was blank; she couldn't think clearly, her body was too obsessed with sensations she had never felt before, wild stabs of pleasure, an intense, shuddering desire. "Please…" she muttered hoarsely—a plaintive plea for mercy. She gasped and held her breath, her eyes closed, seeing with her mind his dark head lowering towards lush curve of her breast.

"Please what?" he asked innocently, looking every bit as chaste as he sounded.

"This isn't—" Her heart pounded hard in her chest the moment their lips retouched. All train of thought flew out the window when his tongue began mating hers with an intensity that shook every nerve in her body; she had to fight the urge to break the connection for fear of losing control. At that moment she wasn't aware of anything but the feel of his tongue stroking hers, the feel of hers stroking his, the rush of sensations flooding and overpowering her. She also became aware of the fire stirring in her stomach and of the way her body was beginning to ache.

It was ridiculous she thought to herself, it had to be illegal for one man to provoke such feeling in a woman. She has only known him for what...one week! And what she did know of him, she loathed. Especially the part which involved Ino Yamanaka, at the thought of her Tenten slowly pulled back. Their lips reluctantly separating, she felt a tremendous sense of loss.

"Sasuke..." she said slowly, dragging the word out softly as she eased away from his lips. "No..."

"No what? Don't stop?" He elevated an eyebrow and fixed her a smug look. He saw that her lips had been thoroughly kissed, lips that had to be the sweetest pair that he'd ever tasted, sampled, devoured. His response to her was as potent as any intoxicating drink he'd ever taken. And from the heated look in her eyes, she was just as affected by the kiss as he was.

"Yes," she finally said, pulling in a deep, hot breath.

"Yes what?" he asked. "Yes don't stop?"

For some strange reason she couldn't bring herself to say it, whether it was out of curiousity or plain stupidity the words just would not come. She resorted to asking, "Do you kiss all of your female employees like that?"

He looked slightly amused, "Only the ones that I like..."

"Except that you don't like a bone in me Sir."

"I was hoping that we could change that..." his voice dropped huskily.

She thought about his response and knew instantly what he meant. After all he had made his motives blatantly obvious last night. But wasn't he not breaking rules he'd put in place for specific reasons, rules he'd been keen on not enforcing when it came to his business relationships? Women to be more specific...he was very open about his previous relationship with Sakura and his current one with Ino. Kami knows how many others he had charmed; now he wanted to add her name to the list—Fuck No.

She laughed dryly, "I rather like where I stand in your life at the moment."

He stood, "Very well then, suit yourself."

Her lips parted slowly as he stood towering before her eyes. They roamed over him, liking the way his muscles filled out the suit he was wearing. There were a number of other things she could appreciate at that moment but decided it would be safer not to think about them right now. As attractive as he was, he was thrice as insufferable...and that was really saying a lot, because Uchiha Sasuke wasn't your average eye-candy.

"I trust that you know your way out?" she asked grudgingly.

He stood rooted in his spot. Tenten frowned, gathering up her wrap she threw it back on and saw him to her front door.

"Shall I leave my number?" he asked before he slipped through the door. "In the event that you have a change of mind."

"Get out!" she barked slamming her door shut. When she heard the sounds of his footsteps die she pressed her back against her door and heaved a frustrated sigh. She glanced wildly around the room, in search of commonsense which seemed to have neglected her. She kept feeding herself the excuse that it was just a kiss, but deep down she knew that what they had shared moments ago was so much more than that.

Without her realising it, she traced her lips with her tongue, still tasting him there. She hadn't counted on the rush of desire that had radiated through every part of her body at the same time that her insides began a slow meltdown under intense heat. Sasuke had placed an all-out assault on her senses, each one of them and it would take some time to recover from the tingling rush of desire she still felt. It was desire of a magnitude that had never invaded her body before. It was terrifying to say the least.

What had she been told about this man? Black eyes, black hair, black heart. Why, oh why, hadn't anyone warned her about the equally black desire he could arouse with one simple touch?

Well, the situation at work will most definitely take a turn for the_ weird_.

Sure enough it did. Monday's copy of the Leaf's magazine had the entire building going hushed upon her arrival at work. Sakura was the first to corner her in the elevator.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" the pinkette inquired. "It's against the dress-code."

Tenten bit her lip and mumbled, "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind."

"I suppose he wouldn't..." Sakura shrugged, and then muttered, "He's after all the reason why you're wearing one in the first place."

Tenten frowned, "Excuse me...?"

Sakura's green eyes flared with anger, "I can't believe that you ditched me Saturday night to go play house with Sasuke. You've only just started working here Tenten, news travel fast and Sasuke's not the type of guy to mess around with—"

Tenten was taken aback; she hadn't the slightest clue what Sakura was talking about. "What are—"

"—I thought you were better than this!" Sakura hissed, grabbing a hold of Tenten's scarf, freeing it from around the brunette's neck. "So it's true!" she declared studying the red spots standing out on Tenten's pale fresh.

Embarrassed, she snatched the scarf from Sakura, hastily wrapping it around her neck once more. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she whispered urgently.

"It's all over the magazine Tenten! Pictures from the club and pictures of him leaving your apartment in the wee hours of the morning. The tabloids are blowing up Tenten."

Sakura's accusation suddenly made sense but before she could bring herself to explain why Sasuke was at her house in the first place the elevator stopped.

The doors slid apart and they both stepped on to the fifteenth floor. And there stood the glamorous blonde beauty with her arms folded and a copy of what looks to be a magazine in her hand. She wore a menacing scowl that got darker at the sight of Tenten.

"I can explain—" Tenten said hastily.

Ino threw the magazine at her and snarled, "An explanation won't be necessary, the Leaf has pretty much covered every nasty little detail."

She stared down at the magazine, dumb folded at what a picture of Sasuke and herself in the club lodged at the upper right hand corner of the magazine's cover. Below it was the caption in bold _**"that's not Ino..."**_

"Page three," Ino instructed.

There were a series of pictures of herself and Sasuke, each with little captions below them, each one more disturbing than the last. The ones taken at her apartment were easily the most scandalous. _"Sasuke seen leaving the mystery woman's apartment after t__hey were last seen at a club the night before"_ and the allegations continued, they were endless.

"What I'd like to know is what Sasuke was doing at your apartment?" She grimaced.

Tears welled up inside Tenten's eyes, she had no idea rumors could get this vicious. This would not reflect well on the image she had managed to build for herself back home. She was very aware of the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was a public figure prone to gossip and rumours but she had no idea the extent to the press's obsession with the happenings of his life. Now she was caught in the middle of the cross-fire subjected to the torment she knew would come from the public.

"Well…?" Ino demanded.

Conjuring what was left of her dignity she held up her head and stepped around Ino, "I don't have time for this."

Ino's eyes widen then she quickly cleared her throat. Sakura must have sensed what was coming so she excused herself and bolted into the direction of her office. "I doubted its validity, after all Sasuke would be caught dead in your bed," Ino said.

"And yet, here he is, alive and healthy," she responded smugly, knowing damn well it'd not be in her best interest to indulge the scary blonde lady. But she had to guard her feminine pride as well.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, if he survived yours he can withstand anybody else's."

Ino's face grew red with anger, "You're passing your place brunette," she warned, then strutted off towards Sasuke's office, not without roughly bumping into Tenten's shoulders. "It's on…"

Oh yes, Tenten confirmed…the situation at work would undoubtedly take a turn for the weird.

**A/N: Okay, I was skeptic about the changes that I made to this chapter but oh well… this will have to do for now. I hope I didn't bore you to death. Please review. Thank You ^-^ i'll try to review chapter 8 soon so please pardon the level of immaturity it may possess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The** **Office** **Affair**

**Chapter** **Eight**

**A/N:** **Okay, so I'll admit that the last chapter stunk. But oh well—such is life.**

Apparently drama has been appointed the position of her middle name in the one week in which she has been a resident of Konoha. And of course, she owed it all to Uchiha Sasuke—her warm and considerate asshole of a boss. After all he did bestow the noble, prestigious entitlement of office whore unto her. What an honour it was to be given such a degrading title. And she was sure that behind those downcast and loathing glances, there was genuine sense of pride and admiration in the eyes of her co-workers when they narrowed their eyes in her direction this morning. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. The mortification was too much; in order to suppress some of its intensity she'd have to convince herself that her shrewish employer had a heart however black with cruelty it was.

Neji called, he had been furious with the article and even suggested that Tenten returned home. Sakura couldn't even look at her without that remorseful expression creeping up on her face. Ino was as callous as always, the article had hurt her most from what Tenten gathered. She seemed to think that entire issue of Sasuke being unfaithful to her would deem her as the laughing stock of the town. Luckily for Tenten she remained a mystery for those who didn't already know who she was. The magazine hadn't mentioned a name or any affiliation that she may have with the Uchiha's Company. Hinata called, she was—as always—behind Neji one hundred and seventy percent.

But Tenten was resolute; she'd stay, conquer fears, defeat the odds and while she was at it, prove a few persons wrong in the process. Hanabi seemed to be the only person who wasn't the least bit ashamed of the predicament Tenten had found herself into. She was quite fascinated by their little stunt, as she puts it; she said it'd be good publicity. Then again Hanabi was fifteen years old, naive and a dreamer; she didn't fully understand the implications for such a story being posted in the most popular magazine of their century.

Sasuke and Ino had a huge fight this morning; well Ino did most of the arguing. Tenten has yet to figure out what the story was behind those two because both their facebook statuses read single. And in an interview recently conducted with the young Uchiha he made it blatantly obvious that he was not dating. Perhaps they were friends with benefits...friends with a lot of benefits.

"Are you paying attention?" Sasuke suddenly snapped at her bringing her thoughts back to the task at hand—or rather, the journey to be embarked.

"Huh, what...?" she asked stupidly.

Sasuke turned around and gave her a very scolding look. "How are we suppose to make any progress if you don't listen?"

Tenten thought his statement held double meanings but she knew better than to probe, it may result in her hearing something crude. She folded her lips and knitted her brow, "I was paying attention!" she lied.

Well, Sasuke was still an asshole and she was grateful for that much bit of normalcy. She hadn't confronted him about the pictures this morning because Ino had ticked him off to the point of committing murder and she didn't want to risk becoming his first victim.

"Really"' he asked taking a step towards her. "Because you sure look damn guilty..."

Tenten took a cautious step back and asked nervously, "Shouldn't we be heading out now?"

Sasuke glanced at his wristwatch, "Why so eager to get in my car?" he teased.

Tenten scowled at him, "You're despicable!" she gave out recalling a previous conversation she had with him about his cars and girls.

"Thank you..." he smiled genuinely as if it had been compliment.

Rolling her eyes, she began to walk away.

"Wait!" he called after her, "After the meeting, can I interest you in lunch?"

"No."

"Dinner?"

"No."

"Sex?"

It was too bold a suggestion not to laugh. "I'll pass!"

"It'd be worth the while," he moved closer.

"Apparently you aren't getting the message; ending up in your bed is not on my agenda and I think you should put it out of yours as well."

"You're on my **To Do List**..." he corrected with a smuggish grin.

With a swish of cotton skirt and a swirl of brown hair, Tenten was off storming.

"Tenten!" he called after her, but she didn't stop nor did she slow down, in fact she sped up. He caught up to her and yanked her wrist.

"Let me go you... you...!" she snapped, she didn't exactly want to disrespect him, after all he was her employer. But you have to admit, he was crossing the line.

"Bastard?" he asked. "I've been called worst, but being a bastard has many advantages."

"Apparently it gets you into a lot of bed-rooms."

"I'm not a monk. And yes, I've made sleeping arrangements with a few women around town? I require more than what the average prostitute has to offer. Most women seem to like the fact that I'm not into commitment, they find it sexy."

"Really now?" she asked, utterly disgusted by the fact that females would surrender themselves to such sexual immorality. It was disgraceful, and using Sasuke's good looks and charm as an excuse for such unscrupulous behaviours was pathetic.

"Enough about my love life," he said. "What about you?"

"I wouldn't exactly call sleeping around a love life..." she pointed out.

"And what is your definition of a love life?" he elevated a brow. "Going home to a lonely apartment?"

That one had hit close to home. She could only stare at him as though he had smacked her across the face. She was silenced. Some part of her wanted to argue that her being alone showed a sign of independency rather than loneliness. That she'd rather wake up by herself for the rest of her life rather than having to pay someone to do so with her. But she hated that his comment stung her this much. She hated that he could so easily provoke her. She hated that her thoughts were now beginning to revolve around him. Damn it she fucking hated him.

"You're unbearable!" she sighed settling herself in the back of the limousine transporting them to the financial symposium. "I cannot believe that you'd stoop as low as to calling photographers to my house—"

"—What's low is that you actually think I'd call photographers at 6am in the morning just so they could take pictures of me coming out of your tacky apartment."

"Tacky?" she bit back and he had the audacity to nod. "Well you've pulled similar stunts before, I wouldn't be surprised."

"You amuse me," he smirked.

"And you're revolting."

He looked as though she had just paid him a compliment. "I'll file a complaint about that preposterous article when I get the chance to. I can't have people thinking that I've lowered my standards," he looked her up and down grinning.

"File a complaint? You should damn well call and have the issues retracted!" she threw up her hands in disbelief, choosing to avoid his awful remark.

"Relax sweetheart, we could both benefit from this scandalous publicity."

She growled.

"You'll become known and my reputation will get a boost. It's a win either way—killing two birds with one stone. Besides, why should I get all worked up over some tabloid?"

"Because I'm innocent of all the allegations," she pled.

"That's your problem, not mine," came his monotonous response. "Persons will speculate, it's their right to. Unless you'd rather we save the magazine the trouble of a lawsuit by making the story they posted a reality," he suggested as he alighted himself from the vehicle when they had arrived at their destination.

"I'm quite alright with it being a little tale."

"You may come to regret that," he said waving at the flashing lights that greeted them at the entrance of the museum where the function would be held. Unaware of the brunette glaring daggers in the back of his head, he strolled towards the entrance, signing autographs, stopping for photographs and looking every bit of the celebrity that he was supposedly. She followed behind, discreetly shielding behind a purple folder she carried hoping that it wouldn't be too much to ask for Sasuke to trip and bruise not only his face but his oversized ego.

OoOoOoOo

Tenten had never known such hard labour. Sasuke was beyond brutal following the publication of Ino's side of the whole Sasuke and mystery woman story. According the story, Tenten had been a hired escort, who turned out to be under-aged. The story then goes to say that after Sasuke was made aware of this fact he took the drunken girl home. It was enough to ruin anybody's reputation. Sasuke tried to see some merit in false story saying that it was probably the dream of every man to sleep with an underage virgin at some point in their life.

Tenten had been thoroughly appalled at this and begged to differ. He had riled a great deal about her lack of experience in the adult world and sent her off to her office where he enslaved her with paper work. He denied her a coffee break and told her that all his clients for the day had better be dealt with over the phone before five in the evening. Of course she had no knowledge of what most of the persons were to be called about and when she asked, they were very impatient with her. At something to seven she fell asleep and into a nightmare where the only face she saw besides her own was that of her unfeeling boss.

"Tenten?" she felt herself being shook.

"Uh...?" she asked sleepily.

"Get up!"

She got up and stretched but helplessly placed her head back unto the desk.

"Tenten!"

She sighed, in her dream Sasuke was scowling at her as well.

"I'll tell the guys down by Accounts to cancel your cheque for this month," he finally said.

At the sound of that Tenten shot up, "Wait…what time is it?" she glanced at her wrist and gasped at the time. "It's almost nine! Couldn't you have woken me up?"

"What have I been doing for the last couple of minutes?" he snapped. Sasuke smirked to himself, Tenten reminded him of a little child just waking up from an awfully bad dream. She rubbed her eyes and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I meant a little earlier."

"If you had been doing your job instead of sleeping you would have noticed that I had stepped out of the office," he scolded. "I came to retrieve my things when I heard your snoring. At first I thought that perhaps a stray animal had found its way into the building."

"Real cute…" she drawled getting up to re-pack her handbag.

"There's a movie I've been meaning to see," he told her suddenly. "You should come with me."

"Sasuke..." she growled. "If we keep our distances, it would be easier for people to think that the magazine misunderstood our little encounter."

"That'll just increase their curiosity."

"Either way my answer is still no," she tried to step around him but he took a step towards her.

"Scared?"

"Appalled actually," she could just imagine the sick scheme he had planned up his sleeves. "I am in no mood to be sexually assaulted."

He chuckled, "Are you saying you that do get in the mood?"

She scoffed, "Don't put words in—" his open mouth moved down on hers.

He barely touched her lips, only exchanged breath, until he felt her yearning body strain up against his.

He flickered his tongue over her sweet lips, making low, hungry sounds deep in his throat. Her lips parted and reached for his. Her breath came in rapid little puffs. He placed his lips firmly against hers when he felt her body slump against his in surrender.

"I see you've changed your mind," he said then set her away from him.

Her eyes could barely focus on the face that had haunted her every dream and has become the root of all her fantasies in the past few days.

She frowned then looked away to hide her embarrassment.

"Let's go, we'll not get a good spot at the drive in if we're late."

OoOoOoOo

Tenten didn't know what had possessed her to take up his offer, but she did. The movie that he took her to see was okay in her opinion, if you liked violence, romance and comedy. It would have been nice if she was in a cinema and not at a drive in, in _his_ car where he had threatened to do some very illegal things to her that night at the club.

She was surprised by the number of cars at the drive in. Back home it would be empty considering the fact that it was during the week and people had work and school the following day. Sasuke looked uninterestedly at the huge screen in front of the car and took several sips of his coke.

Since leaving the office Tenten had maintained a stony silence. Her pouting was childish, but she was so furious she knew her voice would crack if she tried to speak. How many times was she going to fall for his sexual sabotage? Every time he took her in his arms, she behaved out of character. All it took was a mere touch from this brute to send her into a puppet state, common sense deserted her and so did the ability to think for herself. She was getting soft, and she knew it. Men had no consciences especially this one; so why was it so easy to be manipulated by someone she knew wasn't suppose to trust.

"We should have seen another movie," he complained.

"This is actually not that bad..." she said.

Outside the car was getting pretty dark. Sasuke had argued that the lights stay off in his car, so they were sitting in almost complete darkness. The light from the screen provided just enough light. The windows were up and his air conditioner system was on. Altogether it was a very comfortable car.

She wished she had taken hers though. Sasuke said he would be caught dead driving around in such an unfashionable car let alone to a drive-in. She had not taken offence to it. It was somewhat the truth, the air-conditioning system didn't work, the seat belt often sticked, the doors had to be slammed hard in order for it to be closed properly. Don't get me wrong it's a very decent car, just by looking at it one could not tell that her small car had all these faults because it was well kept.

"I brought chicken sandwiches, would you like to try one?" he suddenly asked.

Tenten's mouth was dry and her stomach was very jumpy, regardless of that she managed to answer yes. For a while they stared at the screen in front of the car, neither focusing on the film but at the other. Every time she chanced glancing at him he was staring her. Every time he made a comment about the movie or asked her a question she would get so nervous that she'd just babble.

"What?" she asked trying hard to make it seem as if she was focusing on the screen all along.

"I asked if you are enjoying life Konoha."

"So far... so good."

"Meet any new friends?"

She shook her head. "Just Sakura."

"What about me?"

"I thought we already established the fact that we're not friends?"

"Ouch," he laughed, unphased, "Then what are we?"

"Business associates," she stated flatly.

Sasuke smiled then began unwrapping the sandwiches. "Where did they find a firecracker like you?"

"Where you find every other firecracker," she answered seriously but he obviously thought she was attempting to make a joke.

He laughed commenting on her sarcasm.

"These are really good, who made them?" Tenten asked as she took small bites from the sandwich she now held in her hands.

"My girlfriend."

Tenten stopped chewing and looked hard at Sasuke, "Your what?"

Sasuke laughed and continued to sip his soda.

"You have a girlfriend," she choked. "You mean Ino made these?"

She couldn't stand the thought of eating something made by that witch. Then again, she couldn't stand the thought of being with a man who was already spoken for, yet here she was…in Sasuke's car.

"I'm joking Tenten, geez close your mouth."

For ponderous moments they stared at each other. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous. The day will come when you'll get to make me sandwiches as well," he said as if it were any consolation.

"Me? Jealous? Don't make me laugh!"

"I won't... I'll make you scream..." He reached for the first button of her blouse and undid it. He ran his index finger over the curve of her breast. His gesture took her by surprise that it took a while for her to react.

"Leave it," he instructed when she attempted to do the button up. "I like looking at you."

"I'm leaving!"

With a switch of his car keys Sasuke shut all the doors. Tenten gave a cry of utter annoyance.

"Relax," Sasuke grinned, leaning over so that his lips where close to her ears then asked, "Perhaps we should skip the movie. I've got a lake house, perfect weather for skinny dipping."

"That doesn't sound appealing, it sounds frightening."

He grinned at her, "I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise."

"Night swimming leads to a cold."

"Tenten," he growled. "What I have in mind for us would set the lake to boiling."

His intensity made her doubt that he was merely teasing. Against her will, she couldn't help but wonder what a moonlight swim might entail.

"Shut up, we're missing the movie," she said.

He unfastened another button on her blouse and gazed down at her. "We're the only ones watching it anyways. Everybody else is ahead of us."

"But they're kids, and we're adults."

"That's exactly why we should take the lead. You know... show them how it's done." He curved his hand around the back of her neck and drew her close for his kiss. He kissed the upper swell of her breast.

Through her skirt, he squeezed a handful of her thigh. Shocked but thrill Tenten stared into his face. He cupped her face between his palms. Alternately his thumbs rubbed across her lips.

"I like your lips they're so scrumptious. We'll make use of them some other time," he kissed her.

Her stunned expression won her a naughty grin from him. "Because what I want you to do with that pretty little mouth of yours, I'd have to get arrested for."

Something snapped resulting in common sense reclaiming its throne. Slapping his hands away she re-buttoned her shirt and barked, "Take me home!" she said pretending as if nothing happened.

His eyes moved down her body. "Gladly."

"I'm going in alone when I get there."

"What no more petting tonight?" he pouted.

"No," she answered glaring at him through the dimness.

"That's not fair. I hadn't even gotten my hands up your skirt yet."

OoOoOoOo

Sasuke paced the marble floors of his balcony, "What should I do?" the confused and frustrated Uchiha enquired. His onyx eyes were clouded by rage, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth formed a thin grim line. All together he looked pretty pissed off. His companion looked equally as disheartened, sighing at every given opportunity.

"I think you should just play it cool."

Sasuke's eyes flared, "He's up to something... and I'm going to find out what it is."

Naruto yawned much to Sasuke's displeasure, "Good luck with that."

"I'll need an insider..." Sasuke grinned. "That's where you come in..."

Naruto frowned, "I don't work for Hyuuga Incor—"

Sasuke raised his hands indicating that Naruto was to silence himself, "If Hyuuga wants to play it dirty, we'll fight fire with fire."

"I don't understand..." Naruto complained. "Why is it such a big deal if Neji dates Sakura? You aren't jealous are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto. Been there, done that. Sakura's chapter has closed," he was irritated. It was fun while it lasted, but she sought something far greater than he was willing to offer any woman—commitment. Her blatant obsession with him had made her an easy lay, which was all she had ever been. "Another chapter has begun," he added smugly.

Naruto grinned knowingly, "How's that coming along?"

"Nicely."

Tenten was a handful but he liked a woman who was able to keep him in line though he obviously drove her crazy. Sakura had been like a little puppy, distrustful at first until the first bone was thrown. Once they both found common ground she yielded to his every demand, this was a bit entertaining. But it soon became tedious to deal with a woman who supported all the bullshit he fed her. Which was why he had taken an interest in Ino, she was so sure of herself—so full of herself—that it was hard to resist trying her meagre patience and obvious thirst for dominance. But that too became exhausting, having to deal with a woman who seeks not to be equals but to establish a dominant and a submissive partnership.

And Uchiha Sasuke would not be controlled by the pouting pink lips, blonde hair and expensive mascara. His assistant lied somewhere between the personalities of the two said women. It created the perfect balance between a woman of chastity and a woman sure of her motives. Her temper was nothing short of monstrous, like that of Ino's and her willingness to give into him was hesitant like Sakura's. Above all, she had a zero tolerance policy for bullshit unlike Sakura, Ino or any other women he had taken to his bed. They simply stepped around it, but Tenten stuffed his head in it, forcing him to inhale its pungency and think twice about not cleaning it up.

"I reckon that means you haven't gotten much further than you had back in her apartment that morning."

"Will you shut up and listen for once." Sasuke demanded, refusing to admit to himself that he was behind schedule in his quest to lure the brunette into a sweet seduction. "If my memory serves well Neji has two younger siblings..." he began.

"His cousins actually," Naruto corrected. "Hinata-chan and Hanabi, their father is the late owner of The Hyuuga Incorporated."

"I see you have been doing your homework," Sasuke grinned sheepishly. "Their father was Neji's uncle, and his father's twin. According to sources Neji's father and mother passed away when Neji was at a young age. He was raised by Hiashi Hyuuga who was somewhat like a father figure to him. Though its clear he resents the damn man."

Naruto scratched his head, "I still don't see how I fit into this and why all this information is beneficial."

Sasuke eyes lit up, "Do you remember Hinata?"

"The eldest sister right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Of course I remember Hinata-chan, she couldn't stop blushing, I wondered if it had been a disorder."

"Do you know why she kept on blushing Naruto?" he sounded as though he were speaking cautiously to a young child who had done something awful.

Naruto shook his head seemingly disinterested.

"Word's on the street that she has been crushing a notorious dobe," Sasuke felt like hurdling over and die of laughter. But such things were completely out of character and uncool. So he had to resort to rolling his eyes at the silly expression that Naruto slapped on his goofy light features.

"Really, it didn't seem like it to me, she's cute but I ah—"

"She works at the Hyuuga Incorporation alongside Neji," Sasuke tried to make him see the bigger picture.

"That's impressive for a girl who can barely utter a word without stuttering."

"Your task is simple, all you've got to do—"

"I should've known where you were going with this when you said fight fire with fire," Naruto suddenly stood up shaking his head furiously.

"Will you quit being such a chicken?" Sasuke growled a bit amazed that someone of Naruto's intellect could have caught on so quickly.

"Neji would kill me," the blonde gave out. "That's if I haven't already committed suicide out of fear o what he might do to me when he finds out."

"No one said anything about tainting the young heiress. You're merely going to indulge her, take her out a couple of times, and get her to trust you."

Naruto shook his head, "Wanting to take advantage of a woman to prove a point is low, even for you."

"Didn't you make me a bet to do just that?" he countered.

Naruto stuttered, "Y-yes b-but th-that's just to teach you a lesson teme."

"And what lesson might I learn from this experience?" the Uchiha elevated a sooty brow. When he saw that he wasn't about to get a response out of Naruto he continued. "I'm not asking you to kidnap the woman."

"But your feud is not with Hinata it's with Neji. Why not strive for a direct attack?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me that you're getting soft on me."

Naruto sighed, "Why couldn't it have been another Hyuuga girl, Hinata-chan is so...pure."

Sasuke couldn't help the deep cruel mirth that roared from the base of his throat. "Hanabi's in high school, unless you haven't got a problem with dating from the vicinity of your prison cell then by all means go ahead."

"You're sick."

"It's one of my better qualities," he smirked but grimaced at the realization that he quoted his annoying little assistant. As soon as she stopped finding use for herself—because he wouldn't dare deem her useful—he'd fire her. The bet was merely a cover-up to hide the fact that he wanted her—like he did every other petite brunette who thought it cute to play hard to get. So, really, she was nothing special. He intended to sleep with her, win his bet, clear his head of her then continue with his life.

"And how do you propose I get her talking?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke liked the determination he heard in his voice. "You're on board? Good," the ghost of a smile on his lips. Neji was going down. "I suppose it'd be safe to play the friendship card at first. That'll get her to like you, leave her open to persuasion; she'll come to trust you. And then you make the kill."

"Make the kill?"

"Some good old-fashioned courting shall woo the Hyuuga."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Don't speak like that teme; it makes you seem too human."

Sasuke grunted, "Just get her talking, even if it means a little extra co-curricular activity in the sheets."

**A/N: ****Naughty, naughty Sasuke.**

**So I've finally rewritten this shit. Hopefully I can get to redo the others, if you're reading, please bare with me for a while. I'll eventually get to correct the screwed up chapters :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: Rewriting these poorly written chapters is so much fun. I get to laugh at how ridiculously crappy my grammar had been and the cheesy lines I****'****m notorious for dropping. I seriously cannot believe I had so many readers o.O**

* * *

Since of late drama became a part of Tenten's daily life. She'd wake up, get ready for work and drama would find a way of disrupting her journey to that snare of a workplace downtown. Whether it be the flirty, toothless guys stopping to clean her windscreen or the feisty old hags slugging across the pedestrian crossing while traffic was moving, drama just always found a way to seep into her routine. Then once she arrived at work—moping of course—but briskly making her way to her office, drama would look her in the face with its obsidian orbs, brand her with a scathing once-over and set her to work, like the slave she was.

That kind of drama was the worst kind. The one that approved of her pay cheque, the one that owned her, that dictated her every move. That drama took the form of Sasuke Uchiha—her employer sent from the pit of hell. He loathed her and she him. She didn't facilitate drama in her world and he viewed simplicity as a felony. And yet while she couldn't a stand a bone in the man, she found it most easy to be herself around him, because only then did he show his true colours and she did hers. He was nothing short of your average asshole and she, the realist whose opinions could easily be mistaken as bitchy remarks.

Her co-workers thought her to be a whore because they saw a couple misleading photographs of Mr Uchiha and herself. And though Sasuke had threatened to file a lawsuit against the Leaf and the scandalous article had been retracted, the females at work didn't stop the glaring or hissing of insults behind her back. Tenten, who at first had been too concerned with what they thought of her became nonchalant and later began to greet the scornful glances with a look that said more than she intended for it to.

So what if they thought she was fucking the boss? That's one step closer to his bed than any of those thirsty hoes would ever get. She stopped herself at that thought, since when was being labelled a slut such an honourable accomplishment? Apparently since it commanded respect and struck fear amongst her lesser counterparts. Have you not seen the way those insignificant bitches quiver in Ino's wake?

Tenten sighed with a grimace, Ino was a whole other pile of shit by itself. That blonde wouldn't pass up an opportunity to gloat about her relationship with Sasuke for anything. She kept making mention the restaurants he had taken her, the new pieces of jewellery he bought her, always conveniently forgetting to mention the bullshit he keeps feeding her. You would have think she'd put herself on a Sasuke diet. But he was like calories that she hadn't a problem gaining.

Tenten concluded it was excessive bragging was as a result of as a need to reaffirm that she was the raven-haired man's one and only to those who thought his interest had wavered. It was almost laughable and the brunette found it hard not to stifle a giggle every once in a while during those endless lunch hours of Sasuke-talk. Sakura would grimace and shift awkwardly in the seat beside her during Ino's tales of fib, as it was clear that someone was not entirely over a certain boss of theirs.

But Sakura had way too much on her plate to deal with jealously. Her affair with the billionaire heir to the Hyuuga dynasty was blowing up the tabloids and had become the talk of the office. Still she remained quite vague with details about the relationship she shared with Neji. Tenten respected that Sakura was sworn to secrecy but damn it she was itching to know if there was really something for Sasuke to panic about.

She thought it would be funny to watch his stoic face morphed through shock, horror and utter resentment. Though, she couldn't help but feel stirred by the fact that Sasuke would interfere so much with Sakura's and Neji's relationship. There had to be more to the story than Sakura being a past lover and his accountant.

Mixing business with pleasure never tends to end well. But wasn't she indulging in same type of immorality she was convicting Sakura and Neji of. She stopped at that thought. Was that what she was doing with Sasuke?

Just thinking about him made her shudder, like the Virgin Mary that she was. The memory of his hands against her bare flesh was enough to send shivers up her spine. The taste of his mouth still lingered on her lips, though the last time they brushed against hers had been almost a week ago. With just one look he could set even her most cogent thoughts into a state of mayhem. Even more so was the fact that one touch from him could force her body into submissiveness and left her completely defenceless against the passion that was entirely theirs and theirs alone.

His striking masculinity scared her and yet at the same time it intrigued her. She would have to be even more careful around him; she couldn't let her guard down. She couldn't allow herself to fall for someone who made it clear that his only intension was to get her in his bed.

"I'm coming to visit next week, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days?" came the voice on the other end of the telephone line.

It simply wasn't normal for one guy to be so crude yet appealing at the same time. She hated arrogance in a man, and this one reeked purely of only masculine surety. She hated the fact that she allowed herself to be bullied by him, she hated that he made her decisions for her when he was around. But that was all about to change because whether in the office or not she was going to be the one who had the last say. Well maybe not in the office, after all it's his company. But she was not going to allow him to persuade her to do anything…that she didn't want to.

"Tenten... are you there?"

She blinked, trying to think of an excuse as to why she was not paying attention. For a minute or two she forgot that she was had been having a discussion over the phone.

"Tenten!" the voice became a bit impatient.

She silently cursed Sasuke for interrupting her conversation by entering her thoughts. "I'm here Hinata..."

"You weren't listening to a word I said," she accused.

"Yes I was..." she lied, "It was just not sinking in, what did you say?"

"You mean what I had asked," the girl corrected her.

"Yeah whatever," she rolled her eyes thanking Kami that Hinata couldn't see the look of utter annoyance on her face. Not annoyed with Hinata but annoyed with herself for thinking about her uptight ass of a boss. This daydreaming of─ this reflecting on─this drooling over Sasuke or whatever the fuck it was, had to stop! "What were you asking?"

"I have business to take care of for Nii-san in town and I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a while. It'd cut back on expenses…" Frugal as ever, that's Hinata for you. "…I won't be there for more than a week," it came off as a plea.

Tenten stepped out of the elevator unto that cursed floor and smirked at the image of Hinata kneeling on her knees with her hands clasp together as though she was praying. It wasn't so much a pretty scene it was just that her tone had forced the image into Tenten's mind.

"You don't have to beg Hinata you're welcome to stay any time. Listen," she said hastily, "I've got to go now, I'm at work and you know how uptight _**your highness**_ gets about the use of cell phones during work hours."

With a final promise to give Hinata a call later, Tenten hung up. She made for the boardroom as quick as possible knowing that today's meeting was very important but also knowing that Sasuke would have her head on a silver platter if she was even five seconds late. It was such a pity that she had forgotten to grab a cup of coffee, one needed the caffeine to keep awake during these long and boring meetings. Half the time she didn't understand what the fuck they were talking about.

After Tenten was clear from the hall way two figures appeared, one looking slightly stirred and the other wore a mischievous grin.

"Well well," the one wearing the smile said to his companion. "Looks like you just got a head start."

"I'm not so sure about this..." the other whined.

"Not sure about what?" Sasuke growled. "Your task is simply. Court the Hyuuga Heiress."

"I'm amazed at the extent to which you'll go to have your own way."

"It's killing two birds with one stone," he told him flatly, patting Naruto's back.

"How so?" the fox asked curiously.

"I think it's safe to say that you're in dire need of some action," Sasuke chuckled. "And I want information, little Miss Hinata will provide us with both of those."

"How do you know that she's even my type?"

Naruto has a type?

"Well if she isn't, make her be!" he barked tugging the blonde towards the boardroom. He can't believe he allowed that witch to get there before him; he'll never hear the end of it. That cursed PA of his…

OoOoOoOo

Tenten glanced at her watch and frowned, Hinata said she would be here three fucking hours ago! Shit, now she was missing the marathon of her favourite TV show. Hadn't Neji taught her anything about punctuality?

Sighing, she shifted her weight to one foot and rubbed her temples, Sasuke's impatience must be rubbing off on her. But three hours was a long time to wait for someone. She admit that it was probably her fault, she hadn't given Hinata her home address and so she was stuck in the lobby at work on a Friday night waiting for friend who was just about as familiar with Konoha as a snowman was with the desert.

Finally tired of worrying she flopped down on one of the leather sofas. The building was close to empty safe for a few janitors and Sasuke who was still in his office sitting on his high horse with that stick stuck up his ass. And by that she meant having a teleconference with some overseas marketers… and by teleconference she meant having a bullying session. He was bitching a bit more than usual these days and she figured it must have something to do with a failed business venture deal he had to call a meeting about. It was confidential so what she knew of it she had learned from probing.

"I'm leaving in half an hour," Tenten said to herself.

In the midst of her frustration as if on cue a certain boss of hers showed up adding to her rage. He smirked, running his eyes over her, from head to toe.

"He stood you up didn't he?" Sasuke asked upon getting off the elevator and stumbling upon his not-so-favourite employee slouching over a sofa in the lobby.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I rather not," he waved her off dismissively then went back to mocking her. "He stood you up?"

She glowered.

"I don't blame him. I mean... if I saw you looking the way that you do now, I'd spin on my heels too."

"If you must know I'm not waiting on a date." Tenten scoffed, "And it's good to know that I don't attract insects."

He chuckled, "You're so feisty it's almost sexy."

"And you're so corny it's almost a nuisance," she countered.

Sasuke laughed again, "Just a word of advice if you continue to flirt with me sooner or later you'll regret it."

"I don't doubt that," she rolled her eyes. But upon seeing the flash of a car light outside through the glass door she got up.

"Going somewhere?" Sasuke caught her tiny wrist.

"Yes, I have to meet someone."

"Who?" his voice lost its teasing, it now held an edge.

"That's none of your business, Mr Uchiha!" she snapped, slapping his hand, but he didn't bulge.

"Sasuke," he reminded her tersely.

"I'm sure the name is appropriate, Mr Uchiha..." She said to purposely to anger him.

"That's what all my friends call me."

"We're not friends Mr. Uchiha. We..."

He frowned, "But we're not strangers are we?"

"I'd prefer if we were."

He gripped her wrist tighter, "Why are you so difficult to deal with?"

"It's because you're accustomed to women who spread their legs on command and I'm not that kind."

He stared at her in stunned silence, all signs of the recent facetiousness evaporating, as angry as she'd ever seen him. "You make it so hard for me to be polite to you. Why can't we just try to be friends?"

"I make it hard for you to be polite to me?" she asked incredulously then stopped. "Okay friends it is," she said tugging her wrist from his strong hold. "Now that you have all that out of your system, can you please step aside so that this cold bitch can pass?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Tenten," he warned her, "That wasn't what I—"

She spun on him, "That's exactly what you called me. You may have couched it in more diplomatic terms, but it's what you meant."

"Females..." he murmured. "That's not what I meant and you know it. You only want to stir up some sort of problem so that I'll leave."

"You know me too well," she gave him a clearly noticeably plastic smile.

"Well, if you think I'll leave then I'm afraid you don't know me as well as I know you," he grinned wickedly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You're meeting someone on my property in the dead of the night; it's only natural that I feel suspicious about your activities."

"Tenten!"

Hinata's arrival was timely, the brunette thought. "Where have you been?" Tenten inquired gathering up her belongings and heading to the opened front door where Hinata was currently sticking her head through.

"I'm s-sorry, b-but I got h-held up," the Hyuuga stuttered.

"Why didn't you try to reach me? I have places to be Hinata," No you don't you lying bitch.

"Give her a break Tenten, she said she was sorry," Sasuke stepped in, coming up behind her. She could almost feel the heat radiating from his body into hers as he drew near.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Tenten spun around to snarl at him. But he had already moved pass her to stand before Hinata.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he offered his hand and the heiress took it. "And you my dear must be the lovely Princess Hinata Hyuuga."

And you my dear must be the lovely Princess Hinata Hyuuga? What the fuck? Tenten felt like gagging, especially when his lips came into contact with the pale flesh of Hinata's wrist. Both girls' cheek went up in flames.

"P-princess?" Hinata asked drawing circles with her toes and looking shyly on the ground.

"You must be, only princesses are blessed with such heavenly looks and charm."

Slick...not!

"Give me a break!" Tenten muttered.

"Don't be jealous," he winked.

"Was it that obvious?" she faked a gasp.

"You didn't tell me you were friends with royalty," He said rather curiously, Hinata flushed.

"Was that sarcasm? Everyone knows you hate anything that's Hyuuga related."

"Don't be silly, who could ever despise sweet, innocent Hinata-chan, a young dime like her is a rare find."

This time a bile definitely rose in Tenten's throat. Did this man not have any dignity? Grabbing Hinata's arm she tugged the blue-haired girl down the plight of stairs leading down into the parking lot. While Tenten wasn't fooled for a second the young Hyuuga was clearly caught up in Uchiha's dark charm.

"What do you say to dinner?" he suddenly asked.

Tenten stopped in her tracks, a blush blatantly obvious on her cheeks. "For the last time Uchiha. Over. My. Dead. Body!"

"I wasn't asking you," he came back as-a-matter-of-factly.

The blood drained from her face but the tips of her ears went red out of embarrassment.

"I-I d-don't k-know if that would be such a good idea, If Neji found out he'd kill me I—" Hinata's face had gone so red it was a wonder how she was still conscious.

"You can't seriously be considering this Hinata!" Tenten shrieked.

"He'll never have to know...," Sasuke said, then he saw Hinata's look of utter mistrust and added, "Let's just call this dinner a truce between Hyuugas and Uchihas. My treat, what do you say?"

"W-What do you think Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"I think Sasuke needs to spontaneously combust!"

"Don't let your envy get the best of you Ten," he laughed.

"I'm not!" there he goes again with that nickname like they were pals! She hated it!

"Are you admitting that you're actually jealous?"

"If you want to go Hinata, that's fine by me," she glared at Sasuke as she said it. "Now let's go, and if Neji asks I knew nothing about this."

"So tomorrow at seven?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "I'll pick you up. I know where to find Tenten's hut."

"Ha ha ha very funny…" Tenten drawled. "I don't know what you've got up your sleeve but I'm watching you, beware..."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he waved at Hinata, choosing to ignore the pair of brown eyes glaring daggers in his skull.

"I'm on to you," she pointed accusingly at him.

He grinned, an evil glint lightening his eyes. _I__'__m not the one you should be keeping your eyes on._ "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

As soon as Hinata and Tenten were clear of the scene Sasuke took out his cell phone and dialled his dear old friend's digits. "Dust off your tux, you've got a date tomorrow night."

"What?"

"And this time Naruto, please don't fuck things up."

OoOoOoOo

Tenten propped her elbows against the bath tub resting her head on her soapy arms. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up over the prospect of Hinata on a date with Sasuke. It most certainly wasn't jealousy, please she was beyond that! But if she could hardly dictate her own behaviour around the damn man, what was to become of Neji's sweet little cousin? After all it was no secret that she wasn't immune to Sasuke's advances, Hinata herself made that be known an hour ago before she left.

"You'll have to be careful around Sasuke, he can be quite a pig sometimes," Tenten warned her.

"Actually he's sort of funny... and c-cute," Hinata stuttered on the last part.

Tenten's brows went up, "Cute? There is nothing cute about that womanizer, that ass of man, that self-centred jerk."

"I-I know h-how you feel, b-but do you have too b-be so ha-harsh, I mean he's still your boss..."

"All I'm saying Hinata is that Sasuke is very experienced and he will use every trick in the book to get to you."

Speaking from experience much?

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just be careful," she heaved an exasperated sigh.

"H-how harmful c-could he be?"

"Let's hope that you don't have to find out," she ushered her out of the bathroom. "Now go get dress he'll be here any minute now."

An hour and a half had passed since Sasuke had picked up Hinata with that stupid smirk on his face. Tenten had been worried but now as she relaxed in her bubble bath, she thought what the heck…Hinata can handle herself. And even if she couldn't, Neji surely would. Sasuke wouldn't dare try anything inappropriate with her. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was up to.

Her cell phone rang, stirring up the stillness of the room.

"Hello," Tenten managed to answer calmly though it was a struggle to hold the phone with her slippery palms.

"Are you going to spend all night in there?" The voice was too familiar.

Not completely following, Tenten asked, "In where? What are you talking about?"

"In the bathroom," he said, she could hear the smirk in his tone, "Your pizza is getting cold and I'm getting bored."

"How do you know these things?" her voice bounced off the tiles. "Don't tell me you're in my house!"

"If I knew you were going to take this long in the bathroom, I would have joined you."

Fuck! If he touched her pizza he was a dead man.

"Get out of my house, or I'm calling the police, I'm going charge you for breaking and entering," she climbed out of the tub, wrapped her slender self in a white towel and stormed into the living room in search of the devil himself. And regardless of the fact that he was nowhere in sight she felt a growing sense of self-consciousness.

"I haven't broken or entered anywhere...yet," it was all too clear what he was alluding to. What a sick son-of-a-bitch.

"Where are you?'' she demanded harshly through the phone.

"Right behind you..." she heard his voice and spun around to meet his devious onyx eyes. Her boil ran hot.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" she barked.

"Relax, you don't want to wake the entire of the building."

"That's exactly what I plan to do!" she said loudly. "I still have nightmares about the last time you conveniently stopped by," she made air quotes when she said the word 'conveniently'.

Sasuke grinned wickedly, an eyebrow elevated, "So you've been fantasizing about me?"

"Where's Hinata?" Tenten suddenly realized the absence of her friend.

"She's out," was Sasuke's answer.

"What do you mean out? You're supposed to be there with her," she said through clenched teeth, drawing the towel closer around her.

"Yeah, but I found the perfect substitute."

"Really now?" she asked in amazement. "Scientists found a species of bacteria sickening enough to match up to you?"

"That bacteria goes by the name of Naruto," his voice was stern. "Just remember that you started the name calling."

"Hinata is out with Naruto?" She gaped. "You mean that boy from the club?"

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke frowned realizing that he wasn't really looking for an answer. It was easier to count the things that weren't wrong with Naruto than to count the things that were.

"Nothing's wrong with Naruto; actually I prefer Naruto to you," she informed him.

"It's a mutual feeling; I prefer Hinata to you."

Tenten laughed, that clearly wasn't the response she had expected.

"Though I much prefer the view I'm getting now, to that of Hinata's cute little purple dress." He ran his eyes over her the way he normally did. "Less is really more..."

Tenten squirmed, realizing her attire—or lack thereof. If it were ever possible for a man to make love to a woman without actually touching her then that was exactly what was happening. His eyes wandered as though they knew no boundaries. They ate up every inch of exposed skin. "Do you think about anything else other than bedtime activities?"

"You can use the word sex, I'm not a toddler," Sasuke half smiled.

"That you most certainly are not!" she drew her towel even closer around her, thoroughly appalled.

"And yes I do think about other things."

"Like...?"

"Like undressing and—"

"—I'm sorry I asked!" she shrieked covering her two ears.

Her action struck him as funny and he roared with laughter, flopping back on to a sofa, "You're such a child." His eyes went dark and she heard his breath quicken. "Are you a virgin?"

"At least I'm not a pervert!" she folded her arms and turned up her nose. "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one, either you are or you aren't."

She closed her eyes and frowned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Sasuke laughed, "I do plan on finding out."

Her eyes flew open. "I was merely joking," she took a step back when he stood up. His body was tense, but the grip he caught her wrists in was relaxed.

His voice was level, when he spoke again. "But I'm not."

She took a deep breath and felt the tension in him. "I'm not playing Sasuke; I swear I will call the police."

He ran a thumb along the bow of her lip. "And I'm not playing Tenten, if you don't answer the question I swear I'll be forced to removed that towel and find out for myself," his tone was dry. It didn't reveal whether he was being serious or teasing.

She could feel her skin going red with heat. His dirty talk wasn't supposed to have this effect on her. She should be repulsed!

He leaned forward and brushed her lips with his, "Well?"

She bowed her head, "Yes."

"Yes what?" He leaned forward again and this time he lingered, and she parted her lips to him. The kiss seeped into her like water into the soil.

"Yes I'm a virgin." He tasted her lips and her tongue, and she sighed into his mouth and reached out to him, pulling herself close to his chest to feel his heart beating close beside hers.

"I knew it," he breathed into her ears and pulled away laughing. "Well this most certainly is inconvenient."

She scoffed, "Is that so?"

"I don't care what anybody says; virgins are overrated and they are no fun. I don't like the idea of having to give instructions while in bed. It takes the fun out of sex."

She didn't know why she took offence, "Then why do you pursue me?"

He laughed hard again, "Who says that I'm pursuing you?"

Stinging tears burned the back of Tenten's lowered eyes, "Then why do you keep provoking me?"

"Because men like the things they can't have."

"But you said it yourself that you don't want me," she smiled at the knowledge. "However your actions keep telling me otherwise."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Why ask Hinata out on a date then get Naruto to replace you just so you could come over here and harass me if you weren't the least bit interested?"

"I can't help it if my buddy has a thing for the Hyuuga heiress. If torturing myself by spending some time with you is the price I have to pay to get him a date, then so be it."

She growled. So that was the plan from the beginning? To get Naruto a date? He was never truly interested in Hinata. Somehow knowing that made her feel a little less threatened but like a complete bitch. A cruel little thought came to mind, she grinned at him.

"It's highly unlikely that you'd do something so nice for anybody without gaining something in return," she took a reluctant step towards him. "Either Naruto's date with Hinata will provide you with something, or..." she toiled a strand of her wet hair. "...you thought getting Hinata out of my house would increase the likelihood of you getting lucky."

He smirked, clasping his palms on her hips. "Maybe a little bit of both."

"I thought so," she whispered, closing the gap between them. She kissed him, cautiously at first, then building to the intensity that he had given her thrusting her tongue into his mouth, trying to take him all into her. "Now let's talk about my intentions."

"Only if they are purely impure."

She pulled away to slide a hand between them, "I'm always willing to go to the extra mile to get you out of my hair."

"Only if that extra mile means going all the way..." His mouth covered hers in a kiss that drained every thought from his head. He'd intended to kiss her gently, seduce her slowly; savouring each touch but the instant she made the first move a flash-fire reaction sizzled through him, incinerating him where he stood.

"I think you'll regret this more than I will." She smirked against his lips, thoroughly terrified at what she was attempting as she guided them across the room towards that fated door.

"I can assure you that it'll be mutually benefiting," with a low growl, his arms tightened around her hips, pushing her until her shoulders hit the wall. He spread her legs, settling himself between her thighs while feasting on her lush mouth and his hands roamed restlessly along the curve of her bottom. Hooking beneath her knee and raising her leg to his waist, opening her to his touch.

Their tongues mated an erotic friction that quickly depleted him of the control she had already stolen. She shifted against him, dragging a growl from his throat. His hips involuntarily thrust into her. She shuddered against him, one clever hand reaching up beneath her towel.

She caught his hand just before he could completely strip away what little control she had over the events unfolding. "No!" she exclaimed kissing his fingers, while he stared at her though eyes that would have melted her if she weren't keen on kicking him out. "No, not here," she indicated to the door beside them with a nudge of her head.

His lips curled upwards. "Don't be hasty."

She stared at him in startled silence. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing and the rapid beating of her heart, the sound of her sanity slipping away. Her legs felt weak, and her arms seemed to slide around his broad shoulders of their own volition as she felt her body meld itself to his. He placed one strong hand between her shoulder blades to support her.

Her hips were pressed against his, and her spine was arched back, pushing her breasts upwards. It was an undeniably erotic position, and a rush of sexual excitement stormed through her body, starting an insistent throbbing of desire deep within her. "Sasuke…"

Her hand managed to grasp the door knob and she turned it frantically, but it wouldn't bulge. Imposing as always Sasuke took it upon himself to open it for himself. But it wasn't the door to Tenten's bedroom and when he realized it, it was too late for she had already pushed him through it, shutting him out of her apartment.

"Real cute!" he pounded a fist on her door erupting in an ironic burst of laughter.

On the other side of the door Tenten slid down along the length of her door clutching herself and laughing, barely catching her breath. "I guess what they say is true, _both heads can't work at the same time;_ it's just one of the many defects of being male."

Sasuke couldn't agree anymore. But what was it about this woman that reduced him to his most basic and primitive instincts? He should have figured that she was up to something the moment she became so yielding. He was a man who prided himself on his self-control, who used that control, along with his innate expertise with females and ability to see the big picture and get what he wanted. But this woman had completely flipped the script on him, subjected him to her control and humiliated him in the process.

"You've just started a war," he warned through clenched jaws.

She giggled.

* * *

**A/N: This was way too long and uneventful. Plus very little could have been done to improve on this chapter, the idea behind it was already immature. Please pardon the quality of the next couple chapters I'm trying to rewrite them one at a time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: Yes! I've finally made it to chapter ten! Rewritten and revised, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke face-palmed himself, of all the cheap tricks to fall prey to, Tenten's was the dirtiest…as innocent as it was. He should have known she was up to no good the moment she started to indulge him, after all she was always the duck and run for cover kind of girl when it came to male advances. He was so caught up into seeing whether that fiery personality of hers would transcend into something far more profound in the bedroom that he failed to see the monkey business that was conspiring.

But he was resolute that his urgency had little to do with his desire for her and more to do with the fact that he was coming under pressure with the deadline of the bet drawing nearer. His work schedule didn't grant him much flexibility and to top things off his target wasn't entirely submissive. To say she was stubborn would have been an insult to mules. He was anticipating that moment when could possess her with the ultimatum of clearing his head of her. Her presence in his thoughts was starting to become a nuisance almost like her actual presence when she first started to work for me.

Naruto's nasty little bet made it somehow tolerable to have her around, convenient actually. Now he didn't have to get all worked up about her testy attitude and silver tongue instead he became more focused on ways to take advantage of those attributes whilst he took every cell in her body under his control.

"What do you think?"

"About what Ten?" Sasuke shook himself, but he couldn't push away the im age of her lying on his bed with a couple of pillows shoved under her hips. Those lush long legs open, inviting.

Ino narrowed her eyes at him, planting her hands on her hips, "Ten?" she shrieked. "She has a nickname now!"

Sasuke swore.

"I'm sorry I did not realize that I held some likeness to your skanky brunette aid," she raised a fair brow, her pink lips set in an angry line.

He smirked, "It's an honest mistake," wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back so that she was sitting on his lap. He nib bled at her neck. "Don't be offended."

She turned her head to look at him, cerulean eyes blazing, "You just called me by her name so obviously you have her on your mind."

"Strictly work related," he said flatly.

"I still don't like her," she sighed, turning on his lap so that she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're spending an awful lot of time with her lately."

"She's my PA Ino, it's only natural," his tone giving way to his annoyance. "You aren't feeling threatened by her are you?" he eased her off his shoulders, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her face to his so he could study her expression.

"Of course not," she gave a dismissive wave of her hand but her voice lacked conviction. As if to proclaim her superiority she dipped her head, surprising Sasuke by the devastating crush of her mouth on his. She was ruthless, she was angry, and she plundered and took with a hunger that Sasuke always appreciated.

"Why should you?" he smirked against her lips.

When Ino bent her head again, this time her touch was firm and seductive. Her mouth settled over his and caused a deep sigh to move through the Uchiha. With an expertise Sasuke dimly acknowledged Ino forced his mouth to open to hers, touching his tongue to hers and causing a flash flood of liquid heat to his groin. This was what she did best. Dominate.

He shifted slightly so that she fell more into the cradle of his lap, "If you keep this up you need not worry about being replaced…by anyone." He hauled her even closer, growling something in his throat as her mouth continued to explore.

Her hands climbed over his broad shoulders and clinging to his neck, she arched her body into his, her fingers tangling in the silky strands of his hair. "And by keeping this up you mean being an excellent lay?" her voice had gone from husky to icy.

He kissed her pouting lips and smirked, "That among other things."

Her hands retreated to her side; she fixed him a look, "Among other things?"

Sasuke's features changed. "You're above flattery."

"Still it would be nice to have you shower me with compliments every once in a while."

"Don't you have enough guys doing that already?" the moment the words left his mouth he wished he could have taken them back for they earned him the full extent of Ino's glare.

"Apparently not enough," she got up, straightening out her skirt.

"What's that suppose to mean?" his expression closed over a stern mask.

"It means that you have enough girls lying on their backs for you," bone-deep resentment burning in her eyes, she shook her blonde head, "So I don't see how much significance our relationship could possibly be to you."

He scowled, rubbing his temple, "If it makes you feel any better I think you are prettier and hotter than all the women in this building," he recited monotonously. These types of conversations between himself and Ino were becoming way too frequent. And so dialogue tended to flow like a drawn out monologue.

"That doesn't cut it!" she scoffed.

He shrugged his shoulders, exasperation getting the better of him, "Then what does?" he really wasn't counting on the answer.

There was an endless pause and then her voice came out of the silence low and casual, "A commitment."

His anger drained away, leaving his eyes huge in a face gone stark-white.

"I want a relationship where my only insurance isn't in the skills that I possess behind closed door. This arrangement that we have between us completely undermines my potential as a companion."

Obsidian eyes stared at her.

She stared at him in return, her eyes startled. Tears filled her then and tracked a silent path along her temples and into her hair. "Do you feel anything at all for me?"

Confusion etched across his face, "Is this about Tenten?"

She shook her head, biting her lips as if to stop herself from hurling. "You can't even find the words to say how you feel about me," she threw up in hands in the air. "I don't understand—"

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, cutting her off without compunction.

"I don't know…a fucking foetus perhaps!"

Shock and hesitance held him silent for a moment however he regarded her with impassive cool. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Her feathery brows lifting in a frown of incomprehension, Ino stared back steadily at him. Frustration roared through her, fury surging along her veins with all the power of a tidal wave. "Is this a joke?" she repeated incredulously. "If you can't tell me where we stand, I see no point in continuing this relationship."

His eyes followed her hand to where she planted it on her flat stomach. An awful suspicious began to form in his mind and it had nothing to do with the vicious circle of grief eating away at his chest. It was ridiculous. Ino couldn't be pregnant; he had always been meticulous about taking precautions.

"Now that I am expecting, I need a little stability and you clearly can't offer me that," she said casually.

His grim mask slipped a little, he looked a little disoriented. "You're being serious?"

Her mouth became a tense line, "I want a commitment, or I'm gone. I will not settle for the position of main squeeze unless I am your only squeeze," she said gathering her belongings.

He shook his head in despair, "Let's back track a bit, what is the point of this argument."

If humans could breathe fire…well just say hell haths no fury, "What is the point of this argument?" she was astonished. "I am carrying your child; I deserve some semblance of respect—"

"—One. How do I know you actually pregnant?" he asked and she threw him a little pencil-like object. It had two red strokes along a white strip of varnished looking paper. He figured the device must have been a pregnancy test and squirmed when he realized she must have had to pee on it get the results. "Two. How do I know it's even my child?"

Something within Ino snapped, and it hadn't nothing to do with the fact that Tenten entered the office the precise moment he uttered the last sentence. "I don't doubt it for a second, so if I were you I'd lawyer up asshole…" then she added while glaring at the newly arrived, "…because it's going to be a fucking long and bumpy legal ride," with that said she headed out the door bumping into Tenten's shoulders on her way out.

OoOoOoOo

"What's her problem?" Tenten stared accusingly at Sasuke concurrently rubbing out the ache in her shoulders, but he looked just as perplexed as she was. "Is everything alright?"

He stood up, clearing his desk, "I need you to clear my schedule for today."

"Excuse me sir," She challenged him with her direct gaze.

"Did I stutter?" he bristled with anger and a certain amount of weird disappointment.

"Forgive me if it's not my place to say sir," said cautiously adjusting the strap of her handbag. "But you run a multi-million dollar company; you can't allow a mere argument with your girlfriend to make you forget that."

In three long strides he came to tower above her. Sasuke felt a rising tide of anger rush through him as he contemplated punishing her for her forwardness. Who did she think she was bringing that self-righteous crap to him? "I pay you to take instructions not lend your opinions."

Tenten swallowed taking a conscious step back. She could feel her heart beating like a drum inside her. After having spent the entire weekend thinking about him, seeing him now, towering over her, made her feel as though the air was being sucked out of her lungs. She wondered whether he was aware that she was trembling. "I'll get right on it then."

He caught her wrist, "And while you're at it phone my lawyer."

She turned about to gauge the seriousness of his demand but resorted to asking, "It's that serious?"

He released her hand, moving to the window and stared outside for a few seconds before turning round to face her. "Ino's pregnant," he told her. But she got the impression that he was still trying to convince himself of the news.

"I guess congratulations are in order?" she asked rather than stated. Something very unpleasant crept up along her spine making it near impossible to conjure a smile for him.

"Don't be silly," he hissed.

She flinched, "I take it you're not particularly excited about the news."

"This is all her doing," he sighed rotating his shoulders. "Where's the excitement in that."

She moistened her lips trying to understand the reason for his behaviour. "She knocked her own self up?" she couldn't help it, resorting to sarcasm was always automatic, especially in cases like these when her boss was being impossible. "I flunked biology in high school but I'm pretty sure it takes two to make a baby."

His expression gave little away but Tenten sensed a thread of annoyance stringing his words together as he spoke. "You're right, I run a company, I don't have time to be wasting on dead weight," he waved her off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Forget the schedule I need you to—"

"—to tell you that you are being a pussy."

His lips parted out of sheer disbelief for a second before they returned to their usual tight line.

"Creating a life together is something that should be celebrated regardless of the motive behind conception," her brown eyes blazed amber. "Sure Ino may not be the ideal woman to be having a child with, heck you're not too far up on any woman's list of men to conceive for…unless perhaps they are after your money," she added. "But this is happening whether you like it or not," she told him flatly. "And you need to suck it up and step up because when you're going to refer to a fellow female as dead weight I take offence to it," she pointed out.

His silence was deterring.

"The only dead weight around here is you and that child she's carrying."

There was a tiny flicker of the nerve pulsing by the side of his mouth, still he said nothing. The anger radiating off him was almost tangible.

"This baby may just very well be the best damn thing that has happened to you two," her voice was wavered. "Maybe it's a sign that you should settle down."

He grunted.

"I mean you're not getting any older and investors are more inclined to invest in businesses being run by married men, it has been proven," she couldn't shut up. "Married C.E.O's present a sense of stability, loyalty and devotedness."

He raised an eyebrow and she practically had to slap her hands over her mouth to stop herself from rambling further.

"Are you done?" he asked calmly fixing her a livid glare.

Her throat rose and fell as she nodded like the idiot that she was.

Sasuke's lips curved into a small smirk but it quickly dispersed before Tenten saw it. "Now if you're suggesting that I marry Ino, I suggest that you go down stairs and make yourself a nice warm mug of coffee because obviously you don't hold your liquor very well."

She blinked.

"It's very foolish of you to side against me, but what's remarkably stupid is that you would defend the very woman who set out to destroy you from the very beginning."

"What?"

"You've always blamed me for those pictures of us in your apartment when it was Ino all along."

Tenten had no hope of disguising her shock. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to get her voice to work. Her brain was flying off in all directions, confused, appalled, lost. She could only stare at him.

"It doesn't matter how I found out," he answered reading her mind.

Their telepathy was growing more and more in sync these days.

She ran her tongue over her lips again, "That still doesn't make you any less guilty than she is."

"Look," he said, moving even closer, dropping his hands unto her shoulders. "I'm not afraid to admit that I don't usually own up to my responsibilities, but believe me, this is not one of them."

She looked up at him again but his eyes were like glittering diamonds: hard and impenetrable. "How can you say that?"

"Because since I found out that she came off the pill and was scoffing down fertility drugs instead we stopped having sex." Something flickered in his gaze, a quick lightning flash of something she couldn't quite identify.

She was curious. Sasuke didn't strike her as the type to go snooping around female business, so how did he come by that notion?

"A mutual friend of ours," he answered before she got the chance to ask.

"And this friend's credibility isn't in question?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "This isn't an interrogation and it wouldn't be the first time she tried something like this before."

"What do you mean?"

His gaze held hers; searching her features…searching her soul for a reason not to trust her with what was desperately hanging at the tip of his tongue. "Ino and I dated a while back in high school."

Tenten swallowed a tight knot of something that she couldn't put a name to. "I don't want you to think that I'm forcing your hand here. If you don't feel comfortable sharing…you don't have to."

One of his broad shoulders rose and fell in a dismissive shrug that Tenten somehow felt wasn't quite representative of how he felt. "She cheated on me with one of my older brother's friends and later faked a pregnancy to get me back after I told her we were through."

Typical Ino, she thought.

He waited a bit before continuing, "It got me into a lot of trouble with my parents who were not particularly amused when they found out the truth, because bottom line was Ino couldn't have staged a pregnancy and blamed it on me if I wasn't having sex with her."

Tenten cringed, she still couldn't get used to the 'S' word being used so offhandedly. "What happened next?" she asked, still amazed at how open he was being with her.

"My parents told me not to see her."

"But you did anyway."

Sasuke's expression didn't change, "I was a teenager after all, which meant that I was only ever obedient to my hormones."

She nodded in understanding. You'd think he'd banish the girl from his thoughts after pulling stunts like those. But she supposed sex sufficed. A thought came to mind that felt like a hand grabbing at her insides and twisting it cruelly. "Do you love her?"

No, he loved the sex, another voice told her. But the silence that followed tried to tell her otherwise.

"I'd like to think that we have is purely physical," he said rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

She shuddered, slapping his hand away, "No, what you have is a baby together."

He pulled back frowning.

"Ino and whoever knocked her up are having a baby together," he corrected pointedly. "Not me."

"You're punishing her aren't you?" Tenten raised her eyes back at him. "Even after all those years, you've never gotten over her cheating on you, have you?"

His eyes were like shuttered windows, they seared hers for a beat or two before they fell away. "Don't be ridiculous."

"She scarred you," she whispered, her throat going dry. "That is why you're like this."

"Hn?"

"Self-possessed, headstrong, overbearing, promiscuous…you're trying to prove your masculinity, because it never recovered from—"

He took her mouth with such a force it knocked the wind out of her lungs and set her soul on fire. His tongue slipped between her lips, stealing into her warmth. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her tight. Again and again, his tongue dipped into her mouth sending even more spirals of heat throughout her bloodstream. It was not until his palms cupped her bottom and held to him that she pounded his chest until he released her.

"How dare you?" she tried to hold her composure.

"How dare you?" he shot back. "Stop trying to psychoanalyze me. All your hypotheses are incorrect."

Tenten gave a scathing snort and a challenging glare, "Are they?"

"My life does not revolve around any one woman," he gave a little couldn't-care-less shrug. "Or any woman for that matter," he held her gaze. "I simply do as my ego pleases."

She frowned, studying him through narrowed eyes, "I swear you two deserve each other!"

Something moved at the back of his eyes, "For the last time Tenten, she can't be carrying my child."

"At least consider the possibility."

"The closest I've come to taking a woman to bed in months was when I took you to that drive-in a couple weeks ago."

She didn't believe him for one second but she felt her eyes widen and the pit of her stomach tilt at the memory. "Don't try to be cute."

He smirked looking her up and down, "I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you were pregnant with my child after that."

"But you wouldn't exactly be thrilled either would you," she refused to wilt under his gaze. "I heard the last remark you made in Ino's presence."

"She gets around," he said as if it were any consolation.

"And so do you."

"I'm not going to marry a woman just because she'd allegedly pregnant with my offspring," he straightened himself. "Besides…my ideal wife has to be able to cook. Can you cook?"

She knew he was teasing but his question sent a little jolt of surprise through her. "I know my way around the kitchen," she couldn't force back the little grin that formed on her lips.

He chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a bunch my ideal wife isn't a virgin."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the abrupt ending but I had to cut so many insignificant scenes from this chapter that I wasn't sure where I had originally intended to go with it. So yeah, hopefully I get to rewrite the others…**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: ****I was anxious to get to this chapter it was by far one of the worst. Rewriting it was a real challenge, sigh I was such a snot nose little brat back when I started this...**

Huge inroads had been made into the Chinese food, which was spread on the table between them. Noodles and other assorted bits of food had managed to escape the chopsticks and were hardening on the pine table‐top. The bottle of wine was nearing its end, but Hinata was barely aware of having drunk anything at all. It had taken a little while, but she had lowered her defenses and was proud of how normal she was behaving.

"No offence, but Neji sounds like a real tool," Naruto laughed, sipping his wine and looking over the rim of his glass, surprising himself of his level of maturity tonight and how the date was going as if Hinata Hyuuga was any ordinary girl.

He watched her as she tipped her head back, her eyelids half closed so she could savoir the noodles with her chopsticks then she rested her elbow on the table, cupped her face in her hand and looked at him through drooping Hyuuga eyes, "Nii-san's a very nice person…the nicest person in the world," her world slurred.

Naruto swallowed subconsciously loosening up his collar which seemed to have gotten tighter, "I think you've had way too much to drink," he said shoving the wine bottle out of Hinata's reach. "Tenten will have my head if I take you home in this state," he muttered to himself. But Sasuke would be so proud, a voice coaxed him on.

"What? But we haven't even tried the ramen flavoured wine yet," she murmured.

He laughed nervously scratching his head, "How about a mug of green tea," he suggested, trying to relax his long body into the chair, giving her the benefit of his undivided attention. Without bothering to glance around, he summoned a waiter. "It's funny, how after a couple glasses of wine you don't stutter anymore."

She lowered her eyes, flushing with embarrassment, her hair a riot of dark ringlets framing her face, making her looking impossibly feminine.

"It's usually the other way around," he laughed again shaking his head. "Green tea for the lady and I'll have a bowl of ramen," he said when the waiter arrived.

Except that it wasn't the waiter. "Yeah right," the snarl was accompanied by the roll of eyes.

Naruto frowned.

Hinata stared ahead with piercing silver eyes, apparently sobering up to challenge their most unwelcomed guest.

"What do you want?" Naruto's voice was pleasant but his face wore a scowl, her name rolled of his tongue like it tasted bitter. "Ino..."

She gave the two a curious once-over and smirked, "My dear Hinata, you certainly don't waste time."

"Wha-what's th-that su-suppose to mean?" she asked nervously tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ears.

"Don't play coy with me," Ino said tersely, using her hip to nudge Naruto out of his seat. "You and I need to have a little chat," she lowered her voice for dramatic effect as she sat down.

Taking the hint Naruto asked, "Will you be okay?"

Hinata nodded.

"You were just leaving…" Ino told him with the dismissive wave of her hand, a habit she had picked up from Sasuke.

"I'll be over there then," he said and left.

"Now then," Ino said, clasping her hands together on the table before her and fixing the Hyuuga heiress with look of keen interest. "Does Neji know you're out here fooling around with the enemy while you should be out on business?"

Hinata toyed with her fingers beneath the table. "He's a fri-friend."

"He's a fri-friend?" Ino jeered patronizingly. "What sort of friend takes a friend out to such and expensive restaurant and purchases such an exquisite bottle of wine if not for the purpose of a date?" she asked, eyeing the bottle of red wine with envy.

The Hyuuga was quiet. Despite her intention to stay unperturbed, she found herself reaching jerkily for her water glass.

Ino started again, making her tone conversational, "It's only been two months but I already miss the taste of red wine," she sighed rubbing her tummy. "The doctors are saying it's not good for the baby," she said watching carefully for Hinata's reaction.

Her ears pricked up, "Wha-what?"

Ino forked up a morsel of Naruto's chicken from his plate, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked looking over Hinata's shoulders, giving a careless shrug of her own when she added, "Look, I won't mention this to Neji," she pointed at the table hinting the date with Naruto. "But you have to do something in return for me."

Hinata was mute, but she was listening.

Ino closed the space between them, "I need you to give Neji a message, tell him it's regarding our embryo embedded in my uterus."

What. The. Fuck?

OoOoOoOo

Tenten gazed abstractedly out across the expanse of Sasuke's office, filled with late morning light, glancing down into in the parking lot through the smoked-glass window. "Are you sure you want me to get involved?" she asked for the hundredth time since her boss so ardently suggested she played the arbitrator in his squabble with his girlfriend.

A shrug moved his powerful shoulders, "I'll need someone here to stop me from strangling her to death," he said casually.

Her expression morphed. No longer approving, it became harder, harsher, with a cynical twist to her mouth now. "It won't get that far. Besides, I think you're going about this in an entirely wrong way."

A dark, saturnine eyebrow lifted in response. "You said to consider the possibilities and that's what I'm doing. If it is indeed my child I don't want her to have a single say in its upbringing."

"Slapping legal papers in her face about custody now will only stir up animosity."

"There's already enough of that going around."

There was a gibe in his voice. She could hear it distinctly. She swallowed down a retort. But her silence must have irritated him. The glint in his eye told her that.

"I can't be a father."

She felt her stomach hollow, a knife twisting in her chest. Her eyes rested on him, "Any man can be a father Sasuke, it just takes a real one to be a dad and you're nothing short of that," Tenten said trying to lift the spirits in the room.

For the first time since he met her, he wasn't analyzing, just gazing at her and feeling something go through him that seemed to be scouring him out from the inside. Words of gratitude formed on his lips but they never came.

"I only hope that my presence won't initiate world war three," she snapped her head away, evening out the imaginary creases in her skirt.

"We have so many problems adding to it won't make a difference," he remarked.

"Is that so?" The sound of Ino's voice penetrated. Both their eyes went to her as she stood in the by the open door. "I take it that you've already manipulated the office aid into taking your side?" she asked stepping inside.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Please take a seat."

"You forgot to tell me that we'd be having an audience," she turned her head in Tenten's direction, "Or is she here to keep your coffee mug filled?" she snorted. "I take mine without cream or sugar," she smirked at the brunette, expecting her to run off on the errand.

Her frown deepened when the said girl remained rooted in her spot and retorted, "So do I."

"I'm not even going to beat around the bush," Sasuke said getting straight to the point as usual, "Why did you come off the pill?"

She grinned, giving Sasuke her undivided attention. "My doctor thought it was time that I changed my method of contraception after a while the pill becomes hazardous to health."

His eyes flickered briefly, his expression controlled, "So why take fertility hormones if your doctor told you to switch your contraceptive method?" he asked. "That defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

The room grew hushed.

Ino was sitting very still, her hands knotted together in her lap. She looked from Tenten to Sasuke, her eyes empty. "I thought that was confidential, Temari you fucking bitch," she muttered under her breath. She fell silent again, the guilt lacerated her face but she wouldn't condemn herself. She took a sharp breath, "I wanted a baby."

"You hate children," Sasuke reminded her.

"I needed insurance," she said as forwardly as one could.

Sasuke's eyes grew hard, "Insurance?"

She wanted a baby for insurance? Insurance against what? A fucking fire? This bitch! She puts all six letters in psycho.

"I admit that it wasn't the best of ideas."

For a moment dismay filled him, and then his annoyance deepened. "You're damn right it wasn't," he told her, his jaws clenching. "Let me enlighten you on something they call a custody hearing, it involves—"

"—you don't want this child anymore than I do!" she laughed, it was cruel and vicious. "Your empty threats are like placebos. If anything you'll avoid the courts so you can avoid the obligation."

"Try me," he said coolly.

She made herself meet his gaze, made herself look at those dark, cold eyes. Her heart was hammering away, all she could feel was the panic rising in her. With harsh, deep breaths, she fought for control. She knew it in her heart, he was dead serious. "This is ridiculous!"

"I'll be seeing you in court in a couple of months," he said unsympathetically and disregarding. "Only a sociopath would try to trap a man with a child."

"You can't do that," she stared, her face aghast.

He took a breath, and then went on, his voice crisp and decisive, "Do you remember that little stunt you pulled the other day when you sent the photographers to Tenten's apartment? That's an invasion of privacy and you can also be filed a lawsuit against for encouraging that false article in the Leaf's Magazine."

"So now I'm being bullied by the boss and his bitch?" she almost laughed at the irony.

Tenten did a double-take; she hadn't agreed to bring the justice system into this. In fact she had put the whole incident behind her and wasn't too keen on digging up skeletons of what she considered the past.

"I can prove that it was an act of envy and paint you as mentally unstable and unsuitable to raise a child, whether it be on your own or with the help of some unfortunate soul. If you're lucky I may even plea that you get instituted into a psychiatric facility."

Ino swallowed, tears welling up under her eyelids. "What makes you so sure that you can go up against me and win? Your reputation doesn't exactly paint you as a law abiding or cultured citizen."

He stood up signaling the end of their discussion, "Because money talks and bullshit stinks," he told her simply, relishing in the satisfaction of knowing he had her right where he wanted her but brooding over the fact that it didn't spark a confession out of her.

"Let's be fair here," Tenten said earning the full extent of both their glares. Ino didn't want to be reminded of her presence and Sasuke heard the 'F' word which he completely excluded from his vocabulary…and hers.

"We're done here," he said shutting her up.

But once Tenten got started there was no means of shutting her up, "What Ino did is beyond despicable but I can't sit back and allow you to disseminate a fellow female with your threats of—"

Sasuke shook his head, she was such a feminist. But it wasn't he who cut her off it was Ino. "—and that would be my cue to leave," she said.

Tenten looked puzzled.

She threw her handbag over her shoulder and got up from her seat, "When you start taking my side I know that I've initiated a pity party. And in case you haven't noticed, we don't shop in the same stores, because I am not a charity case."

"He's reducing you to nothing but a pawn in his scheme. Haven't you any dignity?" the brunette asked fervently.

She twisted her mouth as if to appear in deep thought then she shook her head, "I lost it when you started defending me."

"I wasn't defending you!" she exclaimed.

"Hold true to your cause Sasuke," she told him point blank. "Because I will to mine…"

"And what exactly might that be?"

"Getting revenge for all the time you've hurt and humiliated me over the years."

"You brought that on yourself!" he growled.

"I made one mistake and you dedicated your life to crucifying me for the rest of mine?" she threw her hands up in exasperation. Then she brought her voice down, "I'm going to make such a mess of your world you're going to wish we had been over when you told me so years ago."

"Except that we were finished long before then."

Her eyes suddenly flared with emotion, "That's a lie! You loved me!"

Sasuke felt icy cold go through him, "Where's the proof?"

She had the nerve to point at her flattened abdomen. "Here's the proof."

He chuckled, "The only thing that proves is that you were an easy lay."

For once Tenten wasn't in opposition with Ino when she landed a slap on the side of Sasuke's face. It jerked his head back, made his nostrils flare and his mouth tighten to a flat line of tension. "You were lucky to have had me, and you know it!"

One of his hands rubbed at the red hand-sized mark on his jaw. "I would rather have had cancer," he grimaced.

OoOoOoOo

Tenten bit the inside of her jaw, "That when well," she chanced at look at Sasuke, he was absolutely glowering.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

She shrugged her shoulders backing away from she had stood near the window and out of his reach. "If the child wasn't yours I figured that she would have coughed it out after hearing that you alleged want it. If not to get you to change your mind about going to court then she would do it to hurt you."

"I'm not talking about that dammit!"

She pressed her lips together, "She's has been very open and honest about her intentions, there's no way she's lying about the baby."

"You were pitting her against me," a muscle worked in his jaw.

"You've done a great deal of that on your own," she bit back. "We went in with a strategy to extract the truth from her, now that we have it what are you going to do?"

The silence between them stretched like elastic.

"She's lying."

Tenten rolled her eyes and frowned, "About which part? Wanting a child as insurance or having a vendetta? Because her actions seem pretty convincing to me."

His dark eyes flashed with irritation as they came back to hers. "Alright then, custody hearing it is."

It was like a slap to her face, "That was just for interrogational purposes you can't take her child away, that's not fair to her."

Sasuke felt a frown tugging at his forehead, "It was your idea to begin with I'm only reinforcing it."

"At least talk this through with your lawyer before you pursue it, you said it yourself you don't want the responsibilities of being a father," he scowled at her and she added, "At least not in so many words."

"My world is being turned upside-down by this child already having to share custody with Ino is where I draw the line," he shook his head in disapproval.

Tenten let out a long tense breath, "Maybe if you whine long enough about having your life being ruined by this baby then it'll take a hint and leave," she suggested, sarcastically of course.

His dark gaze turned flinty. "Do you always use sarcasm to get across a point?"

Her lips curled up a fraction, "Only when I have to deal with hardheaded bosses like yourself."

He smirked, "Do I sense double connotations?"

Realizing what he meant she lowered her eyes and flushed. "Do you always have to find the time to be inconveniently vulgar?"

He closed the distance between them, "Distract me," he instructed latching his hand around her waist. His hands tightened as soon as he felt her try to escape.

She straightened her spine in defiance but, by doing so, it brought her pelvis into direct contact with his. "How do you propose that I do so?" she gasped, the red hot hard heat of him was like being zapped with a thousand volts of electricity.

"Is that an invitation?" His eyes dropped to her startled mouth and then, as if in slow motion, gradually lowered his head until his lips sealed hers.

She tore her lips away from his, "You animal!"

He suppressed the urge to snicker.

"I liked you much better when your fraternal instincts were kicking in and you wanted to protect your child from the wrath of Ino."

He gave her a sort of what-the-fuck look, "I have fraternal instincts?"

She nodded, knowing that baby talk would turn him off.

He may as well have said it because he had this somebody-please-shoot-me-now look written all over his face, but only for a split second...because Uchiha Sasuke did not phase.

"You know…" she said backing away again, trying to make conversation, "A lot of women are into men with children, they hold a certain appeal."

He rolled his eyes, "You find time to be a lawyer, counselor, psychologist, sociologist and every other thing out there, except for my personal assistant…whom you are paid to be."

"I'm just saying."

He cut her off with his finger to her lips, "You say too much."

"Everything happens for a reason," she mumbled beneath his palm which he closed over her mouth this time.

"Except that this happened for all the wrong ones, ouch!" he gave out, she bit him. "You're going to pay for that."

She grinned, "That's the same thing you told me the other night."

"I haven't forgotten," he told her with an underlying promise to seek his revenge. "I should have known something was amidst the moment you took my hand and held it up against your derriere."

"I did no such thing," she said defensively.

"But who's complaining? My palms thank you for giving them the opportunity to caress your soft behind."

She felt her toes curl up in her stilettos and thought it best to change the subject least there was a need to pull another risky stunt to escape the black magic he

's notorious for working on her. "I think fatherhood will grant you some level of maturity."

"It's going to take more than one child to tame me."

She shook her head at him, he was impossible!

"I suggest that we make a few of our own and set out to test your hypothesis," he smirked, his eyes hinted something very dark and dangerous. "What do you say?" he was actually waiting for an answer.

"Ugh! You are unbearable!"

"Don't you get tired of saying that?"

"Don't you get tired of hearing it?" she came back. "So much for maturity…" she muttered.

"Has it ever occurred to you that it is **your** lack of maturity that makes you so uncomfortable when I compliment you?"

"Those aren't compliments; those are lewd sexual remarks that would make any decent young lady uncomfortable. Sometimes I wonder if verbally assaulting me isn't an overdone pastime of yours."

He had the nerve to shake his head, "I could switch to other methods of assault if you've grown bored," he winked.

She squirmed, feeling her heart give a little thrill.

His laughter trailed away eventually but that self-satisfied smile still remained. "You think you're such an angel don't you?"

"Compared to the girls you're accustomed to, I'm a saint."

"You are no saint!" he whispered near her ears.

His breath against her flesh turned her knees to jelly.

"You may think you are, but you're just as bad as the others. You may not be doing bad things but you've thought about doing bad things…with me."

She gave a little gurgle of laughter, "Don't flatter yourself, the only bad thing that I've thought about doing to you is acquainting by palm with that smug face of yours. And well…Ino did that for me not too long ago."

Sasuke did not laugh with her, "Goods girls are just bad girls who haven't been caught," he said soberly. Then his tone altered. "Good girls don't take men on incomplete sexual exploits and leave them stranded outside their apartment doors."

She covered her face out of embarrassment. "A good girl knows the consequences of taking on such exploits."

"It doesn't make her a good girl, just a knowledgeable one," he forced her hands away from her face. "You need not have worried, I would have been extra careful with you," he teased. "I would hate to get stretch mark on that flawless tummy of yours."

Having grown used to him, she sighed and changed the subject. "So now that the cat's out of the bag, what's the next step?"

He scoffed, "Why do we have to talk about this now?"

"Because you can't put off having a child until further notice once it has already been conceived."

"And you're concerned, why?" he asked stonily. "The _**personal**_ in your title doesn't give you the exclusive rights to interfere in the non-work-related aspects of my life."

"It was your idea to get me involved; I had no intentions of getting in the middle," she was stung.

Cursing under his breath, he stared around trying to conjure up the apology that never came, "I just don't want you getting emotionally attached to this situation, Ino can and will do everything in her power to make your life a living hell if she thought you were interfering too much where your nose doesn't belong."

Well that was the closest to an apology that she would get and she supposed that she would just have to live with it.

"Once the media gets a hold on this there is going to be mayhem, all sorts of controversy, questions, implications and I don't want you being featured in another unpleasant article." He had to stop himself from insensitively adding, that it would reflect negatively on the morale of his staff and his overall business culture.

Tenten almost smiled, at least this time he was a little concerned about tarnishing her image. Maybe having a child was for the best, after all everything did happen for a reason and this could be his breakthrough to gaining a sense of humanity.

"And you're concerned," she smirked copying him, "Why?''

**A/N:**** Yes! Yes! OMG I'm so glad that I managed to rewrite this chapter! Rewriting the dialogue between Sasuke and Tenten was so much fun. I hope this was a step up from the crap I had up before.**

**I think the main idea behind this was to show the evolving of their relationship into something beyond Sasuke just wanting to sleep with her to win his bet and into something more humane and enabling where they held some level of understanding. Thanks for reading. I can't wait to rewrite chapter twelve! Until then, please pardon the grammatical errors, cheesy lines and any other hindrances. English is after all not my first language.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The****Office****Affair**

**Chapter****Twelve**

Tenten was kept busy throughout the week, and was out of the office so much that she saw nothing of Sasuke. Thursday morning she had a lunch appointment with Tsunade, the doctor incharge of guiding Ino through her pregnancy. Tenten had wondered why Sasuke didn't want to meet with Tsunade but she knew exactly why, the poor fellow was scared. He didn't appear to be and was too damn proud to admit that he just wasn't ready for such a life changing event. Personal assistants as he had told her rudely, were not to interfere with their boss' personal life, yet he was the one who asked her to have lunch with the doctor of the mother of his child. Apparently Ino was not comfortable changing doctors so Sasuke had made lunch reservations with with his old family doctor so that Ino could get to know Tsunade and hopefully get comfortable with the idea of having a female doctor. Ino had urgued that her doctor was the only doctor she'd agree to see but being Sasuke he always gets his way. Tenten knew Ino was going to be upset when Tenten shows up in the place of Sasuke, but at the end of the day she'd be the one with extra cash in her pockets, so Ino's glares and Tsunade's puzzled looks wouldn't be enought to stir her. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to this, but someone had to be there to with Ino while Sasuke was out of town. The only reason Sasuke had gone to attend the meeting in The Stone City was because it was either that or having luch with Ino and the woman who would update him on how closer they were to the complete ruination of his life.

As expected Ino was already seated and awaiting the arrival of Sasuke and this elite female doctor. Tenten took a deep breath and walked over to the table, at her arrival Ino frowned.

"Good afternoon Miss Yamanaka," Tenten said trying hard to not reveal the regret in her tone.

"It was a good afternoon," Ino looked up at her. "Until you showed up."

"How unfortunate," Tenten said still trying to be polite. "I'm sorry but it looks as if I'll be ruining the rest of your afternoon, because I'm sitting in for Sasuke."

"What?''

"He had an urgent meeting to attend, he sends his apologises."

"This is just great," Ino barked. "You've really out done yourself today Sasuke." Ino looked at the ceiling dramatically, "send a woman to do a man's work."

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but I'm just doing my job," Tenten said.

"And what exactly is your job?'' Ino asked rudely, "To stick your nose where it doesn't belong?''

"I guess," Tenten said.

Ino gave a loud sigh, "Sit down." Not sure what was going on Tenten sat down. "Don't think we're friends now because I've allowed you to stay," Ino told her.

"I wouldn't dream of it.''

A tall blonde lady came to the table and eyed both Tenten and Ino suspiciously. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm afraid you're at a reserved table."

"I don't see your name on it," Ino snarled.

Tenten stood immediately holding out her hand, "Lady Tsunade, please pardon Miss Yamanaka, you are infact at the right seat," Tenten gave Ino a disappointed look then manage to put a smile on her face. "We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Yes we have," Ino rolled her eyes.

Tsunade took Tenten's hands, shook them, then took a seat, "Sorry about my tardiness, it took me a while to find this place," she laughed to herself and Tenten smiled warmly at the older woman. "I take it Sasuke will be here shortly?'' she asked.

"Actually he's out on business," Ino said tersely.

"When he said he got himself in trouble I didn't think he meant double trouble," Tsunade commented looking from one girl's face too the next.

Tenten's face flushed, "Only one is pregnant," Tenten informed her.

"You had me there for a moment or two," Tsunade gave a sigh of relief, "How far along are you?''

"Excuse me?'' Tenten asked ignorantly.

"When did you find out that you were pregnant."

Tenten laughed a little. "She's the one who's pregnant," Tenten pointed at Ino who stared at the older woman.

"If you're not the pregnant one then what are you?''

"I'm Sasuke's sit-in," Tenten said unsure of a better way to put it.

Tsunade smirked a bit. "Really?''

"She's here to pry," Ino said.

"I'm just doing my job," Tenten hissed at Ino. "I'm Sasuke's PA, he asked me to be here with Ino today because he knows what a pain she can be at times, and he didn't want any trouble."

"Interesting..." Tsunade commented. "You're not friends?''

"We're co-workers," Tenten said.

"She's the _**wanna be**_ stepmother," Ino answered.

"What a complicated relationship," Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm just helping out my boss," Tenten frowned, "there is nothing more to it."

"I bet you wish there were, but there never will be, Sasuke isn't into scrap collecting," Ino glared at Tenten.

"Not anymore atleast."

"What is that suppose to mean?''

"Read between the lines," Tenten urged, "he dumbed you; so that must be the confirmation we've been waiting for, he's no longer collecting scrap."

"Ladies please," Tsunade warned.

"I refuse stoop to her level and argue with her, but if that's she wants then... Because at the end of the day I'm still getting paid while she's the one walking out of here fat and depressed."

"You didn't just call me fat!'' Ino yelled.

"Get over yourselves!" Tsunade shouted, the restaurant became silent and all movement ceased. "I'm just here to have a friendly lunch and to get to know my patient and hear her concerns, I'm not here to listen to you two arguing over nothing in particular."

Ino and Tenten remained silent, they knew by the sound of her voice that this woman was not someone to play with. Danger lurked in those sparkling eyes of hers.

"Now, I'm going to ask the question over again," she said slowly then repeated her question slowly. "How far along are you?''

"I'm three months pregnant?" Ino answered.

"Three months?'' Tenten asked quietly which earned her a glare from Ino. Wasn't it a few weeks ago?

"How do you feel?'' Tsunade asked.

"How am I suppose to feel?" Ino asked rudely. "I'm pregnant!"

Tenten snickered.

"Do you have morning sickness?''

"Not as often but I still throw up, these days I find myself eating more than I can actually hold.''

"That's normal, your appetite will increase drastically over the next few months," Tsunade informed her, "Any cravings?''

"I normally just eat whatever I find in the refrigerator," Ino said, somehow it seemed pointless to be discussing pregnancy with a stranger even if she was your doctor.

"Isn't there anything that makes you sick?'' Tenten asked.

"The sight of pizza sends me to the restroom," Ino said.

"In a few weeks there's a possibility that you might crave pizza more than you crave the air you breathe," Tsunade said.

"Oh jolly, I can't wait," Ino rolled her eyes. "Just the thought of pizza makes me sick."

"How soon can you determine the gender of the baby?'' Tenten asked.

"Are those questions Sasuke wrote down for you to ask?'' Ino asked.

"Soon," was all Tsunade said.

They went into a long discussion about maintaining the baby's health and satisfying cravings. Ino seemed to know very little about babies and so did Tenten. The only thing she knew was where they came from and even that was a very disturbing thought. They ate their meals and talked a bit about the actual birth of the child and caring for newborns.

"During pregnancy you might experience some terrifying mood swings. You can be extremely happy one moment then your mood changes dramatically and you're screaming on the top of your lungs."

"Great, so now we know for sure she'd pregnant," Tenten smirked and Ino gave her a small smile that lingered just long enough for Tenten to wonder whether or not it was real or fake.

"If there is anything else you'd like to know, just give me a call," Tsunade said handing Ino her card getting up, "It was nice to meet you Ino, likewise Tenten.''

"I'll give you a call," Ino said.

"Have a lovely day ladies, thanks for lunch," Tsunade smiled. "Tell to give me a call, and I'd like to see both of you in my office when you come for your first check up."

"I sure will," Ino answered frowning.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been," Tenten commented.

"No one asked you," Ino snapped.

"Sorry your highness," Tenten held up her hands in mocking surrender.

With that said they were off, going their separate ways. Tenten was just glad to have gotten that meeting over with. Hopefully she'll be able to answer the questions Sasuke has for her.

Back at the office, there was much to do, since Sasuke was out today, since coming back from lunch she had been to four board meetings back to back and she was tired. Retreating to the office did not ease the pressure. The phone lines were on fire. And issues that demanded instant response where putting a major strain on her mind, for she not only had to be addressing these quickly, but also in the way she thought Sasuke would address them. How did he balance work life and personal life? She found it hard enough already to deal with work, imagine a personal life as complicated as his. He runs a multimillion dollar company, he's a notable celebrity from a prestige family with reputations to uphold, and he still finds to idle and mess around? At 7:45 p.m. she finished her last call and began to pack up her things. She had finished a day's work; more like a week's she thought wearily. Hopefully Sasuke wasn't going anywhere soon. On stepping out of her little office into the much spacious office she came crashing into a towering figure. Scattering all the contents of her handbag on the ground.

"I see you're back, and you've been jinxed," she complained.

"I didn't expect to see you here, what are you doing here so late?'' he asked.

"I'm having a pool party," she snapped.

He gave her a puzzled looked then frowned.

"I'm was finishing up some unfinished business, what are you doing here?''

"I own the place," he said.

"I can't argue with that," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually I came in search of some files," he admitted. "I was supposed to fax them to Kakashi this morning but it must have slipped."

"You're in luck Mr. Uchiha, because I already did that," she smiled.

"Quick thinking."

"I don't get a thank you?'' she asked furiously. "I've been working my butt off all day..."

"Aren't you paid to?'' he asked.

If she could spit fire Sasuke would be looking to join the fantastic four as a replacement for the human torch right now. She bit her lips to keep from saying something that could result in something ugly. It had been a stressful day, she was tired, hungry and she felt like snapping at anyone who delayed her well deserved trip to home.

He bent to her and his mouth covered hers in a kiss that stole her breath away. "Thank you."

The sharp taste of fear flooded her mouth, "No!" she said, the word like the crack of a whip in the still air. She turned her head from his mouth.

He smirked at her, "You asked to be thanked.''

She shivered as his hands cupped her chin and he ran his thumb across the fullness of her lower lip. "Is that how you thank every one?'' she asked in a choked whisper.

"I just felt like it."

She bent down and began to collect her things muttering things Sasuke couldn't hear. If only she could see the self-satisfied look Sasuke had on her face as he watched her collect each and everyone of her little belongings.

"You're oddly quiet," Tenten noted.  
"That's because I'm staring at your fanny."

Tenten stumbled to her feet, "You really are a bastard!"

"For being honest?'' he asked.

"For being such a creep," she bit back.

"Are you always so self-justifying?'' he asked.

"Only went it's necessary," she answered glaring daggers at him.

"How was lunch today?'' he suddenly asked, he must have sensed danger.

"It went a lot better than I thought it would," she answered.

"Ino gave you any trouble?''

"Being Ino she was bond to stir up something."

"What happened?''

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Is she okay?'' he asked, a concerned frowned took up residence upon his handsome face.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you sound concerned," she smirked and he frowned at her.  
"Am I suppose to be?'' he asked seriously, for a second she thought he was being sarcastic.

"Ofcourse," she assured him. "She's fine."

He nodded, "that's good."

"I guess, but she did however make it quite obvious that she knew nothing about preparing for the birth of a child."

"Neither do I," he said a matter of factly. "I guess she never thought of that now, did she?''

"I guess not," Tenten agreed. "But someone needs to monitor her.''

"Last time I check, Ino was her own woman."

"But this is your child!"

"How do we even know that there's an actual baby?'' he asked.

"Because it's obvious," she rolled her eyes. "You can be a real jerk at times you know that?''

"Among other things," he smirked at her. "I'm just saying that it could be any man's child, Ino does tend to sleep around."

"Birds of a feather flock together don't they?'' Tenten frowned at Sasuke.

"For all I know she got pregnant by some drunk who is nowhere to be found so she decides to burden the first sucker that she could get her hands on."

Tenten shook her head in dismay, "I think just as little of Ino as you do but do you have to be so harsh?''

"It's reality Tenten, face it,'' he said roughly. ''I wasn't the only man in Ino's life and she wasn't the only girl in mine."

"You're straying from the real topic," she did not want to hear about Sasuke and Ino's long chain of sweethearts.

"I'm not even sure, there's a topic.''

"Don't be stupid Sasuke, Ino was trying to have your baby all along to get you to marry her. Do you think that she would really go and get pregnant by some other guy? Obviously if you ever had doubts you'd want to do a DNA test. If the child wasn't yours you could divorce Ino if you were already married or you could dump her if you thought about getting married. Either way Ino would get dump and I'm sure she's smart enough to know that giving you another man's child would jeopardize her chance with you."

"You do have a point," Sasuke pointed out. "I like the fact that you looked at it from a twisted female point of view." She wasn't so sure if she was suppose to take that comment as a compliment or an insult. "You think like a woman who is trying to trap a man into marriage," he eyed her with playful suspicion, " it makes me wonder...are you sure you haven't done something like that before."

"Have I ever done what?''

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb Tenten, it's not your thing."

"How do you expect me to react when you ask such _'out of this world'_ questions?''

"I expect you to give me a suitable response and to not behave as if you were last in line when common sense was being given out."

"That was a rhetorical question," she told him furiously.

"I didn't ask if it was," he said a matter of factly he seemed to be doing that quite often today.

Tenten threw her bag over her shoulder and gave him a dirty look which he found amusing.

"Dinner?'' he asked.

"I have plans," she dismissed his invitation.

"Cancel them," he told her. "You won't regret it.''

"I'm sure I will," she stepped around him.

"Where are you going?''

"That's my business isn't it?''

He rolled his eyes and followed behind her. "Why didn't you tell me that we were playing follow the leader?''

She turned and glared at him, "You're the last person on earth I'd want to follow me around. You're such friggin nuisance to society; with your lewd comments and little respect for people, women especially. Being around you makes me feel as contemptible as you are. Sometimes I wonder how an unscrupulous, barbarous and repulsive guy like you pulls off running such an elite, lucrative and urbane company as the Uchiha Industry."

Sasuke gave her a blank look then went to his desk, returning in front of her with a pocket size dictionary in hand and a mischievious grin on his handsome face.

Tenten looked as if she just got slapped, "What are you doing?''

"You lost me after 'nuisance', it's really hard to keep up with someone who's a walking dictionary,'' he said seriously.

She looked at him as if he was some bizarre newly discovered species, she seriously never expected him to go for a dictionary.

"Hey," he suddenly said holding his head up from the dictionary, "You called me some really mean things!" She almost slapped herself for thinking he looked innocent and cute with that clueless look on his face.

Tenten wanted to laugh, he looked like a boy of seven who's pride had been insulted in the most complicated and un-understandable way. He grinned, "Next time I'll know to bring along a dictionary whenever we argue."

"We weren't arguing..."

"You were just being your usual intricate self," he grinned. When he saw the look of annoyance in Tenten's face he said, "It means complicated, see... you're not the only smart one here."

"I knew what that meant," She made a face then stuck out her tongue.

But Sasuke didn't seem to have noticed her small gesture. "Dinner at the Grill sounds nice?''

"Please, don't tell me stop you," she urged him.

"Aren't you coming?''

"I told you that I have plans with Hinata."

"Well tell her some other time, you're having dinner with me tonight,'' he informed her.

"I am...?'' she asked foolishly, then her senses finally kicked back in. "Ofcourse I'm not.''

"I wasn't asking you a question Tenten, I was telling you that you're having dinner with me."

"No," she said firmly," she placed a firm foot on the ground and placed her hands on her hips. Her posture protrayed pure insolence, but she didn't care; Sasuke didn't deserve the respect of anyone.

"You women are so stubborn!" he frowned, "You work for me therefore you go by rules and work under my instructions."

Disbelief clouded her features, was this man serious, one minute he was flirting, the next he's criticizing and insulting the other he's giving unreasonable orders. Make up your mind!

"Excuse me... no one orders me around!''

"Except me, now lets go,'' he dug into her wrist roughly. "You're pretty stubborn aren't you."

"Thank you I was told that it was one of my better qualities," she stated with an impish smile.

"Let's go!"

"Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged," he said dangerously.

"Is that a threat?''

"Only if you want it to be."

"You are such a jackass,'' she told him.

Sasuke did a cute little pout, "Aww Tenten don't start with the name calling."

"Trust me,'' she said. "I haven't exercised all the words in my vocabulary I'd like to call you!"

"So we're back to that again?'' he asked puzzling her. "And here I thought we were actually friends."

"Well we're not," she said insensitively.

"That's right. We've past the friendship stage."

"Will you ever get over yourself?'' she asked tartedly.

"Will you ever get over me?''

"Cocky much?'' she asked.

"Very," he smirked.

She shook her head and snarled at him, "I can't take you seriously."

"That's your problem, not mine."

Tenten gave an irritated sigh, "see!''

"You need a physical release,'' he advised her with a wink. "You're too tense."

"I don't need advice from you." If only she knew what he was refering to, she'd have slapped him in the face.

He hadn't even realized that he was still holding on to her wrist, but when he did his free arm swept around her and suddenly his mouth covers hers in a hard kiss. Tenten whimpered and slammed her hands against his chest, but Sasuke only pulled her more closely against him until she could feel the full lenght of his body pressing against hers. And then just a suddenly as the kiss begun, it ended. "I'm sure you do," he said grasping her shoulders and thrusting her from him.

She stared at him, quite unsure of how to react, then she became furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?''

Tenten's heart raced as his mouth touched her again. She started to struggle against him, but a slow warmth began spreading through her as she felt the firm pressure of his lips on hers. She sighed. His kiss hardened, became more closely against him and her lips willingly parted beneath the gentle pressure. Tenten growled her fury deep in her throat, but she was held too tightly to get away. And at the moment she didn't feel like getting away. All kind of crazy things began to happen, her blood began racing through her veins, and the heat of the anger she'd been suffering was nothing compared to the meltdown she was undergoing in the pit of her stomach. As if they had a mind of their own her lips parted even more this time and her eyes closed. Behind her closed lids, reality was being transformed by sensation, the man holding her was big, strong and utterly male, and if he knew nothing else in this crazy world, he knew how to kiss. His arms relented and instead of slapping his face when her hands were freed, Tenten lifted them to his neck. She felt his hand in her hair, then her bun became non-existent and his fingers were threading through her brown hair. When they both needed oxygen, it was only taken in brief gasps between kisses. Sasuke's hands began to roam, seemingly greedy, cupping her bottom one moment. She felt them suddenly rest upon hard wood. Then figured that she was now sitting on his desk. She lifted her mouth from his to speak but Sasuke caught her bottom lip between his teeth and then kissed her again, with increased hunger. Her thighs where nudged apart then Sasuke stood between them doing wonderful things with his hands on her back. Suddenly, his mouth was on her neck, her ears, her chin leaving love-bites along his trail. The only sounds heard were harsh breathing, the friction of clothing on clothing, soft, wordless vocalizations of pleasure. Somewhere between his hands going up her skirt and his teeth biting gently into the flesh of her neck Tenten felt this overpowering aggresiveness consume her very being. She tugged him closer and he had to retreat his hand and placed then both unto the desk to keep him from falling over on her on the desk. Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through it, loving the feeling. His hair was wonderful and so was the scent. It wasn't until Sasuke began to unbutton her blouse that she understood where this was really going. She should have known immediately, she realized, but then she'd never been swept like this before. But how could she have allowed this to get this far? What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking at all. Embarassment would have been an understatement to express how she was feeling at the moment. So now that she knew exactly where Sasuke intended to take this, why was she still allowing him to have his way with her? Why was her blouse still slowly creeping off her shoulders? Why was his hands still making their way up her thighs? Why wasn't she fighting him? Okay, so her brain is now functioning again, but why was her body disobeying every command that it was giving it?

Her heart thrashed against her chest as Sasuke's mouth came to hers again. As it did, she felt her bare flesh come in contact with the cold air-conditioned atmosphere, felt Sasuke's hands on her back... her bare back! She heard herself moan and felt Sasuke's lips curve into self-satisfying smile on her lips.

He felt her body heave a sigh, then he moved his mouth to the curve of her breast. To his surprise she didn't try to stop him. He wondered how far she was going to allow this to go. He hadn't even intended for it to get this far, but it did. He thought she would have flung out of the room the moment he had started putting his hands on her, but instead she embraced with it, engaging in this erotic event. What surprised him however was the fact that she didn't seem to mind that he had taken off her blouse and was toying with the strap of her bra. Makes him wonder, Could this be another trick?

He didn't really care, he was just as lost in the moment as she was. He caught her bottom in his hands and brought her to him, they were now so close that not even air come pass between them. He felt her stiffened in his arms and he knew exactly why. Thigh pressed against thigh, chest against breast and lips against lips, the only barrier that stood between them where their clothes. He was driving her crazy! She forgot her pride, she forgot her fears and locked her legs around his waist. He tipped her over and she found herself on her back on the desk with Sasuke's weight on top of her. She heard her name and that's when she came back to earth.

Tenten opened her eyes for the first time and caught a side-way glimpse of their reflection in one of Sasuke's mug on his desk. That's when she knew she had to put a stop to this madness, despite how good if felt to give in. They painted a very disturbing picture, in her opinion. Gathering her wits and some amount of will power she pushed him off her and sat up.

"Saint huh?'' he asked standing there grinning at her.

"To hell with you Sasuke Uchiha!" erupted Tenten covering herself with her hands.

"To bed with you Tenten!" Sasuke mocked raising the mug from his desk in a toast.

**A/N: Please Review **Thanks for reading, lol that was getting a bit too hot. I hoped you weren't too bored reading it. I can't believe I've made it to chapter twelve. **Which was your favourite chapter?** I know I enjoyed reading over chapter **seven and eight** lol. Can't believe I typed those. And this Lol

**Tenten: **That was close.

**Sasuke: **You're damn right it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**The****Office****Affair**

**Chapter****Thirteen**

**A/N: **Wooooooow Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm elated that you liked it. I won't bother to bore you with my yapping today. Please read, hopefully enjoy and do review. Thirteen is a very unlucky number isn't it?

Sasuke watched as Tenten redid the buttons of her blouse and attempted to redo her hair in a rush of fury. She was angry, relieved and embarrassed at the same time. Angry at Sasuke for being the cause of all this rubbish that went down between them. Relieved that it hadn't gotten any further than where it ended. And embarrassed that she had so willingly give in.

"If you take your time I'm sure you'll get it back to the way it was," he advised.

"You were the one who screwed it up in the first place," she snapped.

"You didn't seem to mind,'' he said.

She blushed at the realization that he was actually telling the truth. "You took advantage of me!"

"Oh trust me darling, I didn't need to do that. You were giving up yourself willingly."

"I think you're a little too confident in yourself Sasuke!"

He just looked at her and shook his head, how could one woman be so irrational? "You can't deny that you were a very active participant in what went down not too long ago.''

"Don't try to point fingers at me!" she snarled. "You were the mastermind behind this."

"And you were a very loyal sidekick," he told her with a smirk. "You're the one who persuaded me to go further."

"What? I did no such thing!'' how dare he imply such a thing. "I'm totally innocent."

"If you had just fought me off as usual, none of this would have happened."

She remained silent with the realization that his accusation was somewhat the truth.

"But tonight you did otherwise, you gave in," he continued, "I took that as an okay to go further and when I did, you seem to have had no objections."

"Didn't you not hear me whimpering?'' she asked in her defence.

"I think it's called moaning," he said with a bit of humour in his tone. "And yes, I heard you, loud and clear," emphasis on the _loud and clear_. "You seemed to have been doing quite alot of it too."

"I was not mo..." her voice trailed away, not wanting to repeat Sasuke's obvious misinterpretation, in her opinion.

"Moaning?'' he asked spitefully.

"I wasn't thinking straight," she admitted miserably.

"You knew exactly what you were doing,'' Sasuke told her. "I honestly never intended for it to go that far though."

"Then why did you allow it to?'' she asked glaring at him.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?'' he looked at her as if she was stupid. "You were the one tempting me to go further."

"I did no such thing!" she fumed.

"Luckily your senses kicked in when it did because I'm pretty sure if it hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Tenten winced at the implication of his words, "I wouldn't have allowed it to get that far," she told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I'm begining to doubt that," he smirked. "Why didn't you stop me?'' he asked somewhat curious.

She flushed, she hadn't quite figure out the answer to that question herself. Why had she not stopped him? Why did she aid him in his pursuit even though she realized that it was her he was pursuing?

"Curiosity?'' he asked.

"No!" she piped.

"Curiosity killed the virgin," he mocked.

She glared at him, he obviously thought he was funny.

"Then why?"

"I said I was thinking straight!" she bit harshly.

"Oh really?'' he asked, "No one does any they don't want to, especially you."

"Would you really have taken advantage of me like that?''

He almost laughed at her careful yet disturbing way of putting things. She was obviously blaming him for what went down. "You were practically begging me to take advantage of you."

She looked at him seriously, waiting for an answer.

"Feeling the need to not give the impression that I'm I total jerk..." he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just going to lie to you and tell you..." he looked at her with humour filled eyes. "...No Tenten, I was not going to let it end up to the point where we'd end up having sex on my desk in my office."

"You wouldn't do that!'' she said as if trying to convince herself at the same time, but they both knew that Sasuke was capable of doing just that and much more. If he said he'd do something, he'd do it. And he wouldn't care who got hurt in the process. As usual everything was about him, and everything he does was to his and only his benefit!

"I would," he admitted shamelessly, "and you would have liked it," he told her with a nasty grin. "You would have liked it alot.

She stole a shaky breath, losing her temper would only make her look like a fool, a bigger fool than she already appeared to be. She should be used to Sasuke's bawdy language and boldness by now. But he was driving her nuts and she couldn't handle his straightforwardness. "I don't know about that," she told him. "But what I would like, is to see you rot in hell!"

Sasuke's mouth twisted in a wry smile. "You know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do," her jaw clenched. "I can't believe you'd actually admit that you'd do such a thing to me. You are a complete ass, and for that I harbour nothing but hatred for you."

"It's called lust," he smirked. "Do I have to correct you all the time?''

"What?'' She frowned, "I still can't believe you'd take advantage of me and actually admit it."

"So you would have preferred it I had lied?'' he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, my bad. I'm sorry for being honest."

"Apology not accepted!"

"I wasn't apologizing, I was trying to make you realize how stupid you sounded."

"Well, since your so keen on being honesty, let's be honest. I think your the most despicable and repulsive man that ever walked the face of this earth."

"And yet I can't seem to stop running through your mind," he jeered. "It's almost tiring."

"You arrogant piece of-"

"And I think your the most childish and irrational woman that ever walked the face of this universe."

"I am not irrational!''

"And defensive."

"I'm not!"

"There are so many things you deny that I can easily prove you wrong about,'' he stated, his tone a bit dangerous.

"Like?'' she asked, somehow this conversation made her feel dirty. But what was he getting at?

"Like your ability to contain yourself when temptation comes along,'' he answered flatly.

"What are you implying?'' she asked. "You aren't the least bit tempting Sasuke. If anything you're a major turn off."

"So why did you melt like butter in my arms awhile ago?"

That's when she snapped. His tone was mild, but she was too angry to notice. "Okay! I don't want to hear it," she covered her ears with her palms childishly. "What happened, happened! Let's just put it behind us and move on,'' she just wanted to get as far away from Sasuke and stay far away. He was really getting under her skin. She was however grateful that he was honest with her, but for this situation she would have felt better if he had just lied.

"You don't just put things like those behind you and move on Tenten," he told her.

"No?'' she asked, clearly not wanting to get an answer. "I forgot!" she said suddenly slapping her forehead. "You usually _do the deed first_." There was no stopping where this conversation was headed now. "Is that what you wanted Sasuke? Why didn't you just say so?'' her sarcasm was no longer funny, it became cold and it was filled with pure loathe, he had never seen her so upset before. "Let's do it then. Here, on the desk, on the floor, in the sofa where ever you fucking like!"

"A few moments ago that would have sounded fun, but now it sounds kind of creepy," he didn't know why he was still joking around, this Tenten was scary. She was screaming hysterically, the black from her eye liner streaming down her face. Sasuke cautiously took a few steps towards her. He had pushed her over the edge and he knew it. Now it would take a whole town to calm her down. And he seemed to be saying all the wrong things. "You are overreacting Tenten, calm down,'' he said trying desperately to reduce the level of hysteria.

"Is that all it'll take for you to leave me alone, for you to stop torturing me?'' she asked, "because I'm tired of all your mind games."

"What mind games?'' he asked.

"You're toying with my feelings! Using them to your advantage!'' she barked. "I'm tired of it Sasuke!'' Tenten suddenly gasped and put her hands to her face. Sasuke, afraid for her, moved towards her and came quickly to her side.

"What are you talking about?'' he asked concerned, confused and damn irritated.

But Tenten saw him make the move and, picking up a large book from his desk behind her, hurled it at him catching Sasuke on the side of his head. "Get away from me!'' she screamed. "Don't you dare come near me you bastard!"

"Tenten what's wrong?" he demanded rubbing the side of his head.

"What's wrong?'' she asked incredibly. "Is that a rhetorical question? You're what's wrong! This is what is wrong! We are wrong!" she yelled. "I hate you!"

"I'm pretty sure you just said you had feelings for me," he pointed.

"Don't flatter yourself!" she yelled.

"Will you just calm down, I was only teasing you."

"You bastard,'' she hissed. "You manipulative, cruel and good for nothing, thoughtless bastard!" she glared at him, "If I hadn't stopped you tonight, you would have used me, have had your way and moved unto the next one. I would have just been another one of those girls you used and refused. I can't believe I ever thought you still had a bit of humanity left in you! Do you not have a conscience?''

"What's the sense arguing about something that never happened?'' he asked frowning.

"Because it almost did!" she barked. "...and I almost went against everything I believed in because of you!'' Tenten snarled.

"But it never happened," he said trying to calm her down. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!''

"Stop pretending as if this is entirely my fault. You should be very damn grateful that nothing more had happened; after all you were the one urging me on. Challenging me to take you right then and there," he said, his own anger a surprise. There was a dramatic pause then he continued, "Heck I wanted to; but you stopped me, right on time too. Because once you went there, there was no going back. I was more relieved than disappointed when you put a stop to it."

"Why?'' the word was out before she could stop herself.

He went silent for a short time."Because Tenten, I wanted you for all the wrong reasons,'' he said finally. Might as well tell her the truth. She couldn't possibly get any angrier than she was now.

She swallowed, she didn't understand. And she sure as well wasn't going ask him what he was talking about.

"I made a bet with a close friend of mine that I could get you in my bed before the month ends," he admitted.

"You did what?'' she asked.

"At first, I was all about proving to my friend that you were just another girl who would willingly fall into my arms but as I-"

"What?" she asked again, her voice was barely louder than a whisper. Tears welded up in her eyes. Of all the things to do to someone, this was the most twisted, hurtful and hateful. She could just imagine how he and his friends joked about and laughed at her. Imagined how he told them tales of the time they went to the drive-in, or the many times he showed up at her apartment. Was she not worth anything? All along she thought he was really attracted to her but along he was really trying to win his sick bet! Boy had she been a fool. She felt like crying, she felt like ripping his fucking head off, and worst of all she felt like just curling up into a ball and cry. "I can't believe you would do that,'' she said. "Do I really mean that little to you...?''

"Tenten," Sasuke said with a feeble attempt to explain. "I wasn't-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she screamed. "I'll kill you," she said, suddenly quite calmly, "I'll kill you for that."

"That's why I was relieved when we pressed paused. I don't think I would have been able to face you again if I had actually completed the bet and collected my money."

"I'll kill you."

Nothing he said would make it any better. Nothing he said or admitted to, would disarm the bomb ticking in her head. Nothing that he lied about to make her feel better... would stop her from feeling, irrelevant or like a complete waste of space, Nothing! He had placed a bet on her! Did he really think she was that easy? Did he think so little of her that he would even ranked her lower than his whores? Because she was sure sleeping with them was not encouraged by any bet! Suddenly it felt like highschool all over again. Little orphan Annie was just a joke to everybody. No one ever cared that they hurt her feelings when they teased her, pushed her around, stuffed her locker with garbage, stole her homework and made her life a living hell. No one! And Sasuke was just like them. She had worked so hard to gain back the little confidence that had been so unfairly snatched away from her during her childhood and adolescence years. And now like the work of witchcraft it was gone. She felt like a piece of trinket; useless and invaluable. A bet? When will people realize that she was a human being like everyone else. She had feelings too, feelings that people made no hestitation to hurt. Feelings that people didn't give a crap about. People like Sasuke. Why must people be so determined to break her, to hate her, to mock her? Why?

Sasuke breathed in deeply and then turned his back to her. He knew she wasn't going to take that news very well. But who would? It was still better to hear the truth from him than from someone else. "It wouldn't feel right. It didn't feel right.''

She wasn't buying any of it, "I will. I'll kill you!'' she cried.

It had never occurred to him that Tenten might be devastated by his confession. Sure he knew she'd be angry but he never thought she'd cry. Maybe the tears where brought about by something else. Once she was calm, he'll be able to talk to her, hopefully. He didn't know how he'd get out of this one. Surely it would not be as easy as accepting the bet. Why did he care so much that she was hurting, why did he feel so guilty? Wasn't Ino the pregnant one? So why was he the one with the messed up emotions?

Sniffing uncontrollably Tenten silently took up a pair of scissors from his messy desk.

Sasuke heard nothing until the very last moment, when he was suddenly aware of something or somebody hurtling through the air. He turned and saw Tenten practically on top of him and he caught the glint of the silver scissors in her hand.

"Are you serious woman?'' He put up both his hands to protect himself and to grab Tenten as she flew at him. His left hand caught her hand with the scissors, but not before they were deeply imbedded in the top of his right arm. Sasuke roared with the sudden pain as the instrument tore into his flesh. Before he could even think of how much it was going to hurt, he pulled the scissors out and clasped his left hand to the wound. Tenten stood in front of him, frozen with horror. Dark red blood began to ooze between Sasuke's fingers where he was covering the wound. His creamed coloured dress-shirt was stained with blood and torn. Sasuke's head was back and he was moaning with pain. Tenten sank to her knees slowly, not thinking of anything but Sasuke in front of her suffering excruciating pain. Pain that she cause! Pain that should have spread the feeling of victory throughout her being. But it didn't. She didn't know how to feel, or what to think. She was hurt, confused, frustrated, depressed and in shock; all these emotions threatened to consume her all at once. And it was too much to handle. Stuffing the knuckles of her fist into her mouth, she wept.

**A/N: **A bit short, and lacking something. But I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think :) your feedbacks are what keeps me motivated.

**Three Pieces to a Puzzle** Is my newest Drama/Romance/Humor Naruto Fanfic. It's a Sasutenji kind of thing. Coming out soon. And expect nothing but pure drama and twist... Also I am working on chapter two of Most Wanted. I'm sorry I didn't update it, Guess I got pretty caught up in this affair lol.

Thanks for reading:)


	14. Chapter 14

**The** **Office** **Affair**

**Chapter** **Fourteen**

**A/N:**Awww... thanks for the review guys, It means so much to me. I know you didn't see that coming, but hey, life's full of surprises lol. I'm really sorry about hurting Sasuke_ (though he kind of deserved it didn't he?)_ **R&R**. Please...

**Two chapters today. I took more than a week to update so... New stories are out too feel free to check em out.**

Hinata pounced about the room impatiently, it was four in the morning and Tenten still hadn't showed up. She dialled her cell number again for the hundredth time, and like it has been for the past hours! it went straight to voicemail. It was very unlike Tenten to stay out this late. What if something happened to her?

"I'm sure she's fine," her silent companion said as if reading her mind.

"That's kind of hard to believe since she's still not home as yet,'' Hinata said putting her hands on her hips. Not in an insolent way but in a way that clearly stated that she was tired. "Where could she be?''

"My guess is with Sasuke."

"Then I presume she's okay?'' she asked.

His lips curled into a knowing smile, "Oh, I'm sure she doing much better than fine. Infact she might be having the time of her life."

"At this time of the night?'' Hinata asked, "I don't even think night clubs are opened at this hour.''

If only she knew what he was talking about. "Believe me, I think the party is somewhere else."

Hinata gave him a questioning look then shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't worry Hinata I'm pretty sure she's okay."

"Then why hasn't she answered any of my calls?'' she asked, obviously he wouldn't have the answer. Didn't Tenten know that it was very rude to keep her guest waiting, especially if that guest was a Hyuuga!

"Maybe she turned off her phone deliberately,'' he assumed.

"Why would she do that?'' she asked. "She always has it on in case there was an emergency... I could call her.''

"Maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed.''

"Doesn't want to be disturbed," Hinata said more to herself than to Naruto. "Why wouldn't she want to be disturbed?'' she asked herself. "What could she possibly be doing at four in the morning?''

"Sleeping?'' Naruto asked innocently.

"Where? At the office? Who works this late? Why didn't she call to inform me then?

"You ask alot questions, you know that,'' he said. "Questions only Sasuke and Tenten can answer."

Hinata blushed, she hadn't really had enough time to dwell on the fact that Naruto was here... with her! That he had selflessly agreed to keep her company since Tenten was obviously staying out late. And with that realization, she started to stutter again. "T-thanks for co-coming o-over t-to stay with me t-tonight Na-naruto."

"Aww, it's no big deal Hinata," he smiled at her. "Besides it's alot better than staying at home all by myself,'' he patted a spot beside him, indicating that she was to come sit on the couch. She stared at him uncertainly. "I know you must be tired from all that scampering about the room." She nodded but remained fixed in her spot. "Well, come on. I don't bite."

"I-I k-know that," she said shyly, lowering her gaze. It was nothing like that, she wasn't afraid of him or anything. She was just too damn shy, especially when it came to this hunk of a man. There was just something about his sparkling blue eyes, his golden hair, his confident smile and his whole lively nature that made her insides burn. She didn't trust herself around him, not that she was brave enough to even try anything, but she felt an unexplainable weakness when she was in his presence. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. Whenever she looked at him she somehow sees everything that she had ever dreamed of being; confident, lively, goal driven and determined. He wasn't just any guy, in her opinion. He's the guy she wants to be like and the guy she's want to be with. She blushed at the thought. Whenever he was around she felt this surge of energy bursting through her veins. This sense of independence. She just felt free.

"They we go," Naruto said when she came and sat beside him. "You look tired,"

Her face reddened as her hips slightly brushed against his, "I-I a-am a l-little."

"Then go to bed, I'll wait up for Tenten to arrive," he assured her.

Hinata gave him a look of utter mistrust, "I-I can w-wait up w-with you," she offered.

"I won't leave Hinata, I promise."

She just looked at him with her cute little Hyuuga eyes. And he just wanted to kiss her worries away. But that would be inappropriate given the situation. She was obviously depending on him for comfort and support why should he take advantage of this innocent girl at such a vulnerable time? Not that stealing a kiss was a big deal...

"I-I am f-fine," Hinata pressed.

Clearly she wasn't, the poor girl was worried sick out of her mind. Her neatly styled dark blue hair was dishevelled, her eyes were slowly shutting. Tenten better have a good excuse for staying out this late. Or what? the question went unanswered in his head. He could accuse her of being irresponsible but wouldn't that make Hinata seem as if she were a child and not a responsible young adult. And in his opinion she was every inch as woman as one can be. With her curvy figure, her dreamy pale eyes, her kissable lips, her creamy skin, her...Naruto stopped himself. He was sure he wasn't allowed to think these things. Then again it was his mind... Her sexy smile, her soothing tone, her delicious looking derriere, and the way she blushed. _Get it together Naruto!_ He never found himself attracted to Hinata before, she was always that cute little shy Hyuuga girl with that fat sign that said **Do not touch! **But now...

Almost involuntarily his arms went around her shoulders. Hinata's face reddened dramatically, she childed herself for being so unnecessarily nervous, and snuggled awkwardly to him, with the top of her head brushing his chin. _This was paradise._ Just the physical contact of another human being spread the feeling of security and comfort through her.

"Go to sleep Hinata-chan," Naruto urged.

She wanted to sleep but this was _their_ moment, she wasn't just going to go to sleep and miss out on that. She could just imagine how Neji would react if he ever saw this. Sometimes she wish he wasn't so noble, sometimes she wished he'd just liven up and live a little. Don't get me wrong, she loved her cousin very much but he sometimes tend to go overboard when it came to things like these...

"I'm f-fine Naruto," Hinata said, subconsciously snuggling closer.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?'' he whispered hoarsely, and she went immediately rigid, realising what she was doing.

"Oh dear,'' she jerked to a sitting position and blushed until her cheeks felt like they were burning.

"No, no." He pulled her back down until her head rested on his shoulder again. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you Hinata. Honesty. Relax." His

She sat stiffly in the cradle of his arms, wondering what on earth was wrong with her. She tipped her head to look at his face, where she was sure she'd see a teasing grin but what she saw was something that she couldn't put words to. His gaze met hers and her face went red again. Without the slightest bit of warning his mouth dropped to hers. The contact was astonishing, and they both jerked away from it. Wide blue eyes met wide silvery eyes, mouths identically parted in a expression somewhere between shock and wonder. Naruto pushed her away abruptly and stood up.

"I'm so sorry Hinata."

"It's f-fine," she said quietly. "It w-was o-only a kiss," childishly she touched her lips with her finger where he had kissed her.

He laughed a little, "There is no such thing as only a kiss.''

Hinata stared at him and blushed at the realization that he had given her, her first kiss. Then she frowned at the fact that he made it clear that he regretted it."I-I w-want to t-try it a-again,'' she said abruptly.

He stared at her as if she was crazy. "What?''

"W-would y-you k-kiss me a-again?''

He gave her an amused look and laughed to himself. Did she know what she was getting into?

"Why would you want me to do that?'' he said still laughing to himself.

Hinata didn't know what he found so funny, she searched for a valid excuse but found none. So she just went along with the truth. "B-because..."

He cocked up an eyebrow waiting for a reply. "Huh?''

"I-I l-liked it.''

He grinned and Hinata thought she said something stupid. "Hinata-chan are you really that naive?''

She gave him a blank look, and blushed as usual.

"Look around you. Do you see anyone around to rush to your rescue if things get out of hand?''

"I-It wouldn't," Hinata said, suddenly getting the bigger picture. She went speechless for a minute, she never expected him to assume such a thing. "Y-You wo-wouldn't do t-that."

"You're too trusting Hinata," Naruto stared accusingly at her. "It's a very dangerous thing.''

"W-what is?''

"Trust."

"S-shouldn't I trust y-you?''

He thought about that question for a minute, then thought about the main reason that brought him here with Hinata tonight then shook his head, "No you shouldn't."

**A/N:** First ever NaruHina Moment:) How did I do?

Sasuke discharged himself from the hospital the next day after his wound had been stitched and bandaged up. Despite warning from the nurses, Sasuke left the hospital. And instead of heading home he made his way to Tenten's apartment. What was he going to say to her? More importantly what was she going to say to him? I'm sorry? That definitely wouldn't cut it. She ran a freaking scissors in his right arm, he had to get nine stitches, spend a night in that creepy hospital and worst of all he'd have to live with that ugly scar on his flawless skin. He'd have to thank her for that later, that and the fact that she dumped him off at the hospital and took off. What the hell was up with that? He was definitely not the innocent one here but he wasn't the guilty one either. Couldn't she have atleast shown a little more sympathy? Afterall she was the one who stabbed him. Not that he didn't deserve it.

You would think that he'd have been furious with her for doing what she did. But he wasn't, he couldn't quite put his finger on what was going on inside his head; but he knew he wasn't angry with her. In a strange kind of way he was kind of concerned about her. Something was very very off about her last night and he was going to find out what caused that. Annoyingly Tenten never left his thoughts no matter how hard he tried to get her out of his head. He needed to think of something else, someone else. He would be having a kid soon but thinking about that just brought back unpleasant memories of Ino. Nothing lingered long enough in his thoughts for Tenten to go away.

He hadn't given much thought into his decision to visit Tenten right after she almost killed him. Who knows what she'd try this time? But he had to talk to her, he didn't like the way she had dismissed his attempts last night. What was he suppose to do about her? She demanded so much of his thinking time that there isn't even enough to decide on whether he should order a chicken or ham sandwich. He hated fooling around with naive little girls. They always pose such a problem where guilt was concerned. Sure he hadn't done anything to Tenten yet... but the guilt was still there. Before, she was just another girl on his _To Do_ list but now she was more than that... though she'd never admit it, they were actually friends. Remorse wasn't something that he was used to feeling. Apologizing wasn't something he did either. And he wasn't going to allow Tenten to change that about him no matter how much it hurt to care or to not care when it came to her.

He was somewhere between relieved and disappointed when Hinata was the one to open the door. Inviting himself in he demanded to know the whereabouts of his employee. Poor Hinata, she seemed terrified. "Where is Tenten?'' he asked roughly.

Inside her room, she had heard Sasuke's very loud arrival. He sounded angry. What was he doing out of the hospital so soon? The doctor had told her that he'd be out tomorrow after they had prescribed medication and redressed his wound. She had come home with the intention to freshen up, have something to eat, and if her conscience allowed her, she'd take a short nap then return to the hospital. Well now she didn't have to, since the patient had somehow been discharged and was now at her house, harassing her guest. Hinata can handle herself, she thought as she threw the covers over her head. There was no sense in sacrificing her rest now. Last night, she had been too traumatized to leave his side, so she stubbornly stayed in the room while they gave him his stitches. He had been unconscious throughout the whole thing, and she was grateful for anaesthetics. She couldn't imagine seeing him in anymore pain that he was already in.

"Where is she Hinata?'' she heard him ask Hinata in a much softer tone.

"S-she is a-asleep," she heard Hinata's quiet voice.

His untimely arrival would be of a disadvantage to her. She was tired and still in shock from what took place last night. He would definitely have the upper hand in this upcoming battle which she was neither looking forward to nor prepared for. While she was glad that he was obviously okay she was furious with him and furious with herself. How could she have allowed her emotions to get the best of her? She could have killed him last night, and what would that have gotten her? A prison sentence and a life time of shame, guilt, pain and misery. And why would he place such a degrading bet on her? Was she really that useless? A tear made its way down her cheek.

"I'm going to wake her up!" he heard him announced and her heart beats quickened.

"I-I d-don't t-think you would w-want to go disturb her," Hinata argued. Tenten almost smiled, Hinata had rehearsed her lines well, unfortunately those lines were for people other than Sasuke whom she had no intention of seeing. She never told her what to say incase Sasuke showed up, not that she expected him to. He was suppose to be laying down in a hospital bed!

"Stop making excuses for her Hinata,'' Sasuke warned.

"She's not s-stable at the mo-moment," Hinata pressed. Yes, she had given Hinata the full story and indeed the Hyuuga was doing a good job at delaying Sasuke. But how long would she be able to keep it up?

"I'll be the judge of that.''

Tenten sat up in the bed and contemplated whether or not she should go out and risk being strangled to death. She'd have to face him sooner or later and he would see to it. Besides there was always work...work...boy would she be fired.

''You can't see her," Hinata said firmly.

Sasuke's voice lowered and Tenten couldn't make out a thing he or Hinata was saying, even with her ears pressed up against the bedroom door. She flinched at the sound of Sasuke banging on the door.

"Tenten!" he yelled.

She just stood and stared at the door. Paralyzed by fear, bewilderment and anger.

"I know you're awake!"

Sasuke's patience was running out. He knew she had to be awake by now. He was purposely shouting from the beginning to alert her that he was there. Damn! what was wrong with her? All he wanted to do was to see if she was okay. Heck, he should be fending for himself, he was burdened with a wounded arm. Yet here he was concerned about someone who made it clear from day one that she hated his guts. It's funny how much you can grow attached to someone who you spent most of your time with during the week. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with her.

"Tenten," he said patiently. "You have to come out at some point."

"Go away," he heard her say softly.

"Not a chance in hell," he said.

"Maybe you should come back later, when she's in a better mood," Hinata suggested aloud.

He took the keys from Hinata's hesitant hands and hastily opened the door which surprisingly was opened all along, he mouthed something to Hinata then stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him, he turn around and there was Tenten, standing infront of him with tear stained cheeks, water filled eyes and a slightly pink nose. "How could you?'' she sniffed.

"Tenten..." he said, it was like déjà vu all over again. Damn he hoped there wasn't any scissors around. He couldn't risk his left arm too. "I thought the score was even when you almost dissected my right arm."

"Get out,'' she said.

"I'm not leaving,'' He said stubbornly then toyed with the keys in his hands, "Neither one of us is leaving.''

She looked at him then at his bandaged right arm and flushed but said nothing.

Following her gaze Sasuke smirked at her, "You're pretty handy with a scissor," he said touching his arm.

"If you thought that was impressive, wait until you see what I can do with a knife"

"Is that a threat?''

''You're damn right it is,'' she snarled.

Sasuke gave her an amused look and sank down on her bed. "You're too infatuated with me to try pulling off another stunt like that again."

She frowned and wiped a tear from her cheek. He watched as she ran her hands wildly through her loose brown hair, out of frustration. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you, please leave."

"Have you lost your hearing?'' he asked gruffly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, then I'll just pretend as if you're not here."

How childish, he thought to himself. "Talk to me Tenten. What's the matter with you?''

"Isn't it obvious?''

"No, please enlighten me, why the hell did you stab me?" he insisted.

The ambience in the room darken dramatically, so did Tenten's facial expression. The colour had drained from her face and for a second Sasuke thought she'd come leaping at with some kind of cutting tool. When she spoke her voice was raspy with a pint of abhorrence. "You're just like them," she said in dismay. Sasuke saw her petite frame begin to painfully shake. He wanted to hug her and to comfort her, but those two options were out of the question. She'd probably freak out and he'd never find out what was really wrong with her. The moment she started to cry last night he knew there was something terribly wrong. Ofcourse she was upset that he made a bet with his friends that she'd sleep with him. But the Tenten he was used to would have probably slapped him in the face not cry! There was definitely more to the story...

"Who?'' he asked calmly. If he wanted her to spill, he'd have to be careful what he said or did. One wrong move and she'd be back into hysteria mode.

"You're just like them," she sobbed.

"No I'm not," he had no idea what she was talking about, but she obviously wasn't going to say a word until he denied what she was accusing him of.

"Ofcourse you are!" her voice raised.

"I'm not.''

"I'm just a big joke to all of you!" she yelled. "You think I don't remember?"

"Remember what?''

"How you manipulated, used and humiliated me back in high school!" Sasuke looked at her seriously. What the hell was going on inside of her head?

"Tenten are you taking something?'' he got up abruptly. "What are you on?''

"I trusted you once, I was a fool to trust you again." All he could do was stare at her. "It was stupid to think you wouldn't do the same thing to me again!"

What scared him the most was that she actually sounded serious. He had no idea what she was talking about. But nevertheless he allowed her to continue.

"I was so surprised when you asked me to the prom," she said tearing up even more. He would have laughed but this was no joke matter. "You were the most popular guy in school. I was a nobody. It felt like a fairytale!"

"What happened?'' he asked softly.

"Stop pretending as if you don't know what I'm talking about!" she snapped. "You were practically the one who planned it. You were the one who made the bet with those mean girls! It was you! You! You!" Walking nervously around the room she continued to throw incredible accusations at him. She stopped for a moment then smiled, "It was a dream come true. You had asked me out, my biggest crush. When I told my foster mother she was so excited for me. We went in search of the perfect dress for me to wear. The perfect pair of shoes, the perfect earrings, the perfect necklace, the perfect purse." She stopped, the smile faded and the frowned returned. "It was such a waste! you were such a waste! When you told me I looked beautiful I actually believe you. Little did I know it was hurting your pride to be taking out such a geek to the last prom. But you did it anyways. To prove to your friends that you weren't afraid to take advantage of me. Even if I wasn't your type. I thought it was the happiest day of my life. I hadn't noticed the smirks among your friends' faces, or the giggles from those girls."

Sasuke looked blankly at her.

"I was completely unaware..." she continued. "That it was all just a bet and you were setting me up for the most embarrassing moment of my life." Her voice broke. "Then she got up on the stage and made a toast... a toast to you for taking on the gruesome challenge of taking the castaway to the prom," she cried. "Then you went up there and collected your prize, a...a...a baseball card!"

He felt a tear formed in the corner of his eye. He felt so bad for her. He walked over and held her tightly regardless of the fact that his injured arm was bellowing in protest. She cried on his shoulders, soaking his shirt.

"I couldn't show my face at my own graduation," she sobbed. "I was too embarrassed. You've betrayed my trust again, made a mockery of me again, placed a bet on me again..."

"I'm so sorry Tenten,'' those words sounded so foreign coming from his lips.

She pulled away from his embrace and stared at him with wild eyes. "I think it's too late for that."

"I really am," he said before the door opened and Hinata grabbed Tenten and injected her with something and she passed out immediately. She gasped as Tenten's body fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Tenten," Hinata said to the unconscious girl. She looked at Sasuke who looked baffled and uneasy. "The doctor is downstairs," she informed him.

Wiping his face, he nodded then frowned at Hinata. "What took you so long? What if she had decided to kill me? I'm kind of defenceless at the moment even though I wouldn't hurt her. But I'm damn sure she'd hurt me; especially if she found out that I didn't have the right keys!"

**A/N: **That was so long. Blah... I hope It wasn't too bad or confusing or boring. Did I capture the NaruHina moment okay? I **DON'T** have **ANY** experience with that pairing, so sorry if it was a bit off. I hope I didn't make too much of a mess of this chapter.

**ATTENTION READERS:** I'm adding new characters to the mix. Who would you like to join in? Or who would you like me to feature MORE? My pick... **Diedara**. He's just too smexi to not be included lol. **Who's yours? Please Review... to let me know**

Look out for **Guilty Passion. **It's NejiSaku. I noticed that they aren't alot of them around but I'll make it worth your while if you read it when I post it._ Believe it!_ Lol Naruto's getting to my head.


	15. Chapter 15

**The****Office****Affair**

**Chapter** **Fifteen**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, Tenten would be the leading female character or atleast be featured more. I probably would have placed Neji and Sasuke on the same team. That spells drama and calamity; my middle names _(I'm joking Ofourse)_ Lol I wrote a disclaimer!_ (There's first time for everything)_

**A/N: R&R**

"How long will it take for that drug to wear off?'' Sasuke asked sipping his coffee.

"Hours," Tsunade stated simply. "Could you pass me a cookie?''

Hinata handed the older woman a cookie and stared at Sasuke hopelessly "Is s-she going to be o-okay?''

"She should be back to normal soon."

"What is wrong with her?'' Sasuke asked.

"She's just going through a phase..." Tsunade answered taking a bite of her chocolate cookie.

"I think I'm paying you far too much, for you to just give me such a useless answer," He snapped.

"I would have had a better answer to give you if I knew exactly what happened," Tsunade bit harshly.

Hinata and Sasuke stared at each other for ponderous moments then Hinata finally spoke. "Y-yes Sa-sasuke, tell us w-what ha-happened" she smiled weakly. But who better to tell the tale that the actual characters?

Sasuke glared at the traitor, never trust a Hyuuga. He thought they were in this together. He was going to make Hinata sorry for this later. _Hehe!_

"Well?'' Tsunade asked helping herself to another cookie.

"Hinata dear, please cover your ears," Sasuke instructed with a smirk. Hinata's face went red almost instantly.

"This ought to be good," Tsunade grinned.

Sasuke began to give details of last night, carefully omitting the aspects of last night that he knew would make Tenten uncomfortable if she found out he was telling people. "So I told her the truth and she got upset," he was saying, when Naruto unexpectedly showed up.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?'' he asked.

"What are you doing here?'' Sasuke asked in a very austere tone pointing at Naruto. Then he grinned at Hinata, and then gave out "I know exactly why you're here."

Tsunade eyed the three suspiciously, then helped herself to yet another one of those palatable sugary baked treat. "I'm here because of something that went down between Sasuke and Tenten."

Naruto's lips curved into a cunning smile, "Oh... I know all about that. When she didn't come home last night. I knew exactly where she was, who she was with and what she was doing. Sasuke you sly dog you," he gave Sasuke a playful punch on the arm, the left one ofcourse.

Both females in the room gave them questioning looks, which remained on their faces since Naruto went on and on about knowing something that no one else seems to know. "I guess I better buy you that case of beer and..."

"A case of beer?" Tsunade's eyebrows twitched and her eyes flared. "No wonder why she's going through so much ordeal. Sasuke have you lost your freaking head?''

"Calm down grandma," Naruto advised her. "We bet money too."

"And that's suppose to make it okay?'' she asked crushing her cookie to bits out of rage.

"Nice going dobe, now the old brood is pissed," Sasuke said to Naruto. Luckily for him, Tsunade hadn't heard, if she had...let's just say he'd lose the use of not only his another arm but his legs as well. And maybe even that very exclusive body part, which he cherishes way too much.

"And what do you mean by when she didn't come home last night, you knew exactly what she was doing?'' Tsunade asked. "What were you doing here?'' then she looked at Hinata who blushed.

"I was keeping Hinata-chan's company, while Tenten was at Sasuke's house,'' he beamed.

"Sasuke's house? I thought you said you were at the office?'' Tsunade glared at Sasuke who frowned at Naruto.

"The office?'' Naruto asked in awe. "That's sounds exotically erotic. Boy that must have been quite an adventure for both of you,'' he grinned from ear to ear. "The office sounds way more exhilarating than a small boat on the lake. Though I'd like to know someone can pull that off."

Hinata gave out a sound similar to a squeal.

"We were at the office," Sasuke stated simply.

"You're growing more and more spontaneous each day," Naruto commented. "Desktop huh?''

Tsunade's eyebrows continued to twitch uncontrollably, when she spoke her voice was raspy. "Naruto, what on earth did you think happen between Sasuke and Tenten last night?''

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes while Hinata continued to grow redder by the seconds.

Naruto looked at Tsunade as if she had something growing from her face, "You know..."

''No I don't know."

"Come on grandma, at your age you couldn't possibly be that naive."

"At my age?'' Tsunade asked tartly. This was going to get ugly on Naruto's part.

To avoid further altercation Sasuke stepped in, "he thought we had sex."

Hinata passed out and Tsunade snickered. "Did you?''

Sasuke smirked, "I don't kiss and tell."

"That's code for no," Naruto whispered to Tsunade who grinned at Sasuke.

As amusing as it was to engage in such a bawdy conversation with these two, they were missing the bigger picture, Tenten was laying inside her room going crazy. She cleared her throat and addressed Sasuke, "I think your confession brought about some kind of horrible memory, and that's what sent her into this condition."

"What condition? What happened?'' Naruto asked, and then when he realized no one was paying him any attention he went to wake Hinata.

"I figured that the moment she started accusing me of outrageous things," Sasuke said

"Like?''

"Like taking her to the prom on a bet!''

"Did you?''

"No!" he said loudly. "We didn't even attend the same high school. I only just met her weeks ago and if my memory serves me right I took Ino to the last prom."

"Speaking of Ino, how is she doing?'' Tsunade asked cheerfully.

Sasuke's face suddenly changed, "She's...um...she's fine."

"You sound so unsure," she noted. "Have you checked in with her yet?''

"Back to Tenten please," he said tersely.

"She's confusing the past with the present, mistaking them as one," Tsunade said.

"And this is my fault?''

"Not entirely, but if you want to take all the glory, fine..." she shrugged her shoulders. "She's partially to blame. She should have seen someone or aleast spoken to someone if she was hurt so badly by what happened in back high school, to get it out of her system.''

"Who'd blame her?'' he asked. "That's not something you'd want to share with anyone, it's just too embarrassing."

"Yet she told you?''

"Only because I tricked her into it. I locked us in her room together."

"Without keys?''

"Without keys...without the right keys that is. Hinata had them. I used the fake ones as some sort of threat.. I told her that neither one of us was going to leave the room until she talked to me."

''That was really dumb, she couldn't have attacked you again."

"I know, but it was worth it wasn't it?'' he asked hopefully.

"The drug that I have given her will calm her down," Tsunade said. "When she wakes up I'll talk to her."

"Shouldn't I be the one to talk to her?''

"I'd advise you to stay away until we know that she's definitely okay."

Sasuke looked at her seriously, "You can't ask me to do that! I'm the one that caused this."

"But if you're there when she wakes up, your presence might trigger something very unpleasant."

Sasuke frowned into his coffee.

"It's not your fault Sasuke. It's probably for the best."

"Probably for the best?'' he snapped. "How can having her going out of her mind be all for the best?''

Tsunade smiled warmly at him, "This gives her a chance to let everything out, to clear her head."

"Last time I checked you weren't a therapist."

"She's going to be fine. Nothing is wrong with her mentally... she's just going through an emotional struggle.''

"I only hope we didn't put too much of that drug into her system. It could cause phantasmagoria"

"Sasuke, you worry too much...but I've never seen you so concerned about anything or anyone before. I don't know if it's brought about by guilt or something else?'' she raised a questioning brow and smirked.

Tenten's eyes opened slowly as a searching finger of sunlight pierced the room's gloom. A quick glance around confirmed that she was indeed alone. Lifting the thin covers from sweat drenched body she sat up and rubbed her aching neck. How long had she been asleep? Outside her bedroom she heard faint laughter and low chuckles. As her unclad feet encounter the biting tiles, an eerie chill began to spread through her body like a wild fire, dispatching goose bumps all over her burning hot body. Her legs felt heavy beneath her as she stumbled towards the light switch. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the startling brightness in the room as the darkness was eaten away by luminescence. She studied her room carefully to ensure that every was in place, for some reason she had a peculiar feeling that someone other than herself or Hinata had been in here. Scanning the room with vigilant eyes she realized that the only thing that seemed out of place was her. Her demeanour striked her as exasperating. Her untidy attire stood out like a sore in her immaculate room, with her dishevelled and slightly damped hair, wrinkled t-shirt, pallid skin that was in desperate need of sunlight and swollen eyes. Tenten looked at her grim expression in a nearby mirror and frowned, she looked like something that has been regurgitated by a cow. She quietly headed to the her bathroom with the intention of reviving her appearance and her spirits which seemed to have been sucked from her essence. A little after she closed the bathroom door behind her, she heard a loud crash inside her bedroom. Sighing she stepped out of her clothes and into the shower. The cold liquid massaged her rigid body relieving it of its tension, replacing it with a bizarre yet delightful awareness.

"Tenten what are you doing!" she heard faintly over the sound of the water. She turned off the shower and looked in every direction possible to locate where the voice could be coming from. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself in one of her huge white robes. She only knew one person brave enough to interrupt her bath. And she knew very well that it couldn't be him. It was too early in the morning?

"Have you lost your mind woman!" this time the cry was that of someone in pain. And she knew it was coming from her bedroom. But it didn't seem to be addressing her. It couldn't be. "Tenten, are you crazy!'' Droplets of cold sweat began to take form on her temple. She wasn't doing anything so what could he talking about. The sound of glass being shattered could be heard. And she winced everytime she heard something crash against the wall.

"Please Tenten...stop!"

The chaotic music being played in her bedroom lasted long enough for her to gather some courage to peek through a small crack she made in the door. She stepped back in horror as she saw Sasuke on the floor, he seemed to have seen her because he got up and was making his way towards her but something came hurdling through the air catching him on the side of his head, spinning him around completely, and knocking him off his feet and on to his back in a second.

"Why...?'' he asked before he faded to the blackness.

Forgetting that the offender might still be inside her room, she flung the doors open and rushed over to where Sasuke laid on his face on the floor. She was aware of someone somewhere calling his name over and over again but she wasn't aware that that person was her. Then she was on her knees, pulling at Sasuke. There was a dark trickle of blood running from his nose and mouth when she turned him over. The sound of someone screaming his name was louder in her ears, louder and louder as she saw death in his onyx eyes. Her shouting stopped and there was sobbing now, a deep breathless sobbing as Tenten cradled his head in her arms and tried to call to him through the sound of someone crying.

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

"He's not going to,'' came a very disdainful voice from behind. "Sasuke! Wake up!"

She looked around her dismantled room but there was no one in the room except for herself and a very dead Uchiha. She continued to sob, looking down into his onyx eyes, robbed of all it's humour...unblinking.

"Poor Sasuke..." the voice continued to jeer. "Poor poor Sasuke..."

Tenten got up immediately, looking around furiously.

There was a loud outburst of cruel laughter, "Why did you do it Tenten? Why did you kill Sasuke?Why? You bad bad girl!''

"I didn't do anything!" she cried.

The laughter continued, "It's not like he didn't deserve it," the voice went on. "After all, look what he did to you...to me...to us..."

The person who the voice belonged to began to materialize...from...from thin air. That in itself was a huge shocker but when Tenten's eyes laid upon someone in the splitting image of herself that was when she thought she was being delirious. She stood dumbfounded as identical brown eyes stared into hers with a wicked smile plastered upon her lips.

"What's matter Ten?'' asked the bitchy imposer. "Cat got your tongue?''

Tenten gasped as she found herself being held by the throat, feet well above the ground.

"Aww...don't feel bad for the sucker. He got what he deserved,'' her brown eyes twinkled with delight at the realization that Tenten was suffering. A sinister smile found its way on her red lips. "I guess I should save you the misery and just put an end you too. Suicide they say? When one kills themselves?'' she laughed then released Tenten. "So If I killed you it would be just like suicide."

"Who are you?'' she asked hyperventilating. "What are you?''

"I'm your worst nightmare..." she roughly took up Sasuke by his collar. "I'm you."

Tenten blinked back a tear, "Sasuke..." she called out.

"He's dead, you killed him, remember?"

"I didn't. I'd never do that!" she cried.

"Pity," the phoney said toying with Sasuke. "I always... I mean...We always got that titillating feeling around him. Maybe I should have experimented with him," she smirked.

"Please..." she begged.

Sasuke's body was thrown violently across the room and in the blink of an eye the evil bitch was by Tenten's side again. "Please what?'' she demanded. "He's already dead!"

Tenten swallowed hard as she saw a shiny silver blade began to take shape in her double's hands much like how she appeared.

"He begged me too..." she ran the blade along the contours of Tenten's face before she grabbed a handful of Tenten's hair and pulled her up from the floor. "It's going to feel so weird killing myself.''

"Please..."

"We just have one more task to complete before I deal with you. Feel like going to a prom?'' Their forms slowly dispersed into the morning chill.

**A/N: **I feel so bad for ending there. But it's not that big of a cliffy. Thanks for reading. And I'd love if you'd review. Please be nice, I'm just developing the plot I swear I'm not straying. I was feeling pretty miserable when I wrote this chapter so please pardon it's suckishness lol. Sorry, I'll try to make upcoming Sasuke x Tenten moments extra special for you.

Gonna update when I can:)

-One of my new stories.

_Living in a house with both Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga would seem like paradise to any girl. But to a pregnant Tenten it was a complete catastrophe. Especially since they were both taking claim to her unborn child. Clashes, mood swings, bruises, cravings, disputes, cramps. Not your idea of a typical Ménage a trois, is it? _

**-Three Pieces To A Puzzle**


	16. Chapter 16

**The****Office****Affair**

**Chapter****Sixteen**

**A/N:** As usual, my heart goes out to the readers and reviewers.I know the last two chapters where **HORRIBLE.** But thanks for not being harsh in your reviews, because confidence is a quality that I don't possess...seriously.

Being disobedient was never something Sasuke thought twice about. He always did what he wanted despite the consequences. Besides, Tsunade was asking the impossible of him, how could he not interfere? He was the reason why she was in this mess in the first place.

Tenten stirred in her bed and for a second he thought about Tsunade's warning, but they were quickly brushed aside. Sitting up in his chair he waited patiently for her to wake up but she was lost in dream world, or to which ever world that drug sent her. She stirred again, that's a good sign, maybe she would wake up soon. Reaching over, he wiped the cold sweat from her pale face.

"Sasuke," he heard her faintly say. At first he wasn't sure if it was her because her eyelids were still closed.

"I'm here," he answered then felt ridiculous for replying when she said nothing else. She had been sleeping for eight hours now. And in that time, he had gone home, showered, eaten, napped then he went to the office for a little while yet she was still fast asleep. What the hell did Tsunade give her?

"Sasuke..." she called gripping his hand painfully tight.

"What is going on inside your head?'' he asked quietly, ofcourse he was expecting an answer.

"Sasuke!'' her eyes flung open suddenly.

"What took you so long?'' he asked.

"Sasuke?'' She got up and looked at her attire in wonderment. Then it suddenly made sense. It had all been a dream. A horrible nightmare in which she was not only the victim but the monster as well. She blinked, it was all just a dream...and thank heavens for that. Sasuke was alive and well and sitting by her bedside? Wait...what was going on? Did the script somehow flipped? Wasn't she suppose to be the one by his bedside? But she couldn't quite remember why she should be. There was a faint picture of him with a pair of scissors planted in his arm. Heck she was just happy to see him.

"You have been calling my name for quite a while now, can't you say anything else out of that very wide vocabulary of yours?'' he stood grinning.

"Sasuke!" she said again. As crazy as it seemed she had never been so happy to see him before.

"That's my name," without warning she leaped from the bed and threw her arms around him, mindful of his arm.

''Are you feeling alright?'' he asked seriously.

She smiled at him and the sincerity in that smile creeped him out. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?''

She retreated her arms and frowned at him, "I'm obviously out of mind, since I'm wasting my precious time here with you.''

She's fine, he told himself with a satisfied smile.

"I'm hungry.''

"How does pizza sound?''

"Great. Can you order wings with that?'' she asked walking towards her bathroom.

"As you wish," he teased.

"Do you mind?'' she asked.

"What?''

"I'm going to take a shower, I need my privacy."

"This isn't the bathroom."

"I don't need a watch dog," she scorned. "And even if I did, you don't match up to the requirements Sasuke."

He chuckled, "You always hit where it hurts don't you?''

"And stab where it kills too," she bit. But she had no idea why he seemed to have taken such offence to that statement.

"This is gonna sound harsh but I liked you better when you were unconscious."

She sighed then went into the bathroom. Sometimes he just made her so upset. Roughly taking her clothes off she silently cursed him. "You hateful little bastard," She took a cautious look in the mirror to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. But she knew she wasn't. Only the real Sasuke could ignite such fury within her. Not even the ones in her dream made her feel as vulnerable as the real deal did. Stepping in the shower she tried to stay angry at him. But she was just too relieved and happy that she was just merely caught up in a dream. Sasuke was here! He was really here! As much as he was a pain in the butt and as much as she hated to admit it, it was his death that made her dream a nightmare. Besides, she prefered him alive than dead; that way she could be a constant reminder of what a selfish and cruel bastard he was.

By the time she had finished showering Sasuke was already out of her room, she hurriedly got dress and made her way to the living room where she stumbled upon not only Sasuke and Hinata who she knew was there but Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura.

"I didn't know we have company," she smile weakly.

"Tenten, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Are you okay?'' Hinata asked.

Tenten looked from one girl's worried face to the next, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?''

Sasuke muttered something then there was nervous laughter amongst them. Tsunade cleared her throat and everyone's head snapped her direction.

"Sakura you aren't pregnant are you?'' Tenten asked, there was only one logical explanation to Tsunade's presence, somebody was pregnant.

Sakura looked taken aback, "No."

Sasuke and Tsunade laughed, they knew exactly what was going through her head. Naruto joined into the laughter only to be glared at by Sasuke.

"I'm here because of you Tenten," Tsunade said still trying to contain her laughter. "No-''

"I'm not pregnant!" Tenten said loudly and everyone looked at Sasuke which made her even more irritated. "Is this some sort of joke?''

"No one is pregnant Tenten, calm down," Tsunade laughed.

"So why is everyone staring at me as if I am?''

Naruto snickered and Sakura slapped him across the forehead. "You've been asleep for quite awhile that's all.''

"Sasuke what's going on?'' she asked, if anyone wouldn't beat around the bush, it was Sasuke.

"We drugged you," he said briefly.

She looked in his eyes to see if he was joking but he was dead serious. "Why?'' That explains the weird dream. Her usual Sasuke dreams were much more pleasant though creepy at the same time.

"Because you were getting out of control."

"Out of control?'' she asked puzzled.

"You stabbed me."

"I'd never do that!" she denied, but even as she did, images of last night flashed before her eyes. Imagines of this morning came back. And she remembered everything she didn't want to. "I'm sorry...''

"Does it really matter?'' Sasuke asked dejectedly. "All that matters is that you're okay now."

Tenten fixed a neutral expression on her face, "You deserved it though."

"I know," he turned and stared at her, but he seemed to have nothing else to say and she would have given a great deal to know what he was thinking.

Everything pretty much went back to normal, she still had her job, Sasuke was still the loose fellow that he had always been and they still argued alot. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Everyone had their ups and down but Sasuke and Tenten... they seemed to have them more than average. She was sure that she was mentally fine, but Sasuke was convinced otherwise. One day he tricked her into going to a meeting that he had arranged with a therapist. She had been so furious with him that she hadn't spoken to him in days. Forgetting a few meetings and important appointments didn't mean that you were crazy! It simply meant that she was stressed. She was willing to put that ghastly ordeal behind so why was Sasuke so determined to make her re-live it by forcing her into meetings with people who she'd have to talk about it with? Guilt?

"It was to your benefit," he debated.

"I don't want to talk about some stupid highschool dance!"

"But it's obviously still bothering you."

"Ofcourse it is, but I can't spend all of my life talking about something that is going to make me feel dumb!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You're going to be more than sorry when I get my hands on you," she threatened.

He went back into Sasuke mode, "Oooooh, I love it when you talk dirty."

She was so angry it made her speechless.

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her, "Not while we're in public," he teased.

She almost forgot that they were and that made her even more furious with him. Naruto had invited her to a backyard barbeque assuring her that Sasuke wouldn't be there but as it turned out it was Sasuke's idea to throw the barbeque in the first place. Alot of familiar faces were there and she couldn't risk letting people's mind run wild about the two of them.

"Ofcourse not," she said and he withdrew his finger smirking at her.

"You be a good girl now," he warned, then went over to where Naruto and a bunch of his other friends were.

She felt stab of jealousy, why couldn't they get along like that? she thought as she watched him and his friends laughed while they chatted. There was just too much tension between her and Sasuke. And not just the typical boss to employee tension, it was a sexual and emotional tension. She shrugged off the thought but it still lurked in the back of her mind. So what if she was attracted to him? Alot of females where. But that didn't mean that she should jump at every opportunity she got to sleep with him. She had dignity. And she wasn't going to end up as one of his experimental romances that went nowhere. He made it clear what he wanted from her, and she wasn't going to make it any easier for him, by being caught up in his enchantment. He was dangerous and she knew it, one slip and that could be it. She was so moved by his concern about her mental health that it made her upset, and instead of being grateful that he actually cared she was forced to feel miserable by instincts. She didn't like to be in the spotlight, but being the center of Sasuke's attention was quite thrilling for the few minutes that it usually last. Then he was off again in his persuit of some other woman. It was maddening sometimes to have him flirt with the pretty clients right infront of her eyes then mess with her head right after. It was a game he played well and something that she did not look forward to. So everytime they had meetings with females she childishly wished that they were ugly.

''Hasn't anyone ever told you that staring is impolite?''

She turned to meet captivating blues eyes staring into her auburn ones. She studied the man's tall, lean and perfectly chiselled features, his long blonde hair and his thin lips that curved into a enticing smile. Her heart missed a beat at the physical perfection of such a pretty man.

"I don't believe we've met," she said calmly.

"If we had, I'd remember a face like yours," he answered in his charming drawl.

Tenten blushed, much to her embarassment. "I'm Tenten.''

"That's a pretty name," he commented. "Diedara."

Even his name sounded cute, she thought. "That's a nice name. Please to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he grinned and bowed in a playful sort of way that made her giggle.

They stood there without saying anything for about a minute or two until Diedara spoke.

"So, I guess this is where we shake hands. Or do I get a kiss?'' he asked.

Tenten put both hands up infront of her protectively and backed away. "Excuse me?''

His teasing laughter was almost contagious. "Well?''

"No." she should have gotten used to the boldness of the men in this city by now. There was a bit of Sasuke in everyone of them. And this one... he reeked of Sasuke. With his pretty looks and his pert personality which she's just discovering. He was different yet the same. Different in the sense where he seemed to be more open-hearted than Sasuke, whereas he didn't insult her on their first meeting.

"No?'' he asked. "No kiss? No handshake?''

He was seriously waiting for an answer. And she almost laughed at the chaste look on his face. "A handshake would be nice."

"A kiss would be alot better, don't you think?''

She smiled politely at his persistence, "But a handshake would be more appropriate given the situation,'' she argued.

He grinned at her, "ofcourse it would, especially since Sasuke keeps looking over here.''

Tenten redden at the insinuation of his words, "What?''

"I forgot, Uchiha territory," he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Then again, I always like a challenge."

What happened next, stunned her so much that it left her speechless. His hands cupped her face and as his mouth touched hers lightly. She drew back and stared at him accusingly at the realization on what was taking place.

"What are you doing?''

"Now we've officially met," he said, his blue eyes dancing with delight. "You're not like Sasuke's usual girlfriends," he suddenly noted.

She felt insulted, then at the same time his profession intrigued her. "How so?''

He flung himself down on a chair nearby and stared at her, "For one...you're not a bitch."

She didn't know if it was an insult or a compliment, it sounded like one but then again you can't be too sure when it came to Konoha men. "Thanks...I guess."

He chuckled to himself, "You're welcome."

She nodded stupidly and wondered to herself where the hell did her senses go.

"So Tenten..." he was back in his charming drawl. "What do you do for a living?''

He was making small talk and she was grateful for that, she told him all about her job and asked him what he did.

"I'm an artist," he said with a smuggish smile. "Art is my life,'' and that was as far as he went in details about his career. Somehow after he left she got the feeling that she'd see alot more of him around which was okay in her book. She liked his lively attitude.

"Give my regards to Sasuke," he joked.

After the barbeque Naruto gathered up a couple of his close friends to go and have a drink at his favourite bar. It wasn't Tenten's idea of an ideal Saturday night but it was alot better than going home to an empty house since Hinata had returned home two days ago. She would have refused if she knew that they were all taking one car. Sakura had said it was some sort of tradition and that it didn't make sense fill up the parking lot with cars when they would all be returning to Naruto's later for poker. But Naruto's car was barely even large enough for five, and seven of them where going to be travelling. Naruto in the drivers seat, Sakura beside him; while Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and herself were somehow suppose to fit in the back seat.

"We'll all fit," Sakura assured her.

"There's not enough space, I'll take my car," Tenten insisted.

"Then you can drive with Sasuke," she suggested.

On that thought..."You're right, it'll probably be fun if we all travelled together."

Fun wouldn't have been a word that she'd use to described it. She had been forced to sit in Sasuke's lap since that was the only way she'd fit. He had been so polite when he offered that everyone jumped at the chance to get their show on the road.

"Come on Tenten, you're burning time," he practically pulled her down onto his lap.

"Don't try anything funny," she warned when his hands rested on her thighs.

"If I decide to try again thing inappropriate, you'd be the first to know,'' he told her shamelessly.

Temari snickered, she must have heard what the two were whispering about, and Tenten's face burned with embarassment.

"Relax," he urged.

She'd be damned is she relaxed. She could felt the warmth of his body through her blouse on her back. She felt his breath on the back on her neck. And that by itself sent a kind of awareness through her that she didn't know she could feel. Her stiffness didn't seem to go unnoticed by the others in the car. Naruto looked in his mirror at her face and grinned.

"Don't worry Tenten, Sasuke wouldn't dare try anything with us around," Naruto laughed.

She flushed again, too embarass to even utter a word.

Sasuke used his fingers to make small circles on her legs, spitefully taunting her. She suddenly wished that she had worn a pants instead of shorts. Goose bumps began to form on her skin and she frowned when Sasuke started chuckling at the fact that he was having such an impact on her.

"Stop that," she whispered.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You know that I have strong views on sexual harassment."

"What's that, you love it?'' he chuckled softly.

Luckily Sakura and Naruto had engaged everyone in a very heated discussion about sexism that no one seemed to be playing much attention to Sasuke and Tenten.

He kissed her lightly on the nape of her neck and she pinched him on his leg and growled. Which she wished she hadn't done, because he pinched her back... on her fanny.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

The car went silent, and everyone looked at her, except for Naruto that is, he had to keep his eyes on the road.

She thought of something..."We forgot to set the date for the next board meeting!''

Sakura giggled, "You're such a workaholic."

"Nice save," Sasuke whispered nibbling on her ear.

Sasuke had managed to get Tenten alone when they got back from the bar and that was when he tackled her about the Diedara incident. That seemed to have been on his mind from the begining.

"Are you out of your mind?'' he grabbed her wrist.

She roughly tugged her hand free and cursed at him. "What?''

"Diedara is not someone you'd want to get involved with."

"Thanks for the warning, but I like to form my own opinion of people before I start to judge."

"I'm serious," his eyes hardened. "That guy uses innocent girls like yourself for toilet paper."

What a very nasty way to put things. ''Then I guess, you both have something in common."

"He's not someone to pet around with, he's dangerous."

"Are you speaking from experience?'' she asked tartly.

"Do you always ask such stupid questions?'' he grated, the muscles in his jaws clenched.

She grinned that he had taken offence to what she said.

"You're playing with fire and I'll be here to watch you when you get burnt."

She swallowed hard, "Well, I think Diedara is very charming.''

His face seemed to grow darker, not that she could see that, outside by Naruto's pool was barely lit. "Diedara is only charming until he gets what he wants."

"Proves my point," she pointed out. "You two are just alike."

"Diedara is not man enough to be compared to me."

"Really? Don't you think females would be just as happy sleeping with him?''

"And would you?'' he enquired.

"You're missing point, it's just a matter of physical need, why should I prefer you to him?''

Sasuke was very still, staring at her keenly. She didn't like his silence. "Let's experiment.''

His dangerous dark eyes stared down into her eyes. All the muscle in his face locked in bitter tension. Tenten was suddenly deeply afraid of him.  
"Get your hands off me," she began, her fear became cruel resentment which showed in her bronze eyes. But he didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence because his head came down and crushed the next words back into her parted mouth.

"I'll scream," she said trying to pull away.

Their mouth mets again with a sort violence, as though each was straining to capture something vital from each other, some essence of true self. True passion was as much of the mind as the body, and for Tenten it carried the double weight fo special vulnerability. She couldn't stay still, yearning was cutting deeply into her, yearning she had never been able to imagine before.

Her lips felt incredibly tender, sensitive to an almost unbearable degree. She felt as alight as autumn leaves set on fire. His hands moved to her face now, cupping it, holding it up to him, while somehow, she had no recollection of how her own hands were moving over his back. She knew that a jealous Sasuke was a very dangerous one, and so was an angry one as well. Their passion was the kind that was ignited by rage, which was something that neither one of the two seemed to be short of. He crushed her mouth under his own. Crushed it. Vanquished it, his hunger and anger driving him into a kind of delirium. Tenten herself didn't care what happened. She was lost in the burning flames, her pleasure so intense she could not stop him. What he demanded, she gave, she was only woman, a perfect instrument for sensation.

He had wanted to kiss her like this for quite a while now. She had no idea the power she had over him. He felt so guilty for having caused her so much tribulation. But if it doesn't kill you it makes you stronger right? The very thought of her filled his days and his nights, colouring his existence. Here tonight, his desire for her seem infinite. A complication of his intense longing was the grief, he would come to love her. A thought that frightened him tremendously. But how could he deny her real power? It wasn't anything as basic as raw sexual attraction. It was something very deep and mysterious. Something that, if you were lucky only came once in a lifetime. He realised that they were approaching a stage when kissing, however safe as it might be, simply wasn't enough. Their coming together had an undertaste of frenzy. He felt her whimper against his mouth as his lips parted hers for the first passionate thrust of his tongue. Her head fell back as he pressed his lips against her neck, warming the tender skin behind her ear, then trailing moistly down her taut flesh until his mouth reached the hollow between neck and shoulder where her blood pulsed frantically. His hands slid down her back to her buttocks and he drew her up to him, until she was standing on tiptoe, until she could feel the hard, driving maleness of him pressing against her, telling her of his need and desire.

"Oh God,'' he heard her whisper.

**A/N: **I know I haven't redeemed myself from the last two crappy chapters but I tried. I crapped the whole idea and decided to just make that Tenten incident be a phase

I might change the rating to **M**. But I'm not sure yet. Not everyone likes**lemon**adeand cheese sandwiches if you get what I mean. _LMFAO (that was such an epic fail)_

So... should I serve **lemon**ade in the future? Review to let me know what you think/want.

**Preview of Chapter Seventeen**

"Don't,'' she murmured, but her body betrayed her, she moved against him as his mouth was on hers, tasting her, urging her to taste him in return, and she knew that she wanted the kiss to go on for ever. She wanted more - to touch him, to be touched, to beg him to teach her all the things that existed only in the shadows of her dreams.

"Even when you fight me, you somehow seem defenceless,'' he gritted.

"Because you're a beast,'' she said furiously.

"God, if I was, I'd have had you a thousand times."

She swallowed hard, too shocked to he pulled her to him again.

"Your friends are around somewhere and incase you haven't noticed, we're outdoors," she pushed at his chest.

"Then if you're wise you won't scream out.". He slid his arm around her waist, welding her body close to him once again. "My gosh, you're trembling.''


	17. Chapter 17

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Oh God."

She wasn't sure if that plea for help or a prayer of thanks. Her heart was pounding, leaping as Sasuke's hands slipped beneath her blouse and cupped her bust. The touch of his fingers against her nipples almost drove her to her knees. No one had ever touched her like this before. Her hands moved to his arms to his shoulders and she wounded her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair, loving the feel of it against her skin. Tremor ran through her at the heated feel of his skin against hers.

"Don't," she murmured, but her body betrayed her, she moved against him as his mouth was on hers, tasting her, urging her to taste him in return, and she knew that she wanted the kiss to go on forever. She wanted more - to touch him, to be touched, to beg him to teach her all the things that existed only in the shadows of her dreams. Her mouth moved hungrily against his and for some inexplicable reason she remembered the first time that he had kissed her, on the second day. It wasn't just their first kiss but it was hers.

And it pained to know that he had kissed her for all the wrong reasons, he had wanted her for all the wrong reasons. Their coming together was always for all the wrong reasons. She frowned and stiffened in his arms. Was this passion only another way of manipulating her? Stung, she pushed him away, almost reeling backwards as Sasuke released her while she was struggling with him.

"Just don't," she stammered sounding young and frightened. Ofcourse she was!

"Even when you fight me, you somehow seem defenceless," he gritted.

"Because you're a beast," she said furiously.

"God, if I was, I'd have had you a thousand times."

She swallowed hard, too shocked to reply as he pulled her to him again. "Your friends are around somewhere and in case you haven't noticed, we're outdoors," she pushed at his chest.

"Then if you're wise you won't scream out." He took her mouth very gently this time. He slid his arm around her waist, welding her body close to him once again. "Gosh, you're trembling," he noted smugly.

"Sasuke...stop...please."

"But I haven't gotten to the fun part as yet," he whined mockingly.

"Don't do this," she said softly.

Sasuke's hands slid into her hair, "Don't do what?" he murmured.

"Don't...don't play with me"

"Tenten," he said huskily, winding her hair around his finger, "I'm in no mood to play games tonight."

Her breathing seemed to stop. She tilted her head away from him. His mouth pressed against the hollow of her throat, she felt the tip of his tongue, ever so lightly, flick against her skin. She didn't move. Didn't she just put a stop to this? Tenten wondered dazedly. How could she giving into him again? She knew it was a mistake but she could not for all her force of will; make herself move out of his reach. She thought she'd die if he didn't continue to touch her.

The arousal in his eyes as he looked at her sent something incandescent shooting through her. She felt spell bounded, unable to do anything but obey her master's orders. At that thought, she gasped. He was so sure, so expert in what he wanted, in what he knew she wanted as well. A short intake of breath and their mouths were back together again into a furious kiss. His hands were in her hair, urging her lips and tongue into a fiery, ravenous kiss. She was out of her depth, drowning in a desire so pure and intense it was profoundly shocking.

That intoxicating, liberating flood of pure sensation rushed through him as her mouth opened against his. He felt that peculiar drowning awareness again that took charge over him when he was close to her. She was very rigid in his arms.

"Sasuke—" she pulled away breathlessly.

"—Tenten"

They both spoke simultaneously, a question, a plea. Their eyes met. And Sasuke saw everything; her hesitancy and her need became clear to him. She was confused, in shock; fearful and only God knows what else. Their faces drew closer again in a painfully slow movement. Their gazes locked. He waited for her to draw away, to speak, to stop but she didn't. Their lips met again and her eyes fluttered closed. His heart raced in his chest.

Never had he felt so vulnerable, so strong. He was persistent and she was just about spinning over the edge. His hands were moving over her petite body, caressing it with a heat that made her hands move in the same sweet, desperate compulsion. And perhaps they wouldn't have stopped if they hadn't heard the sound of drunken laughter and the clicking of heels as someone made their way to the pool. It brought back Tenten back to reality and she used whatever strength she had left to pull free of his embrace.

"No," she said trying to regain her breath. "We can't—"

He didn't ask why, for he already knew the answer. And as much as he'd hate to admit it. She was right, they couldn't... It just wouldn't be fair to her. She didn't deserve to have her life complicated by him; she was too innocent, too opened mind... Conscience wasn't something he was big on but when it came to this naive petite woman... gosh.

She was vulnerable, insecure, young and trusting, she didn't seem to know much about this world and its men — he dangers of them... the dangers of him. And he'd be a cruel bastard as she'd often call him if he took advantage of what little feelings he knew she harboured for him. He could just tell from looking into those chocolate eyes that she felt it too — that spark; indigenous to only them. The only thing was, he didn't want her to feel just a spark for him. He wanted her to feel the burning of flames of the torch that he carried for her.

He wanted her to crave him as much as he craved her, he wanted her to think of him as much as he thought of her, he wanted her to cherish him as much as he did her and most shockingly he wanted her to love him. But he knew that that was wishing for the impossible, since all he has ever given her were reasons to loathe him. The whole idea of loving her, seemed bizarre to him, he just couldn't figure out why he had such strong feelings for brunette when it was so obvious that she didn't give a crap about him.

His feelings for her scared him. He wasn't in love he was... he couldn't find words to put to it. He was sure that he wasn't allowed to feel this way about her because it was simply pointless. Ino would be having his baby soon, Aki was always going to be in the picture and he wasn't even sure if his desire for Tenten would last long enough or is strong enough for him to want to stay with one woman.

Was this feeling only in existence because she had kept him at arm's length for so long and he now wanted her so badly, that the desire felt like love? Then there was the issue of her not feeling the same way. Which he was sure she didn't. It would hurt too much to be rejected. Boy, did she have him drowning in a pool of confusion.

All this sorting out of feelings caused great frustration to stir inside the Uchiha. Maybe if he had just slept with her, none of this would be going on in his head. But he didn't want to do that. He liked the feeling he got around her. Though he wasn't quite sure if his feelings were brought about by his overwhelming desire for her. But he wasn't about to kill it by testing whether or not it was or wasn't.

"I'm sorry," she said, and was that remorse in her eyes? "I can't divide my feelings the way you can."

It wasn't fair, she wasn't supposed to be the one hurting — he was, after all she was the one who had him so perplexed that not even I can figure his head out — and I'm the fucking author!

His life had definitely gotten quite eventful upon the arrival of this earthly goddess of a woman. His life would be officially ruined in the next six months, he thought grimly. He would be bonded forever with a woman he wanted nothing to do with because of a baby that he really didn't want and his heart would be hooked unto a woman who he didn't want to love — what simplicity.

"Don't apologize," he said not intending to sound as harsh. Sooner or later he'd rid himself of this feeling and he'd be back to being Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's number one stud. And there was nothing Tenten, Ino or her baby could do to change that! "You haven't done anything."

He realized now that he liked Tenten...a lot, however, he couldn't, he wouldn't, he shouldn't, he just didn't want to love her.

OoOoOo

He had a miserable night, and it wasn't because he had a doctor's appointment with Ino the next morning, no... Well, actually that was part of the reason. But his main problem was that little assistant of his. She kept invading his thoughts, and haunting his dreams. And the memory of last night was still fresh on his mind. It troubled him, for some reason. It had just been a series of mindless kisses and intimate touches. So why did it feel like something more?

Surely he didn't intend to take her right there last night. He wanted to, but that would just be downright inappropriate. Only she had that power to make him behave like some sex-starved monster. He wouldn't be having these thoughts if it were someone else. Last night he allowed anger to the best of him and the thought of sleeping with her because of jealousy, anger and frustration was harsh. It was even frightening, he could have hurt her.

It never occurred to him that she might not only need protection from Deidara but from himself as well. He couldn't trust himself around her. His hunger for her was so intense that he would do anything to satisfy it. She was driving him crazy and he had her crazy — literally.They were a match made in heaven, he chuckled to himself. It wasn't so much the thought of committing that scared him, it was the thought that if he did, he might not be able to stay faithful.

There are so many temptations around and as it was, she wouldn't be able to trust him, if he, Sasuke, didn't trust himself. He might cause her a great deal of hurt with his lack of commitment. He couldn't risk breaking her heart like that. Getting in a relationship with him was a bridge she wouldn't be willing to cross, so it made no sense to even think about going down that path. And he didn't blame her, if he were in her shoes; he'd stay as far away from him as he could.

But he couldn't deny it, she couldn't deny it... there was definitely something special between them. The question was, where did they go from here? Nowhere, he thought grimly. He didn't want to feel this way and he didn't want to think like this. He hated that Tenten was forcing these thoughts in his head, they made him feel vulnerable. His thoughts shifted to Ino and his unborn son or daughter, a mistake that he deeply regretted. Ino, was another story...upon til Tenten's arrival in his life, he believed that he was still in love with that bitch. As it turns out he really didn't care for Ino that much, anymore. Another had captured his mind. She was the complete opposite of Ino; being patient, open hearted, open minded, sweet, selfless, independent, and thoughtful. Tenten had morals something Ino lacked more than anything else.

Morals weren't something that he considered when he slept with females but he liked to know that they had some amount of decency. Tenten was decent, she was indeed a lady. But she was also a lady that he wanted to do very indecent things to and that didn't prove how much he valued morals in women.

Falling in love was something that he had put out of his agenda a long time ago, but he had come to a tremendous jolt because his confrontation with Tenten had struck at the very centre of his being. Perhaps it was profoundly biological but, whatever it was, it was extremely powerful.

OoOoOo

Tenten lay back on her pillows, reflecting on the scene at Naruto's house last night. She didn't know how to react or what to think. A few kisses weren't supposed to have the effect that they were having on her now. They had shared more intense moments, but last night was different. Those kisses seem to have had meanings behind them. She almost laughed, of course it meant something...it meant that she wasn't immune to his charm, it meant that she was letting her emotions get the better of her and it meant that she was getting paranoid to think that there was more to it than what it really was.

After all, we're talking about Sasuke here! Sure he has a motive; he still wanted to win his bet. Last night meant that he was one step closer to completing his nasty deal. She was so lost in her own desires that she had not even paid much attention to the fact that he was actually using her. Did women like Ino and Aki form their deepest attachments with men who could only make them suffer? Surely these women strayed into areas of greatest vulnerability when they so openly exposed their hearts, especially to someone as insensitive as Sasuke. Who made it clear from day one that all he wanted from women where to get in their pants.

Perhaps he was afraid to love. Ino had seen to it when she had broken his heart years ago, leaving him to think that all females were destructive. For her own part, Tenten wanted her own involvement to stop there. She knew that emotions out of control could be terrifying. Sasuke's only interest in her, resided between her legs and she planned on keeping them closed. She didn't mean any more to him than Ino or Aki.

Sasuke Uchiha was a powerful and disturbing man. Moreover, he was extremely complex. Falling madly in love with him wouldn't alter anything, and she wasn't looking for an emotional trauma. Falling in love was highly risky but falling in love with Sasuke Uchiha amounted to a crisis.

She had no intention of joining his long chain of go-nowhere romances. She felt stupid for not knowing how to react or what to think. It was only a few kisses, but it felt more intimate than anything that they had ever shared. Her instincts warned her to not look too much into whatever it was that she saw in his dark orbs last night.

Nevertheless, Tenten lay in bed remembering the touch of his mouth on her own. She jumped out of her bed as if under threat, thinking about him caused such an up rush in her blood. Allowing him to kiss her had been a suicidal gesture. She should be very very grateful that it had stopped there. If the setting were different it scared her that maybe she would have given him full possession of her body. If she had, just imagine... after all she was so reactive it could only be ecstasy, but what would she do afterwards, throw herself in front of a bus? Playing with fire made no sense at all.

OoOoOo

In the middle of the week, Tenten and Sasuke and the rest of the managerial team flew from Konoha to the Cloud City — a tiring journey which left Tenten with jet jag, feeling limp and drained. Since that night at Naruto's house, not much has been said between herself and Sasuke. Every conversation between them was kept to a minimum and it was awkwardly casual. She leaned back in the corner of the limousine taking them into the city, her eyes shut. "How far is it now?"

"Fourteen miles," Sasuke said. He had sent the other executives in the second limousine which had met them at the airport because they were going to different destination. He and Tenten were staying with his brother while the others booked rooms at a hotel nearby.

Sure suspicions were raised when he announced it but they were quickly dismissed when he gave them a logical explanation. He simply needed his assistant close by, so that more productive decision making can be made, two head is better than one. And since he valued her expertise she would come in handy if he ever hit a road block not that he didn't value the opinions of the others.

Tenten would have protested but it would have been pointless, that would surely raise even more speculation amongst the small group. So instead she shrugged as if it were no big deal, he was however being truthful, he'd need all the help he could get but she was a bit curious... he never mentioned his brother before. He hinted that he had a brother once but he never went into any discussion about him. Not even a name.

"You have got to be kidding me?" she asked in distress. "I'm not looking forward to that. I didn't get any rest on the plane and I'm tired."

"Poor Tenten..." Sasuke mocked, then she felt his arm go around her. Her eyes flung open in alarm. She didn't realise what was happening to her at first, but then she found herself lying across the seat, with her head on his knees. Her face got red instantly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing" she demanded furiously, but he silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips when she lifted her head to snarl at him. Just that small contact sent shivers through her tense body.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Tenten," Sasuke chuckled. "Rest a little, It's going to be a long drive."

"Oh dear, what will the chauffeur think?" she muttered.

"Who cares?" he asked arrogantly, "besides, he not paid to think."

He effortlessly held her down while she tried to wriggle out of his reach, aware that her skirt had ridden up, revealing her legs right up to her thighs.

"Let me get up!" she said, brushing her skirt down while he watched in amusement. "You sick little..."

"Don't be childish, I was just being nice."

"That's what scares me."

Stroking a long strand of her brown hair from her cheek he grinned at her mockingly, "You can be such a baby at times. Relax."

"The last time you told me that you —" her face reddened even more and Sasuke grinned with delight.

She didn't wish to complete that sentence; least it send them into a very disturbing argument. She decided to obey, since it was useless to argue with him. All the struggling in the world couldn't help her. Besides his knees were more comfortable than sitting up while bumping her head into the window every time she tried to doze off. The last thought that went through her mind was how stupidly trusting she was growing of him. She closed her auburn eyes without another word and settled down to try to rest. And in no time she had fallen asleep.

OoOoOo

Tenten yawned and blinked as Sasuke helped her up. It seemed that they had arrived and she was grateful for that. From what she saw the house was quite extraordinary and she was in awe as the limousine made it way up the long, narrow, winding driveway, that led to the house set upon a steep hill. Exotic palm trees outlined the driveway and the immaculate green lawn compliment the pale green colour of the three story house. It made her wonder... what kind of man Sasuke's brother was.

From the look of things he was a perfectionist. Along the first floor of the house, ran high windows and the second floor seemed to be mostly glass, with beautiful ironwork balcony, painted in lime green all around. A vast porch projected out from the exterior of the house. From where she sat in the vehicle, she could make out a figure as the huge oak door opened. For a second she wondered why he had brought her here, why hadn't he just stayed at the hotel and visited his brother if he so badly needed to see him? She couldn't help but feel uneasy. Did he realize how much of an intimate gesture it was, that he was taking her to meet his family?

The chauffeur opened the door and Tenten climbed out and stood on the drive, staring at the facade it was one thing to look at it in a car but it was another to actually see everything in live and living colours. Nervously Tenten followed Sasuke towards the open door and the waiting figure. Which to Tenten's disappointment wasn't that of his brother? It was that of a very attractive woman who didn't hide her enthusiasm in Sasuke's arrival.

"Sasuke!" the woman beamed, "It's so nice to see you again." She threw her arms around his neck and plastered a kiss on his cheek. It was strange how the woman reminded her faintly of Ino. Being blonde, with a curvy, sexy figure, and strikingly unusual eyes so blue as to be violet. No wonder why he was in such a hurry to get here and the way she was smiling at Sasuke... gosh. Who was the woman?

Tenten watched in silence as Sasuke and the blonde playfully wrestled with each other. Seeming to have forgotten about her presence. "Who's your lady friend?" she asked finally still holding unto Sasuke's neck while she smiled at Tenten innocently. A smile much like Deidara's...

It was as hard not to smile at her though she was practically all over Sasuke. _*Hands off bitch!*_ "I'm Tenten," she answered for herself and the other female shook her hand and smiled warmly at her, complimenting her on her suit.

Blondie punched Sasuke softly in the chest and pretended to snarl at him, "How rude of you to allow her to introduce herself."

Sasuke introduced the woman as Yuki, his brother's wife. And Tenten released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Did all in-laws have such a close relationship?

"So brunettes are the new flavour?" Yuki teased as she led them inside their very modernized home. Which was even more fascinating than the outside, for a second Tenten wondered if she was standing in the lobby of a hotel.

"Aww...Don't feel bad, I still like blondes," he assured Yuki who laughed and Tenten blushed.

"We have got to stop hitting on each other," she grinned. "You know that your brother is the jealous type."

"Speaking of Itachi, where is he?" Sasuke asked.

Yuki looked at her watch and gasped, "It's five pm, and he was supposed to pick up Akara from school after his meeting!"

"You have children?" Tenten asked. Wow, Sasuke and Itachi really lived different lives. Funny how Sasuke never mentioned any relatives, not that she had asked. But he might have told her to mind her own business if she had. Family was a very sensitive topic that neither one of them had touched.

"Yes, a daughter, whom Itachi often forgets to pick up from school."

Sasuke snickered, "Itachi is quite the super dad isn't he?"

"He's just the opposite but he's trying so hard to be though," Yuki said with pride and Tenten admire that.

"Apparently Uchiha men don't make good fathers," Tenten said directing her words at the younger Uchiha.

Yuki grinned at Sasuke, "I guess you'll be able to be the judge of that, Sasuke and Itachi are two very different individuals I'll have you know."

Tenten flushed, "Excuse me?"

"You're expecting aren't you?"

"No," she grimaced. _Yes she was expecting... a fat cheque at the end of the month._

The blonde gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else. It's just hard to keep up with Sasuke."

_You're telling me...?_

"Ino's the pregnant one, I'm just the assistant," Tenten said between glares that she threw at Sasuke who grinned.

Yuki's face went grim, "Oh Ino...? I've had the pleasure of meeting that bitch." She smiled sincerely at Tenten again, and then winked at Sasuke for some strange reason. "It's just that you two make an ideal couple. I hope you didn't take any offence to it."

"None at all," she lied.

OoOoOo

Tenten lifted one soapy leg and regarded it contentedly. It had been such a long time since she'd pampered herself. The bathtub was huge, and she had filled it to the brim with hot water and apricot bubble bath. If she knew she'd be treated to such five-star treatment, she would have jumped at the opportunity when Sasuke announced it.

She didn't want to make herself too at home here. It was after all Sasuke's brother's house, and she felt like she was imposing. She sipped appreciatingly at her glass of chilled champagne. She had to admit that she was enjoying this way too much.

Tomorrow she'd be busy with the planning of launching the annual charity event, 'save a life' that Sasuke's company hosted in the Cloud City. She'd meet the mastermind behind such a prestigious event at dinner tonight, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. In her eyes, he was an admirable man. He does a lot for the local orphanage, underprivileged kids and children's hospital with the money raised from the event. He heart went out to anyone who'd risk some much to help the misfortunate kids. Yes, Sasuke helped to arrange this event as well, that was exactly why she was here. This was by far the most human thing Sasuke has ever done and she was behind him a hundred and fifty percent.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked Sasuke a few minutes later when she found him sprawled out on _her _bed watching television. She gripped the towel tightly around her as her stomach clenched at the sight of a shirtless Sasuke on the bed. Things started going through her head... very un-Tenten-like thoughts.

Her gaze travelled down his body, from his face, over his shoulders and arms. She always appreciated Sasuke's physical attributes, but she never actually allowed herself to think about them in such an explicit way before. She swallowed hard, as her gaze travel down his throat, over his chest to where his skin disappeared into the waist band of his jeans downward to that mysterious region of the man's body. He was gorgeous, every inch of him. That warmth spread through her again and she longed to touch him. Not intimately; she wanted to start somewhere safe and comfortable.

But...nothing on Sasuke looked safe and comfortable. If women were able to get a hard-on, she's have one now! She shuddered at such a thought. And looked back at his face, if he noticed that she had been staring at him so lustfully, he didn't make any indication.

Her tone was very husky when she spoke again, "Sasuke, you can't be in here."

"Why not?" He asked stubbornly as he turned off the television. Now she had his undivided attention. And that thrilled yet scared her.

A very eerie feeling began to build between her thighs and she gasped at how rousing it felt. _Oh yeah those four glasses of champagne were definitely speaking for themselves._

"This is my room!"

"So...?"

"Get out!"

Her nerves prickled uneasily as Sasuke got up from the bed and their eyes met. His mouth twisted in a faint sardonic smile. Her stomach clenched again at the pressure of the realization that they were alone, in a bedroom, and she was practically naked under the towel with a feeling that she knew would consume her if he ever touched her. She took a step back; she wasn't going to allow Sasuke to see her disquiet.

"I've already unpacked, so why should I switch rooms?"

"Fine, I'll switch, the room at the end of the hall has a better view of the mountains anyways," she suggested, anything to get away from him.

He laughed softly, "I don't mind which room we have, but I'm not going to be the one moving our stuffs though," Tenten's face reddened as he laughed again. "Besides I think this room is perfect. It makes no sense to switch rooms; we'll be far too occupied to even have time to admire the mountains."

She could hear her own blood drumming in her ears; his eyes were hinting very dark and devious things. "There are more than enough of rooms in this house, what will your brother think? We're not sharing a room, let alone a bed!" Her mouth went dry with sensual awareness; angrily she reminded herself that she must not let him get to her. She was vulnerable, he wasn't and he would unscrupulously use her emotions against her if he ever got the chance.

"But you slept on my knees this evening," Sasuke pointed out. "You didn't seem to have any problems then."

"That is completely beside the point," she snapped. "There were other people around."

Sasuke chuckled, a wicked look in his dark eyes, "you make me seem so dangerous. I don't know whether to feel insulted or flattered."

She stared at him as he came to her, biting her lips she held out her hands in front of him, "Stay back," If she allowed him to even lay a finger on her, that would be it.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Take you by force?" he laughed.

She gasped, "You think that's funny?"

"No, Tenten, I wasn't joking. We're quite alone in here and if I seriously intended rape or seduction, there would be very little that you could do to stop me. These walls are sound proof. And whether or not we shared a bed, I could easily have my way with you. We wouldn't even need a bed. I could have you here on the floor. I'm stronger than you are; you might fight but you couldn't stop me without having a weapon. Have you got a gun under that towel, Tenten?" He sent an alluring grin her way that had her insides boiling.

"I'd hate you," she whispered at last and the flash of his dark eyes made her throat close in alarm.

"I thought you already did," he grinned, stroking her hair with one hand while the other gently moulded her body, discovering the shape and contour without haste.

Her flush deepened and she swallowed, afraid to say anything in case his threats became a reality. She felt her knees began to buckled, and an overpowering hunger took over her being. It took everything that she had to not touch him.

He was right there; she was practically going crazy from desire, want and need. Every other time that he made a move on her, she was able to press pause... but tonight, if he ever tried anything she'd probably be the one pushing the fast forward button. The temptation was too great to deny it. Her mind was telling her NO, her heart was telling her that maybe she wasn't ready but her body was screaming _Hurry up and just fuck me already!_

Was that the champagne? Or was that Tenten speaking? The feeling was terrifying and she wanted more than ever to escape and lock herself in the bathroom but there was that stubborn part of her that wanted to stay and discover the undiscovered. As you may know, doing wrong is often times a lot easier than doing the right thing. And for the first time it wasn't Sasuke who made the first bold move.

**A/N: ****Umm, Sasuke's slowly wearing her down. Keep those hormones in check Tennie. Lol. Please REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Office Affair **

**Chapter Eighteen**

She brought her face ever so closely towards his that he could feel the heat of her, smell the mixture of soap and shampoo. Why was he doing this? Didn't he make a promise to himself that he wouldn't touch her again? But this time she was begging for it. A wicked thought ran through his head, he'd watch her suffer because he wasn't going to be the one to start this. Their gaze locked for a few ponderous seconds; it was as if she read his mind because she brought her hands to either side of his face and pulled him down on her lips. As her tongue snaked out and started the journey from one end of his lip to the other, he wondered what had influenced her behaviour.

Heck, he just stood there and let her move her lips back and forth over his, amaze at how something so simple could send blood charging all over his body. He liked it, allowing her to dominate was thrilling. Poor girl didn't even know what she was doing, but whatever she was trying was certainly driving him crazy. He felt her body slump against his and the mere fact that she was trying so hard to get to him made his chest tighten. He heard her slight catch of breath as she closed her eyes in total concentration. He opened his mouth to her and her tongue plunged into his mouth, demanding dominance which he so willingly gave her. Not for long though... But was that the taste of champagne in her mouth?

OoOo

Lust made her giddy and when he put his arms around her she was too weak to stop him or herself. When he finally took over she flung her arms around his neck and melt beneath his caress.

"You have the most luscious mouth," he whispered hypnotically. "Open it for me."

As he lowered his dark head, she shuddered as if she was to be devoured. Sasuke used his sexual magnetism like a weapon. Desire, sparked dangerously between them. And she couldn't deny it nor escape from it. It was her doing that lead to the situation getting out of hand and now she couldn't deal with it. The first touch of his mouth enslaved her senses. Sensation overwhelmed her in a sickening rush. The tip of his tongue played over the full, sensuous curves of her lips much like she did a while ago with Sasuke's.

But he was in no hurry as she was to gain entry to the moist interior. He was holding her shoulders in a very firm, controlling grip that demanded that she acknowledged the master. Her lips parted like the petals of a flower, so that his powerful body momentarily tautened in reaction; then he was kissing her passionately, exploring her mouth to the limit of intimacy. It was then that she realized that she had really gotten herself in danger.

"Sasuke..." she pled, but the look in his eyes told her that she had pushed too far.

"You change your mind so often," he said, a finger drifting along her unsteady mouth, staring down at it as he touched it. "Tonight, backing out is not an option," his fingers were sliding down her throat now, she felt the cool trickle of their descent as if drops of water ran over her skin, and shivered. "You knew sooner or later, this was going to happen." He bent and brushed his mouth along the base of her throat, sending a shiver of wild response through her. The look in his eyes clearly told her; _**there is no surrender, we'll conquer each other.**_

"Don't," Tenten said vaguely; her eyes closing again as her lips yield to the caress of his mouth.

Sasuke laughed softly, his kiss deepening as his arm went around her waist to pull her closer. Slowly, through her towel, she could feel that male mystique was growing. She had done that. Her cheeks burned at the pleasure of that knowledge.

"Don't," she threw her head and arched her creamy neck away from him, but the effect was one incredible sensuality, which was not what she consciously intended. Her towel slowly slipped away from her chest, revealing her high breasts. _Oh dear..._

She thought she cried out when Sasuke's mouth closed around one of them but her voice was barely above a whisper. His hand covered the other and for a split second she could have stopped him, but she couldn't control the raging in her blood. It was cruel, the force of human passion, it was a dangerous jungle. She murmured that he mustn't do that, but that only resulted in him turning almost vicious. Her defences were shattered by her desperation for him. All strength, all resistance drained out of her under this all-conquering stimulation.

She felt his tongue making circles around her peaking nipples and a fierce shudder of pleasure shot through her. Pushing one hand into his hair, she pulled up his head, blindly searching for his mouth, past any pretence and too weak with desire to care. Their mouths clashed in a hungry yet passionate kiss when they came together. She didn't know how or when he had her pinned against the closed bathroom door but she could care less. At the moment, if he had her on a toilet seat it still wouldn't matter, as long as he did what they had been putting off for far too long.

Her mind was pleading with her to stop, her heart told her that she was on her own and her body...damn her body wanted Sasuke to destroy every last bit of innocence that she possessed, it wanted so badly to be taught a carnal lesson. To be thrown on the floor and be ravished in an untamed, ruthless way. Her senses were going crazy; she was touching his bare back with hands that were shaking. Heat burned through her as he lifted her and instinctively her legs went around his hips.

_Stop! _She buried her face in his shoulder, as her trembling lips helpless touched his warm skin. Her kiss slid along his throat to his jaw then to his mouth again, biting at his flesh. The pressure between her legs began to build as she caught a glimpse of the bed behind him. However he didn't make any attempt to move instead he continued grind himself against her, indicating how badly he wanted her. She could feel it now, the full length of it pressed against her stomach, urging her to give herself up to him. Something wild and hot flamed to life deep within her, her bones felt as if they were melting when he founded that sweet spot on her neck and sucked it, until it was red. Oh god...this was not happening.

_**There is no surrender, we'll conquer each other.**_

"Sasuke," she said in a choked whisper.

A strange smile flickered across his face, "You're so lucky that you've survived this long," his voice was husky; he exuded a maleness that made her breath quicken. She looked up at him, she had no choice but to let him do what he wished to her. There'd be no way to stop him - and then she wouldn't have to admit how badly she wanted him, not even to herself. A voice at the back of her head told her to make for it and run like hell out of the room, but Tenten chose to ignore that voice, she had listened to that voice long enough. She wanted Sasuke with a feverish desire that seemed like a necessity. If she stopped him now, she would die of frustration.

She felt as if she was drowning in a velvet sea of sensation as between her thighs got moist from his torment. His whispers, his caresses, the feel of him in her arms — she suddenly felt that she had waited a lifetime for this night. She sighed his name and then her fingers tangled in the thick, silky hair at the back of his head and she drew him to her, closing her legs around his hip, pressing his pelvis closer to hers.

Her head trashed against the bathroom door as his hand found its way up the towel. Tenten moaned beneath his touch and moved blindly against his hand. Still, when a finger came in contact with that tender flesh at the centre of her innocence she dug her fingers into his back and cried out his name. Arching her back she looked desperately to the waiting bed. This was sweet torture. But sanity was going to be history if he didn't take her now!

OoOo

He heard her suck in a breath as he plunged into her mouth. Her hands were on his shoulders then, fingers digging into him. She was trembling a little and her breath was coming faster. She was very rigid and hesitant. He raised his head to study her face. She didn't look soft and yielding, she actually looked terrified.

"Don't be afraid of me Tenten," he whispered, and then bent to her and his lips found her breast again. She called out his name for the umpteenth time tonight as the moist heat of his mouth surrounded her swollen flesh. Her body quickened beneath his teeth and tongue.

And a smoky wave of desire spread through him, radiating from his mouth to his loins. He wanted so badly to just throw her on the very inviting bed and take her to a place that she had never been, but... she was inexperienced. Being rough with her could possibly harm her. However it was taking a lot out of him to be gentle. The hunger was too much. Besides she wasn't making it any easier on him, when she was making such erotic sounds, which literally had his blood running wild. She cupped his face again, bringing their mouths together in a ferocious kiss. Her eyes were open now; he saw it, her need, her fear, and her desire.

And his thoughts drifted to that night at Naruto's house. He wanted her even more than he wanted her then. And now with the realisation that he loved her, he seemed to crave her beyond reasoning. Her body tensed and he retreated his finger only to replace it with two fingers this time. She shook his shoulders roughly, whimpering at the second intrusion of his fingers.

He knew that he was touching her in way she had never been touched before, torturing her in a way she had never been taunted before and she was about to share a moment with him that she had never shared with anyone before. A bond like this was something that he often tried to avoid. But tonight, he didn't mind that she was a virgin, in fact he was hoping that he wouldn't only be her first, but her only. He slowly began to move his fingers in a titillating motion, exploring that warm pulsing flesh between her thighs.

_**There is no surrender, we'll conquer each other**_

"Sasuke," she protested huskily raking her nails over his back. "Don't.."

"Shhh..." he cooed.

OoOo

Her lashes fell to her cheek. This was madness. "Sasuke!"

His mouth took hers in a kiss that left her faint. It was a silencing kiss and she knew it. But his fingers were making her feel very inhuman things in the pit of her stomach. How could she compose herself? This was torture! Her head was spinning and all she could think about was Sasuke and what he was doing, how he was making her feel and that bed!

Oh gawd... how badly she wanted to be on that bed. That comfortable looking bed... just waiting to do the honours of hosting their first ever act of passion. Passion that has been avoided for far too long, passion that needed to be settled once and for all. Anxiety got the best of her and she started tugging on the waist of his jeans.

"Tenten..." his tongue slid down her throat, pausing at the pulse beating rapidly in the shadowed hollow, then moved gently to the swell of her breast. "Tell me you want me to touch you," he said raggedly. "Tell me."

Her answer was shockingly quick and as fierce as his kisses. "Yes," she said. "Touch me."

Holding her securely he carried her to the awaiting bed and placed her on it and lifted his mouth from hers, the towel that was guarding her body, long gone. And for some reason she wanted to see what the look on Sasuke's face was like but she wouldn't open her eyes, she was afraid to break the hectic spell. He pushed her back on the bed wordlessly, and she seemed to sink in the billowing clouds of dark rapture. Sasuke came down on her a moment later. The force of his body pushed her down into the mattress and she gave a breathless gasp; her eyes opening, glazed with passion.

Raw emotion compelling them both; an elemental love-hate. He brought his mouth punishingly over hers, enclosing it and storming the moist interior. His onslaught was so violent that she whimpered a sound that only served to inflame his hunger.

"Sasuke," she cried in protest to the sudden harshness.

He groaned as his hand cupped her breast, and she felt her nipple leap to meet his questioning palm, that awareness set her blood blazing. The feel of his skin against hers made her gasp with pleasure. His hand trailed along her skin, and then it found its way to the part of her that longed to be touched the most. Her back arched as his fingers continued their expedition that they had started before. His mouth was suddenly everywhere, leaving wet trails all over her flushed body.

"Tenten, tell me you want me."

No hesitation whatsoever, "I want you," she admitted shamelessly. Her head was spinning like crazy with all the wonderful things that he was making her feel, with all the wonderful things that his fingers were doing. And his mouth...oh gawd, that warm mouth was all over her body, tickling her, teasing her, tasting her. He brought her hands to his lips and he kissed them. Then he stood his eyes on hers as he unzipped his pants and stepped out of them.

Her mouth went dry as she silently laid there admiring his beautifully sculptured body. Every inch was perfected chiselled. Her gaze travelled from his lean legs to that very region of her body's interest. The last conscious thought that she had before he situated himself between her legs was that they was definitely going to be a major problem where fixation was considered. Her head fell back as his hands moved slowly over her, lingering on her breast then when his hand caressed that silken dampness between her thighs, she clasped his hands and held it against her, trembling beneath the power of that gentle touch.

"Yes?" he whispered, and then his mouth followed the same path his hands had left, his kisses hot against her flesh. And when his lips finally found the hidden delta that was the very centre of her, Tenten cried out and arched against him in need. She felt herself drifting off to an unearthly place. She inhaled sharply and allowed him to continue his ministration. If she thought the sensation already pulsing at her were too much, what he was about to do would absolutely be unbearable. She curled his fist and arched her body even more, feeling close to breaking into a million pieces. And then she did.

A warm rush filled her, and the pulsing became a pinpoint that commanded her attention. Her breathing and heart was at an incredible rate and she saw flashing lights. Through the haze she felt him slide back over her, covering every inch of her with his hot skin and solid strength. He ran his thumbs over her flushed cheeks then leaned down and rubbed his lips over hers before slipping his tongue inside. Lusty brown eyes met questioning onyx eyes and Tenten nodded in confirmation to his silent question. It was honourable that he was giving her the chance to back out. But as it was, she had no intention of running away. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for the unexplored.

_**There is no surrender, we'll conquer each other**_

He nudged her legs wide apart, and entered her rougher than he intended. Tenten's eyes flung open and she practically screamed as an agonizing sharp prick of pain sliced through her being, pulling at every nerve known to mankind. Sasuke scolded himself for being so barbaric with her; for letting his own hunger take charge over him. He watched as her head thrashed from side to side on the pillows; discomfort evident on her face. He withdrew himself, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. _Damn!_

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But he had a tendency to a rough nature when it came to these particular circumstances. He kissed her forehead lightly staring apologetically into her fearful eyes. He had to be very patient with her; after all it was her first time.

"Sasuke...it hurts," she sobbed. She never expected it to be painful. In the movies it always seemed to be such a pleasurable event. But even as her body ached from his previous intrusion, she still wanted to continue. Her body was still tense with need, even stronger than before. And her mind couldn't quite figure out why her body would be responding in such a way if it was so excruciating. However she couldn't quite shake the feeling that the real pleasure has yet to come.

It was too late to back out now... so she'd continue to endure this, even if it was just for one night, even it was inappropriately done in his brother's guest room, even if he was using her. She wanted him badly, and she wanted him now! Tomorrow was tomorrow, now was now and right now she was wanted to be lost in his magic. She would forget the past, she wouldn't think about the future. She would only be concerned with the present. And Sasuke was the present. Slowly he glide back inside her, and she arched her back as she felt herself being stretched to fully accommodate his member. The rippling pain was back again and Sasuke had to cover her mouth with his to kill out the sound of her cries.

_**There is no surrender, we'll conquer each other**_

"Shh..." he kissed her trembling lips. He remained fixed for a while, allowing her body to get used to the feel of him. She was shaking beneath him, probably out of shock but it was still discouraging. Cautiously he began to move and she gasped as an electrifying intensity began to build inside her stomach. Lapping her legs around his waist, she gave herself up for his invigorating assault.

The painful tenderness was soon transformed into unimaginable ecstasy. Tenten could hardly breathe. No sexual fantasy could ever surpass the eroticism of what they were doing. His thrusts were slow but forceful, seductively delicious, reaching that deep, private flame within her, penetrating the core of her desire, filling her. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes, and saw the deep within them excitement, desire and the unmistakable glow of masculine dominance. She couldn't dispute it. Sasuke was controlling them both, by pure physical strength, by the proficiency of his body. Branding her as his; completing her and making her whole. Her hands were locked together behind his neck, her lips parted, and her expression fervent.

Her rigid nipples burning his chest. He took her to the top and over the edges. And she hoped so desperately that she could do the same for him. But she was just an inexperienced girl, just getting her first taste of what it was like to be with a man. She clung to him desperately, tightening her legs around him.

She allowed him full access to her body, shamelessly embracing their nudity. She gulped as he plunged into her core, igniting her with passion, capturing her in his sensual rhythm, this was true ecstasy! She could feel every inch of him, exploring and discovering hidden regions of her body. Her muscles in return embraced him, savouring his euphoric encroachment, loving the amatory atmosphere that pervaded the room. She moaned his name.

The only reality was Sasuke, and boy...was she enjoying this reality. No amount of fire in the world could measure up to the heat inside this room. She never felt this way before, had never done this before, didn't know that this kind of feeing existed, and it was only fair to her that she shared such a special moment with the man who meant the world to her. And regardless of the fact that she knew absolutely nothing about sex, other than what he was so skilfully teaching her, she took it upon herself to take charge.

And the last thing Sasuke expected was that he'd find Tenten sprawled over his body with her legs on either side of his, straddling his lap. Her waiting lips received a passionate kiss, and she pressed into him, kissing him back with all the fire in her soul.

_**There is no surrender, we'll conquer each other**_

Her senses leaped with new abandonment, and subtly, the control shifted from him to her. Breathing hard, she lifted and fell, pleasuring him, pleasuring herself. His chest expanded with gulping breaths, the drive to reach fulfilment gripped Tenten and she lost all sense of everything but Sasuke and her feelings for him.

"Oh God," Sasuke murmured and a lusty smile took residence upon her lips. Neatly then, he tipped her over and she was back on her back again, finding herself staring into his dark orbs, they were almost hard with emotion. There was very little gentleness in the last ride but its tone was set by both of them. The brutality had a certain tenderness to it, which was intoxicating.

The tempo was increasingly harder and faster; until the heat in Tenten gathered into a compact fist and then exploded into spinning whirling shards of her soul. She cried out at once, then again, and ended in a sobbing moan, only faintly conscious that Sasuke too had been vocal in his release. And just before the world fell away from her she could have sworn that Sasuke told her that he loved her... or maybe the champagne was still screwing with her head.

_**There is no surrender, we'll conquer each other**_

**A/N: I felt so dirty writing this. This was my first ever attempt at a lemon. Hopefully it was worth your time. Please pardon the lack of maturity that it might have possessed. I don't know much about the lemon in the real world. (You'd be surprised by my age) I wrote base on what I've heard.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A/N: ****After writing such a dirty chapter it took some time to formulate a proper transition between the previous and the current chapter. Thanks for the reviews. This was rewritten.**

Tenten woke to find herself nestled into Sasuke's body. She snuggled closer, enjoying the unfamiliar feeling. His breathing sent shivers up her spine as it came in contact with that sensitive spot just behind her ear. A faint flush crept upon her face with the realization that she was pressed against his chest, with his hand resting on her naked hip and their feet intertwining in a simply yet intimate tangle. Who knew if felt so good to wake up in the embrace of another? So this was what it was like, she marvelled, _to_ _make love_. To wake up in the arms of someone whom you adore. To feel complete, secure and wanted.

To create love from the fusion of bodies and the exchange of intimate words and touches was quite an extraordinary experience, never had the term to _make love _meant so much to her. Before Sasuke, it was a non-existent phrase in her vocabulary, unheard of yet forbidden. Anything relating to that term meant something perverted and highly barbaric. Not anymore at least... It had a completely new meaning. It was now, that act of love, in which you worshipped the other with your body, dwelling in something too good to be true, too delicate to be touched and too large to be contained.

She hadn't even given a second thought to all the drama that would follow tonight, all the complications, all the conflicts and let's not forget the empty nights to come. She remained content focusing all her energy on the present. Her thoughts were restrained from straying too much because she had Sasuke there with her, silently and unconsciously demanding that she kept her mind on them and only them. Tonight she thought she had heard him say that he loved her, maybe it was because she wanted him to feel the same way about her, so desperately... that her mind was playing tricks on her — it had to be.

We all know that Sasuke's heart wasn't so easily won and she didn't think one night was going to change that. In fact she didn't think he knew how to love at all. And it pained her that she was losing her mind over someone who would most definitely leave her emotionally scarred. But she couldn't help it, she was... what you'd call _"__in love.__"_ Hopelessly, madly and completing in love. It was a good feeling. However when the facts were laid out in front of her, and reality kicked in, it brought about a sickening feeling; there was absolutely no hope where herself and Sasuke were considered.

Of all the men in the world, she had to fall in love with this one. Her thoughts shifted again, it was hard to think negatively, when she was so contentedly comfortable in his embrace. The events of the night played out in her mind as she silently re-lived every kiss, every touch, every whisper and every caress in her head.

If only he knew how much he meant to her, if only he knew... Warmth began to spread through her again, much like it did earlier. How could one man stir some many emotions in her? Happiness, sadness, anger, loneliness, hatred, lust, rage and the list goes on... how could this be? How could she love Sasuke, of all people? Regardless of her doubts she did love him, if only he had the eyes to see it. Subconsciously she lifted his hand from her hip and brought it to her lips.

"I love you." she whispered, kissing the warm skin.

He didn't stir, nor did he make any indication that he was aware of what was going on. He was still sleeping then she flushed at the thought — what if he wasn't? Silently she cursed herself. Something snapped with the realization that she didn't wish to have him learn of her feelings for him, it would complicate everything, and as it is everything was frustrating enough already. With Sasuke and Ino having a baby, Sasuke's reputation, Sasuke's idea of a relationship lasting no longer than one night, her position in his company as his PA, Sasuke's very fragile belief that love exist, his pride and his ignorance to her feelings, there would be much commotion in the later running.

She released his hand, easing out of his embrace but he caught a grip unto her waist and pulled her back. Goose bumps devoured her flesh instantly.

"Stay," he kissed her neck softly, his voice rumbling lower than usual. The blood in her ears roared; Sasuke was awake! This was going to be too awkward.

"Dinner..." she quietly argued. What would their hosts think? Surely they would speculate until they eventually came up with the correct answer as to where Sasuke and his assistant were. "We'll miss dinner."

"Shh.." he cooed, much like he did last night when she had made her discomfort evident. Within the midst of her embarrassment she silently wondered if Sasuke had been annoyed by her obvious lack of experience and constant whining. But in the end it was all worth it for him since he was still going to be half a million dollars richer, and stoned drunk. She anticipated the rush of angry tides and raging tsunamis... but they never came. She was too saddened by the fact that tonight meant so much more to her than it did for him. Tonight she experienced the ultimate of feel of what it was like to be in love and him — he just made pocket money.

Was she just going to be one of those girls that he picked, choose and refused?

But she couldn't contain her emotions, she loved him with all her heart —such a fucking cliché— she has for quite a while now, at first she wasn't sure. Maybe she was just in denial. However, now that she was positive of her feelings towards the raven haired male it sure hurts like a bitch to face reality. To love for the first time and be rejected would no doubt leave a scar. It might even leave her heart paralyzed and immune to such deep and sincere affections ever again. Stubbornness was a crime, a fault even; she should have followed her instincts and stay the hell away from Uchiha Sasuke.

But she couldn't resist his dark compulsion, it commanded her compliance in everything, it tugged her heart and pulled at her soul. She loved him and there was very well nothing that she could do to cease this feeling of complete and utter emotional defeat. The prospect of actually throwing herself in front of a bus was looking more and more appealing as the seconds rolled by.

"Sasuke..." she murmured. "...Dinner."

"I'm not hungry for food," his arms snaked around her small waist. She shivered —ironically— when his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck as he spoke. Her eyes widen with sudden understanding. And for a second, just for a split second her curiosity would have gotten the better of her. But it was too much... To ignore the facts would lead to a devastating outcome.

"Shouldn't you be making your list? She grated, her voice laced with cruel resentment that momentarily stunned him.

"What list?" he asked slightly perplexed. When no reply came he effortlessly brought her around to face him, but for some reason their gaze wouldn't meet, more accurately Tenten refused to look him in the eyes. He would have smirked, except there was a certain seriousness to her features. Sasuke watched in delighted satisfaction as her eyes skimmed over the room and everything else besides his face. As cute as the shy girl act was, her rigidness annoyed him to the extent. "What are you talking about?"

"Your list," came her muffled reply.

He sighed, this was exhausting his patience. "A list for what?"

"A list for all the things you're going to buy with the money you just won from the bet."

He wasn't following at first but then he picked up what she was referring to and almost gaped. Oh yeah, that bet. Propping himself up one of his elbows he scratched his head back and studied her perplex demeanour.

"Can we skip this conversation until after dinner?" he asked tersely.

"No."

"Why not? Is there something that you'd like me to get you?" he smirked but it faded as soon as her incensed auburn orbs met his. "I mean...its only fair since you helped me win the money," he chuckled. "Tell you what... make a small list for yourself; after all you did pay a keen role in this accomplishment."

Tenten lay motionless, staring into dark eyes that seemed to offer everything aside from sympathy; she let the tears slide sideway out of her eyes, down her cheek and on to the blue pillow covering. "You think this is funny?" she sobbed.

"Actually I find it quite amusing that you think so highly of me," his tone was unmistakably sarcastic. But apparently Tenten thought otherwise and for some reason her tears brought a sickening rush of guilt upon him. Maybe joking about it wasn't the wisest decision but given her twisted sense of humour he thought that maybe she'd find it funny. But nobody laughs when the jokes on them, Sasuke.

"You could get me a gun," she offered while changing to a sitting up position. Subconsciously he reached out and gently gasped her shoulder, but she shrugged him off roughly.

"What good would a gun do you?" he asked, sitting up as well. He threw his arm lazily around her which resulted in the brunette snarling at him.

"I'd shoot myself and be ridded of you."

"Really?" he asked gripped her tighter. "And here I was thinking that after what we just shared, beneath me would be where you desired to be the most," he chuckled darkly resulting in a florid Tenten. Her stunned expression earned her a naughty smirk.

"Will you take your hands off me?'' she demanded, twisting uncomfortably to relieve herself of him. A smirk played on his lips, satisfied that he could so easily manipulate her and penetrate her wall of defence. He bit down tenderly into the flesh at her neck, and then his lips trailed along her cheekbone then stopped at the corner of her lip where his tongue played between her slightly parted lips. All the while his hand ran up and down the length of her long legs.

"You're still afraid of me," he noted seemingly pleased.

"Would you...will you please stop that?" she asked in a rush. He could feel the race of her heart throughout her whole body. "I can't... I find it... it's hard to think... when you...Sasuke damn it!"

He smirked at her obvious lost of words, she was so easily overthrown and he feared that maybe it was her weakness, one that could result in her defeat. But he couldn't believe that a woman like Tenten was so vulnerable to manipulation.

"I will not be patronized," she was saying all this while trying to break free of his embrace. But all form of resistance ceased when he turned her around to face him fully and lowered his mouth slowly towards her giving her time to deny him, but the brown eyes held, wide and trusting once again. Her lashes fluttered downwards only as his lips brushed over the softness of hers. She still tasted sweet and innocent; felt soft and yielding.

He lifted his head, and his eyes focused briefly on the trembling lips that he had just kissed. He felt the breath she took, her body shuddering slightly with the depth of the inhalation. His eyes skimmed over her face, finally allowed to savour the perfection of its structure. Fragile curve of bone; the sweep of long lashes touching against the purity of her skin. A sensuous mouth designed specifically for his, and the most captivating pair of brown eyes that he had ever seen. She was by far the most gorgeous girl in the world in his eyes. And in them alone, through the long years to come she'd always be the only girl he truly loved.

"You're a pretty mess," he mused tracing the shape of her jaw with a finger.

She arched one of her elegantly shaped eyebrow at the Uchiha and frowned. "What?"

"Not many girls can sport a messy hair and a flustered expression and actually look cute with it."

She guessed that it was the closest to giving a compliment he'll ever get with her. Rolling her eyes, Tenten turned her head away from him to stare — glare at nothing in particular. Like she had said, she will not be patronized. What did he take her for some fucking pushover? She saw right through him.

But Sasuke too was feeling disturbed both mentally and emotionally. The obvious disquiet in Tenten's countenance was enough to make him drive him to his grave. Her bitterness was contagious and he felt compelled to feel miserable as well. "What's wrong?" he asked finally, pretence oblivion to their current situation would not be wise, especially when taking into consideration Tenten's mental history. Things are better dealt with regardless of the outcome rather than left unresolved.

"Tonight should have never happened," she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly, what I said," she snapped suddenly.

Taken aback, Sasuke retreated his arms. The damn woman was like an earthquake, you just didn't know when she was going to strike. Irritation like he never knew took over him; she's always the first one to start some shit. Why can't she just go wherever the wind takes her instead of carrying the wind along with her? "Tenten just what exactly is the problem?"

"You are the problem Sasuke!" her sudden outburst momentarily stunned him into a state of reticence. For some reason this felt like déjà vu all over again, the only thing was, Tenten had a cutting tool implanted in his arm.

"How am I the problem? When you're the one who has the issues... the one who can't decide what she wants," he asked calmly.

"I know what I want Sasuke..." she assured him coolly. "... and it most certainly isn't this," she grated. "It isn't you either," she added coldly.

Words couldn't express how much that comment stung — a blow to his heart, to his soul and to his pride. In all honestly, he didn't know what to make of this problem they were allegedly having. Everything was alright from his angle but what twisted little minds the females possessed. "Mental note number one; avoid making conversations with Tenten after sex, she gets moody."

"Do you think this is funny Sasuke?" she hissed. He studied her face, noticing the annoyance, the frustration, the anger, the hurt and suddenly he was feeling everything she was feeling, but it was amplified on his part. He felt burdened.

"What exactly is it that is wrong here?" he asked.

"Everything," she sighed.

"Well that's a vague answer," he rolled his eyes. Uchiha Sasuke hated neuroticism in a woman even more so an overemotional drama queen was a headache. And right now Tenten was just sucking all the fun out of the moment which they couldn't have.

"Tonight doesn't change anything Sasuke," she said tersely. "It doesn't—"

"Tonight was great," he told her.

"— I'm sure that it wasn't any better than your previous flings," she muttered looking away.

"Tonight was special," he admitted.

"Ofcourse it was," she agreed and just for a second his spirits lifted until she added, "You've won your bet; more money in your pocket and a case of beer to celebrate. But me, I'm just the whore whom you had to endure one lousy night with in order to win the bet."

"To hell with the bet; Tenten of all the illogical females you take the cake! You think tonight had anything to do with the damn bet?" he just had to ask, did she really think so low of him? Did she really think that after all the ordeal that she went through, he'd still pursue such a bet?

"Illogical?" she asked hysterically— typical Tenten. "You're the one who's illogical to think that tonight meant anymore than its face value. It was just sex. It doesn't change any of the tension and bickering between us. At least I'm illogical enough to realize that. I'm still me and you're still you. I'll just be your little assistant who foolishly gave into your charm and you'll be one girl closer to making a world record as to how many women you can _have_. I'll be hurting and you'll be rejoicing. It's a routine thing with us and like I said, tonight has changed nothing."

"This has nothing to do with the bet; does it?" he asked. "There's something more to it." Of course there was, he knew her too well to just pass those trembling lips and the pulsing vein at the base of her neck as just mere anger. "What is it?" he demanded.

There was no reply just a scowl.

"I've come to the conclusion that I really mean nothing to you."

"I see you're on the right track," her lips curled upwards slightly.

He hadn't anticipated that reply, but the more he dwelled on her words, the more conviction he found in them. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Do you mind if I don't answer?" she countered.

"You're lying," he declared, onyx orbs boring holes in her face. "It's so obvious."

"What are you now? A lie detector?'' she spat harshly.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have feelings for me," Sasuke calmly instructed.

She gulped — momentarily stunned, she never expected him to start a conversation like this. Honestly she would have been quite content with him just laughing at her for being stupid enough to sleep with him. Because this conversation was going down a path that she didn't want to take. Of what importance were her feelings in this? Did he just want more reasons to humiliate her?

"Like I said, tonight has changed nothing," she repeated, hoping that she didn't sound as jittery as she felt.

"You didn't answer the question," he pointed accusingly at her.

"Sasuke..." the brunette growled. "Can't you read between the lines?"

"No I can't, please explain to me; how can you say that tonight has changed nothing?" he asked sounding somewhat distressed. "Do you think that I'd have agreed to such a bet if I wasn't attracted to you in the first place?''

"Maybe I'll start bringing around a tin of insect repellent."

When he picked up what she was actually implying he winced.

"But that's beside the point isn't it Sasuke, you still placed a priced on me. All I need now is a barcode, then I'll be a certified whore," she laughed coldly.

He mentioned something about her twisted sense of humour didn't he? And as much as he hated the way she was referring to herself, he couldn't help but feel grateful that yes, at least her sense of humour was still intact regardless of the fact that her mind didn't seem to be.

"I loathe you Uchiha Sa—"

"Well I love you," he said in a rush before he could even stop himself.

"—Sasuke."

Time didn't stop, fireworks didn't go off neither was there any comfortable moment of silence, just the sound of Tenten's bitter mockery.

"Do you really expect me to buy that Sasuke?" she frowned. "Sweet talking won't get you back into my jeans."

"I never knew you to be this shallow."

"Neither did I expect you to grow this desperate that you'd lie to me."

"Forget it," Sasuke muttered and got to his feet. "Tenten, you're enough to send a man to drink. Where are my damn clothes?' he started for the door cursing loudly and efficiently.

"Feeling guilty?'' Tenten asked, almost sure she had gotten to him.

"My only crime was trusting you."

"I don't want your trust," Tenten forced out the words and looked away. "Trust isn't something that you're keen on, so I don't know what the problem is. You don't understand the rules Sasuke, I don't expect anything from you. So I don't think you should expect anything from me. Tonight was just about sex; nothing else. So don't make it anything more or less than what it really was, an affair."

"It wasn't a game Tenten," he said quietly. "I didn't know there were rules. And I didn't know that we were having _an affair_."

"What did you think then?'' she asked sardonically. "That this was the love of the century?''

A sob rose in Sasuke's throat like bile and he choked it down. He was sorely tempted to lie, to taunt her, to tell her airily that he had never loved her, and never felt much at all. That it had been lust, not love. But he couldn't lie. If he lied about his love for her, she'd win. He said the words he had dreamed of saying, the words that he had told her, words he'd once thought he would say joyously. Now they were words of bitter pain, and they were ashes in his mouth.

"I only thought I loved you,'' he said. Then he turned and walked out. He slowly closed the door behind him and disappear.

OoOoOoOo

Tenten clamped down on the emotion as she watched him walk out. Her body felt strange, brittle, dry, and bloodless. It was as though a million tiny cracks had radiated out from central sources. Any moment now, she'd crumble into dust. But he had gotten the message, loud and clear. And yes, as foolish as she'd been, she could look at the culmination of tonight as the revenge she'd wanted. Then, damn it, why did she feel like bawling?

**A/N: This chapter was an intentional upsetter****.**

**Please Review! Or else... yes it's a threat. Lol ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Twenty**

**A/N: ****I'm in the process of writing over each chapter. Updates might be slow. Thanks for reading.**

"What's wrong with you? You look awful?"

"Thanks, I can always count on you to cheer me up?" Sasuke slid unto a stool and indicated for the bartender to pour him another glass. What was this, his fourth glass? He lost count, and instead of feeling light headed from the excessive drinking, he felt as though he had the world on his mind and it's all thanks to his little hurricane of an assistant. He had warned her about playing with fire before, but the ironic thing was that he was doing the same. It was the teacher who in fact became the student. And Tenten was surely wasting no time in teaching him a harsh lesson about what's it like to be on the receiving end of trickery.

He hated every bit of it, the feeling of total defeat, purposeless and being in a state of utter distress. It was insufferable.

"Why are we skipping dinner again?" Curious onyx eyes searched his.

Swirling around the contents of his glass, Sasuke regarded Itachi silently, "You can go if you want to."

The older Uchiha frowned at his little brother knowing that something was wrong, because this was his fourth glass of brandy in the few minutes that they had come here. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, at least; not while you're drinking so hard."

Sasuke chuckled, swallowing the last few drops of his drink in one gulp. Turning to the cute little bartender he ordered another glass. "I'll be fine," he told Itachi. Drinking was always a last resort when dealing with stress, but tonight...he hoped that it would bring about rationality. Surely the fevered, burning night he'd spent would be quenched by the cold night. But his body was stilling raging, straining to disobey her wishes, her pleas, and to go to her. Just the thought of her in her warm bed, her hair tangled, glorious mass on the pillow with the blanket drawn up so far that the only thing visible was the end of her nose, made him feel like diving onto that bed with her like the crazy, irrational and pathetic creature that he was.

"I'll take that," Itachi took Sasuke's drink from the bartender's hands and sipped on the yellow liquid.

Sasuke pouted slightly in protest, but Itachi just grinned at him. "No more Sasuke," he told him in his controlling older brother tone. He had always respected Itachi both as his older brother and as his mentor, but not even Itachi would be able to help him with this. And it frustrated him that the only person that could possibly fix this mess was the same person who placed him in it in the first. He was convinced that the only purpose women served were to promote disputes. Take tonight for example...

"You stopped making my decisions a long time ago, remember?'' Sasuke asked rather insolently.

Itachi snickered settling down on the stool beside Sasuke's. He knew that look; he knew that tone, "Okay...Sasuke, you've finally got my attention. What's wrong?''

The younger raven haired male remained silent. Itachi wasn't exactly the best advisor in Sasuke's eyes, he was just simply too fair. And right now he needed someone to take his side. To tell him that he hadn't done anything wrong, that it was Tenten who had the issues and not him! That everything was her fault! He thought that just maybe tonight would have at least eliminated some of the tension between them. What a fool he had been to think such a thing. Her harsh rejection was a wakeup call, it had opened his eyes to just how self-destructing women could be... particularly Tenten. It was really her fault that he was here trying to drink off an emotion that he knew could only bring them disaster.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked a bit impatiently, he hated to be kept waiting, even if it was just for a response. "What's the problem?"

"It's nothing," pride wouldn't allow him to tell his brother that he was inside a pub drinking liquor as if it were water because of a woman. That just wasn't right, a guy like Sasuke shouldn't be sulking because of one woman's rejection, and it would look too pathetic from another person's point of view, because he could have any woman he desired, whether in twos, threes or whatever. The thing was, he didn't want just any woman — he wanted Tenten. And being the spoilt brat that he was, he was having a pretty hard time dealing with the fact that he couldn't have her.

"If it's enough to send you drinking, then it's obviously something serious."

"I said it's nothing Itachi, drop it." He knew he could trust his brother with anything; however this wouldn't be something that he'd be able to talk about as easily.

But how could Tenten be so ignorant to the truth? How could she be so oblivious to reality? He was twenty four years old; he was no kid, wild with love, thinking that it could be enough to actually grant happiness but what's life without risk? Was it too much to ask for a chance? He had known how complicated emotions could be; unfortunately emotions didn't come with an instruction manual. But he knew the potential for ruination by their consuming passion. Yes, tonight Tenten had put out the fire in their torch, but the warmth of it would forever be there...

Itachi shook his head mockingly, "Come on; don't give me that."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke gave out miserably, "There's really nothing to talk about," Sasuke went on and Itachi studied his him closely. "I made a huge mistake, and now I'm paying the price..."

Sasuke said, purposely trying to lead Itachi into thinking that he was referring to the situation with Ino. But Itachi wasn't so easily fooled; in fact Sasuke learnt all his social tricks from the trickster himself.

In the business world it was very important that you knew your way around each and every little barrier that may take form. You had to learn how to deceive, to lead on and to backstab if you wanted to make it in the very prestige corporate society. Business was a whole culture by itself, and sucking up to those of higher ranking was a way of life. Ass kissing was of great importance if you ever wanted to be the one being sucked up to. Those were skills that you needed to possess if you desired to make it big.

Deceiving was a talent, and flattering was the key. It was _a dog eat dog_ business and if you didn't know the ropes, you'd fall into the pit. But that didn't apply to Sasuke and Itachi, they were born with golden spoons in their mouths, they were what you'd refer to as royalties in the business kingdom, however while at the top, there were always others trying to overthrow you, so the rules of the games had to be taught to them as well in order for them to know exactly how to deal with a persistent opponent.

It was the interacting aspects of the laws of the business world that really applied to Sasuke. His charm and a very accurate technique called manipulation got him where he currently was today, he tried every trick he knew to win Tenten and he even went as far as to being open about his feelings but nothing seemed to work. Manipulation proved to be effective but sooner or later she'd become immune to that too.

Itachi glared at Sasuke tenderly, knowing all too well that Sasuke's unusual behaviour had nothing to do with the fact that Ino had got her revenge on him by trapping him into a lifelong relationship with her by purposely getting herself pregnant. Nope... it was something much more than that and it had everything to do with a certain brown eyed employee of his. It was so obvious. There was nothing in the world that could put such a depressing look on a man's face, nothing except a woman.

"It's Tenten isn't it?" Itachi asked knowingly. Regardless of all those conversations on the phone with his younger brother spent talking about a woman he didn't even know, Itachi had brushed aside Sasuke's infatuation with the same woman as mere admiration, deeming it as highly impossible for him to be falling in love with her. But now that he thought about it he was convinced — his brother was in love.

Sasuke's mouth opened slightly, his brother had hit the nail right on the head, "Itachi...I told you not to push it."

"I get it now," Itachi said in awe, "you're in love with her aren't you?"

There was nothing from Sasuke's end of the conversation. Nothing but the gulping sound he made as he finished his bottle of beer. He kept his gaze fixed on the counter, fearing that if he made eye contact with his brother that he'd see through him too much.

"Damn it, Sasuke, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Itachi hissed. "We're not like this little brother; you used to tell me everything."

OoOoOoOo

With eyes closed Tenten's left palm curled up into a fist, trying hard to fight back tears, to gather her strength, her senses and her will back. They seemed to have all been flung from her and she couldn't retrieve them. That was what Sasuke could do to her; either by unnerving her or making her feel all warm or fuzzy inside.

She thought that she had been at the end of the ropes before, but now that she realized it, her fingers were desperately hanging on the last fibrous thread, and she was close to spiralling down into the darkness, into a profound despair that she had never touched before. It would no doubt take some doing, but Tenten felt that she wasn't completely ruined. She'd climb back to the top again and... Who the hell was she kidding; this would take a lifetime to get over if she didn't do anything to help the situation.

"_You don't understand the rules Sasuke; I don't expect anything from you. So I don't think you should expect anything from me. Tonight was just about sex. Nothing else. So don't make it anything more or less than what it really was."_

A sharp unbearable pain pierced her as she remembered the words that had come from her mouth. She slammed her fist against the bed head, welcoming the pain. She wanted to feel physical pain, to ache in such a way that this pain in her heart would seem like nothing compare to the level of corporal hurt. At the moment anything was better that this messy, unfamiliar torment. How could she have been so insensitive, so cruel towards the man she loved?

Sasuke wasn't exactly the most emotional guy around, but she doubt that even the ice King himself could survive a blow like that and come out unscarred. And judging from the look in his eyes, it most certainly wasn't the best comment that he had ever received. His eyes... gosh the hurt in those eyes had pained her, it caused her a great deal of unaccountable suffering. It took a lot of will power to not blurt out what she has been holding in for so long... for too long.

And with the knowledge that he had returned her feelings, that he had actually loved her, in a way that she never expected; completely, sweetly, trustingly, wholly it left an incredible mark on her heart. Sasuke Uchiha loved her. But, oh that love had tantalized her with a promise that whispered enticingly, brushing against her ear, murmuring, _"__There's no surrender, we'll conquer each other." _She had said yes to that voice, she had yielded to it, willingly drowning into its sweetness; allowed the love to consume her.

Her eyes opened suddenly, freeing the entrapped tears that she had caged. What has she done? She stared blankly at the closed door, seeing it but not clearly acknowledging it.

_"I only thought I loved you."_

She had hurt him, though, and she'd never forgive herself for that. Those eyes would haunt her forever. But wasn't it all for the best? She thought angrily. Because now that she had gained his love, she really didn't know what to do with it. So where could they possibly they go from here?

Instead of getting that overwhelming surge of blood within her veins with the knowledge that Sasuke had somehow magically fallen in love with her, Tenten felt the need to crumble and die. She had everything that she had ever wanted... his love, his trust, but that suddenly seem like nothing, it wasn't enough. Why did Tenten not feel convinced, why was she not satisfied?

Getting up she frowned at the bed that they had just _slept in. _A slight blush crept upon her face as her eyes caught sight of the slight crimson stain on the baby blue sheet. Oh dear, she hoped that she didn't have to explain how it got there.

Tonight shouldn't have gone the way it did, heck it shouldn't have happened... not here, not in this way, this was not how she had planned it. Don't get her wrong, tonight was beautiful, but the way that they parted just didn't fit the script that she had been writing in her head.

Surely he egocentric boss would have been fascinated if he knew all the things that went on inside her little mind when she was alone and had nothing too pressing at work to ponder on. He'd be more than delighted to learn that he... Uchiha Sasuke had been the centre of her all nightmares and fantasies. To some extent she was positive that the knowledge would creep him out if he knew all the colourful little details, all the explicit things that she thought about which he had expertly made a reality tonight. Oh yes... he would definitely be intrigued.

"There is no surrender we'll conquer each other," she whispered lamely to herself touching her lips where the taste of Sasuke still lingered. She could still feel the pressure of his body on hers, still smell of his minty scent on her skin, still feel the warmth rush through her body, still feel his breath ticking her flesh, still feel her skin burning from the hot kisses he had trailed along her body.

She was suddenly unable to remain in the room, slipping on her night robe she headed out to the hall. She paused for a moment by Sasuke's door, but inside was deadly still. She had to mentally slap herself in order to keep herself from opening the door and barge in. She contemplated the option for a few minutes but instead walked away, making her way for the balcony. She needed to think, she needed to get her head cleared. This wasn't something easily fixed, telling him how she felt wouldn't change much.

Besides, how could she absolutely be sure that he wasn't confusing love with lust, how would she know if he didn't just love her for the moment? How would she know if she truly loved him, that she wasn't in fact confusing love with lust as well? It was oh so complicated; this language of love, it was so foreign to her. If she couldn't straighten out her own feelings how would she possibly be able to understand Sasuke's?

She knew that she cared deeply for him, that she treasured every moment spent in his presence. That whenever she saw, thought about, or made any form of contact with him, she got funny feelings in her stomach, her heart skipped many beats, her blood raced, and her insides went wild. She knew that without him, life would just not be worth living. She needed him; he was like her daily dose of medicine. Weekends were sometimes insufferable, just like every other moment spent away from him — like now.

She knew from the night he took her to the drive in to watch that lame ass film that she was falling for this egomaniac. His stubbornness was cute, his crudeness was sexy, and his dominating aura turned her on in ways you'd never have expected. She found his possessive and controlling personality somewhat appealing, and it didn't bother her that he was spoilt and liked to have his own way, she liked that about him. In fact the occasional clash of their personalities was exciting, it could even be considered as hot.

Regardless of the way she behaved around him, all the signs were there if you carefully analyzed their relationship. But why did this not feel like love? Maybe it was partially because of her insecurities but she didn't think that she could trust him... at least not with her heart.

Sliding the glass door Tenten stepped outside on the balcony and relaxed as the cool night wind danced around her, massaging every bit of exposed skin. Even her scalp was pampered by the wind as it raced through her loose brown tresses, it was almost enough to ease the mind. In place of the muted roar of traffic, there was a wonderful orchestration of birdsong from the various trees around. The pink was giving way to a pitch black that brushed the spidery tops of the trees as her eyes scanned her tranquil surroundings. It was a hushed, silent world, crystalline and beautiful however it held no answers to her many questions. Leaning against the railing she looked beyond the mountain heads, beyond the stars, into a place unknown, unseen but anticipated...a place called the future.

What future would she have with Sasuke? He wasn't just going to put aside his whole life for a woman. And she wasn't about to change hers in order to accommodate his reckless lifestyle, especially if it includes staying at home wondering where he was off to and with which whore. She felt stung that she thought so little of the man that she loved but his actions gave her no other choice. Sasuke was careless and no matter how deeply she felt for him, she would not go through so much drama for a man. He had to change.

Then there was Ino and her baby...double trouble all together. How could this new found love survive a battle like this one? Probably it'd be for the best if they stayed away from each other. So maybe tonight had gone exactly how it was meant to go...

"You might catch a cold out here," a soft voice told Tenten, startling the brunette. Then out of the dimness a tall and striking blonde figure appeared looking quite stunning in her simple white summer dress. She reminded her of Ino in so many ways. But Yuki was a darling and Ino... well Ino was the devil himself. "It's beautiful out here isn't it?" she asked as she leaned on the railing beside Tenten, looking at the mountains.

.

"Yes it is," Tenten answered quite detached, however Yuki made no indication that she was aware that her guest's mind was off somewhere else.

"This is my favourite part of the house."

Tenten managed to give her a small smile. "No kidding," the scenery was beautiful and the whole place emitted a motherly aura that made Tenten glow inside. It was almost like Mother Nature was here in person. Unfortunately for her mother nature held no answers or solutions to her problems.

"Maybe it was because Itachi first proposed to me on these very balcony," Yuki's smile broaden, pointing on the floor beneath her white sandals. "But this place is like a safe haven from the many stresses of life. And when the pressure gets too much I'd come out here to let mother nature drag me off into one of her counselling sessions."

Tenten snickered at Yuki's figurative way of putting things. She didn't looked like the poetic type, but then again things aren't always what they seem.

"I'm not joking, I know it sounds corny but I can come here with the world on my shoulders and leave with an incredible peacefulness that you'll only understand once you've experienced it."

"You don't say..." she giggled. Well, she came out here with not the world, but the universe on her shoulders and she was sure that when she left nothing would change. If possible coming out here to think just gave her a headache. Because instead of feeling like a little relieved, reality was slapping her in the face with more reasons as to why she should just let tonight go. She didn't want to, but when the odds are stacked up against them...

"So?" Yuki beamed turning to study Tenten's face suddenly. "Is it working?"

"Pardon me?"

"You have something on your mind," the blonde said knowingly and Tenten felt like strangling herself for being so readable.

Tenten laughed nervously finally comprehending, "I'm sorry but I don't think spiritual healing is what I need at the moment, probably a good smack to the head." Yes, that's exactly what she needed at the moment, a good knock in her head to put back in some logics. Tonight had gone horribly wrong and she hated herself for even thinking that it went just how it was destined to.

Yuki grinned obviously amused, "Or maybe you just need someone to talk to," she offered.

Tenten's posture stiffened, "I'm fine." She couldn't possibly disclose such personal feelings with someone that she had only just met. Especially if there was a possibility that she might go back to Sasuke. She wasn't still on her revenge pursuit nor does she have some seriously fucked up notion about Sasuke's motives but she couldn't risk him finding out about her true feelings from someone else.

Yuki reached over and took Tenten's hand, which was unconsciously curled into a fist, "I didn't mean to pry; I'm just concerned."

"I know...but really...I'm fine, it's nothing."

"I expect this nothing..." she made air quotes, "... is the same thing that's making Sasuke cranky." Yuki said then resumed to gazing at the hills. Tenten eyes narrowed and Yuki smirked knowing that she had gained her undivided attention. It was fascinating how mentioning one name could change someone's mood so drastically. Particularly Tenten's, at the sound of Sasuke's name she went from sulking, to upset, to confused.

"Sasuke is cranky?" Tenten asked acidly.

"I have an idea that he's nuts about you, but he's not taking it too kindly," she laughed loudly getting straight to the point.

"He certainly is a puzzle," said Tenten drily.

"What about you Tenten?" blue eyes met Tenten's brown ones very steadily. For a moment or two she was lost, but after the second question she knew exactly where this conversation was going. "How do you feel about Sasuke?"

Slightly taken aback that Yuki had the courage to question her relationship with her employer Tenten frowned, "I'd prefer not to say," she said bitterly.

"I imagine that maybe you'd have a some sort of—"

"That what? I'm head over heels in love with Sasuke? That I go crazy over reckless guys?" she asked hysterically, "Unlike most mindless girls, I'm not turned on by immaturity and repulsiveness," she bit harshly. It was a simple question; there was no need to be a bitch.

The other woman flinched at Tenten's sudden hostility, but somehow she understood her turmoil. She was afraid to love Sasuke and that was understandable but it's time Tenten realize that she wasn't fighting Sasuke. She was fighting herself. She was fighting her heart, and really, in the end she'd just end up destroying herself.

"I'm sorry," Tenten looked away. That outburst was totally uncalled for, and she would expect Yuki to feel insulted by it. "I'm so sorry."

The blonde patted her on her back sympathetically, "It's okay Tenten."

"No, everything is not okay, I'm so stupid." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her hands in circular comforting motion on Tenten's back.

"Sasuke finally told me that he loved me."

Yuki's body sagged in relief. She honestly thought it was something much more serious than this. "Then what's the problem Tenten, don't you love him?"

"I love him so much I feel sick," she sniffed. There was no sense lying about it now, at least not when it's so obvious. "I think of being without him and I simply can't imagine it. For once I think I'd probably die. I'm still trying to understand how it happened." She went on, "I can't believe that I was so insensitive. I didn't think he was being serious about loving me, I doubted the possibility, I was afraid, I still am," she wept. "I'm afraid to love him, it's too risky. Gambling my heart is just too much. But I've fought with myself too long now, I'm tired. I really don't want to want him, but I can't help it. What do I do?"

"I think that went it comes to love, you never really make a decision at all. You don't have to," Yuki told her.

A faint blush painted her pale cheeks, "I love him Yuki; I really do. But I can't trust him, at least not where my heart is concerned." And that was the problem; you can't have love without trust. "I'm afraid that one morning I'll wake up and he'll leave, taking my heart along with him."

"Give him a chance Tenten," she said but it sounded like a plea. "You're not worried about Ino, are you? She's no competition." Yuki asked incredulously.

Of course she was worried about Ino, and not just her but every other pretty little thing that wore skirts, and she hated herself for thinking so little of Sasuke. Maybe he wasn't the problem... she was; she and her insecurities, but who could blame her.

"You needn't worry about Ino," the blonde assured her. "You know what, I think that you're the only one who's not aware of just how much you really mean to him."

"I'm still in denial," she admitted.

OoOoOoOo

Tenten was sitting on the patio, waiting patiently for Sasuke to return from where ever it was that he took off to. On the still, quiet air, she could hear faint evidence of Akara's TV set, a drift of music and voices coming through her open bedroom window upstairs. It was a pleasant summer night, but the peace didn't quite reach Tenten's inner disquiet. Outwardly she was calm, appearing serene in her blue dress; inwardly she felt expectant, anxious. She tried talking herself out of confronting Sasuke so soon after the incident tonight, but she couldn't possibly go to sleep like this. The guilt would probably kill her in her sleep.

Tenten felt a strange breathlessness, a sense of waiting. It was ridiculous, she thought to herself, to be this nervous. She didn't know why she had allowed Yuki to influence her decision on coming clean to Sasuke so much. As far as she was concerned, it was pointless, since it didn't automatically fix all the problems.

When she heard a vehicle approaching, her pulse quickened and then almost immediately, levelled out. Rising slowly, Tenten started across the lawn, and stopped when Sasuke climbed out.

"We need to talk," she announced as she walked over to him. He slammed the car door shut, stirring the very stillness of the night. He turned and faced her with somewhat sombre eyes.

"I don't want to talk, try asking me in the morning," he suggested stepping around her, bumping into her shoulders purposely. The hostility caught her off guard but she managed to keep a calm composure.

She grabbed a hold of his hand and whipped him around to face her, "We need to talk."

"And I said that I don't feel like it," he tugged his hand away and frowned at her. His black eyes were like bits of satin as they bore into her child-like brown ones. He was angry but there was something else lurking in the hollows of those dark pits.

"Please..." she pled.

"Fine," he grunted staggering slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by his petite companion. "We'll talk, just don't expect much out of the conversation."

"Have you been drinking?" she asked. Clearly he was; the faint smell of alcohol and that dazed look in his eyes spoke for themselves. A warm rush of guilt spread throughout her — this was her fault.

"No."

"Sasuke, you're drunk!" Tenten declared.

"Are you surprised?" he bristled.

"No..." she answered softly, "I'm appalled."

He chuckled to himself and started to head for the patio, "Don't feel guilty, that's my job." He told her. "After all I'm the big bad wolf," he said in a bitter yet mocking tone. But his words stung her, they sounded malicious.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," she said while trying to keep up with his long strides, "I really—"

"Ever since we've met you have been saying the same thing to me Tenten," he stopped and turned around to face her, she almost stumbled upon him because of his sudden halt in movement. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm getting tired of hearing I'm sorry?" he asked closing the distance between them.

"Sasuke..." she sighed heavily. "Maybe we should talk in the morning," she suggested backing away. "When you're sober," she smiled weakly.

"Please spare me the excuses Tenten," she rolled her eyes and he scowled at her. "Let's talk, isn't that what you wanted?"

She shook her head, "Sasuke, I've changed my mind, now is not a good time."

"So sudden?" he asked and she nodded. "Then when is a good time?" he asked roughly, allowing his frustration to finally surface. Tenten's mouth opened slightly, auburn orbs seemed to have been sprinkled with fear. "When we're both dead decomposing in our graves?" He ran his hand through his hair, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this at all."

"Sasuke, listen—"

He came at her so quickly that she hadn't really registered what was going on until she saw and felt the world began to shake violently before her very eyes, "No you listen," he demanded, "I'm tired of your mind games."

"Sasuke..." she whined hoarsely, stunned by his sudden violent nature. But his grip on her shoulders didn't slackened neither did he stop shaking her until the tearing came streaming down her cheeks. And in that moment sanity seemed to have returned to him.

"Tenten..." he retreated his hands which he stared at for the longest while as though he couldn't bring himself to have them touch her again.

Her eyes widen in confusion, she tore her gaze from the dark eyes that said she'd be better off not hearing what was hanging on the tip of his tongue. "It's okay Sasuke. Truce?" she stuck put her hand in a pitiful attempt to make peace.

Sasuke scowled then grimaced at her outstretched hand. Anger flashed through his dark eyes for a moment then he just stared at her. A frown. A sigh... then he finally spoke. "I swore I wasn't going to pressure you in anyway," he said then, and Tenten heard a hard edge on his words. "But apparently you're still not getting the picture straight. I thought we made a great headway tonight, but it was obviously a premature conclusion." He looked down directly into her eyes and Tenten's began to hear her own blood drumming in her ears. "Maybe I haven't made myself clear enough or I've beat around the bush too much. But sleep on this Tenten. I'm in love with you, now that might not mean one damn thing to you—"

"Sasuke..." Tenten understood now, that to Sasuke love was like a flaw, a crack in his defences against the world, he was almost ashamed of it, he was certainly afraid of his own feelings but even so he was more afraid of hers.

"Just be honest with me," he demanded lightly.

Tenten hesitated. Could she be honest? Would it even help? What real good would come out of confessing that yes, she did love him, when she knew how far apart their futures were? That statement struck Tenten so hard she closed her eyes. How could she deal with this? Common sense was a pitiful substitute for caring. For loving. For being loved.

Her lashes rose slowly. "Oh, Sasuke," she whispered brokenly, pure misery in her eyes. "I honestly don't know what to do about us"

He bent forward and brushed his lips against hers, she could taste the tequila on his lips and she suddenly felt as though it was making her tipsy as well. "Stop fighting me Tenten. Stop fighting us."

She felt a hypnotic wave stealing her strength, her pupils enlarged and her breath stopped in her throat. She couldn't stop herself. Her feelings welled up and erupted in a gasped, "I...I... I love you Sasuke."

**A/N:** **I stink at fluff****.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**A/N: **Updates might be slow; high school is being a bitch. Thanks for the Reviews. **UnHoly Desires** is my newest fic. **The name says it all (SASUTEN) **Nun x Bad boy = you do the math.

**Please Review... **Subscribe to the Sasuten & Nejisaku community managed by Sasuke4Tenten!

It was the most fantastic time Tenten had ever had. There were people everywhere — on the verandas, in the garden, on the balconies — all over them bent on having a splendid time. She had found herself spending an awful lot of time in her room getting dressed this evening. She finally decided upon a pretty sleeve-less purple dress that she had bought quite a while back. Even she had to admit that this particular shade of purple brought out the beauty of her eyes, it darkened the shade of them, giving them a mysterious glitter that was infinitely arresting. The neckline dipped discreetly but enticingly. It was about three inches about the knees, providing a fragile shield and tempting glimpses of her legs. Oh yes, she thought, he was definitely going to love her in this dress.

Pleasing Sasuke appeared to be the name of the game today. She turned in her room and surveyed her neat figure. She had never truly looked at herself as a woman, or as a sex-object, until now. Now she looked at herself as a desirable female. Sasuke had done that to her, shattering her defences into a million fragments. She was very fortunate to possess such a beautiful skin and good healthy hair, but surely she hadn't always had this... this... aura, this allure?

She looked into the mirror. Her eyes were huge, earthen and full of fire. There was a natural apricot flush on her cheekbones. She felt as voluptuous as a red rose, with its beauty and fragrance on display. Even her skin had an added lustre, its texture like a baby's. There was a great difference between her normal working-face and the face of a woman in love. Now that she actually thought about it, she looked twice as good. But the truly unnerving thing about being a woman was needing a man to realise one's full potential. Yet, she was so full of excitement, she couldn't believe it.

"Calm down Tenten," she cautioned herself before she made her way downstairs to where all the action was.

Tonight was the pre-launch party for Itachi's annual charity event and well... she had no choice but to be a part of the celebration since it was keeping at his house, where she was currently residing, until the end of this business trip. In all there had to be over an hundred people present, excluding the familiar faces and the hired staff.

Through the thick crowd of well-dressed individuals, Tenten's gaze was drawn magnetically to Sasuke who was talking with some of his colleagues. A faint blushed crept across her already flushed cheeks. Their eyes met then locked and he smirked at her. The effect of his glance threatened to steal her composure. She tried to smile, but it was difficult when all her instincts tempted her to do more inappropriate things. She waved awkwardly then turned away, embarrassed by the fact that she suddenly didn't know how to behave in his presence. She began to circulate, stopping every now and then to greet her co-workers who were present. But she was moving inside a foggy bubble of her own. Everyone outside seemed lifeless and one-dimensional, the only exception being Sasuke. Tenten mentally shook herself, this had to stop. Her step quickened with resolve.

It wasn't Sasuke's party but she felt obligated to ensure that the guests were satisfied. With practiced eye she checked the condition of the waiters hired for the evening. Mess jackets and dark trousers were perfectly ironed; hair was neatly combed; smiles were in place. Perfect she thought. If the polite laughter, smiles and easy conversation were any indication, the guests were having a wonderful time. She relaxed a bit relishing the feeling of triumph that filled her being.

But Tenten couldn't help but feel strangely detached from the event and all its happenings. Subconsciously her gaze kept returning to Sasuke. Taller than his immediate companions, Tenten admitted what an outrageously good-looking man he was. But she had discovered that from their first meeting, hadn't she? His body had a lean suppleness; his movements were smooth, sexy and masculinely graceful. Dressed like every other man in the room, in black tuxedo, he still stood out. She made an uneasy squirm, just what was wrong with her? So what if she was in love with the damn man, she didn't need to hint it to the whole world. It startled the hell out of Tenten that the little spot of searing heat was back in her lower stomach. Remembering how effectively and pleasurably Sasuke had alleviated the condition burnt her cheeks. She was going to have to give this some serious thought, she realized in the back of her mind. Just staring at the man shouldn't do this to a woman.

She was too caught up in eye-stalking Sasuke that she was scarcely aware of her growing entourage of admiring males. It was something that she wasn't used to, but something that she liked; to know that people actually liked what she referred to as her plain looks. One particular photographer from the media who has been invited for the evening was making her feel extremely pretty tonight. But she was getting tired of sporting her plastic smiles and rigid poses. He began to chase her around, showering her with compliments and flashing lights. In an effort to escape she stumbled upon Deidara, who grinned down at her.

"Fancy parties aren't you're thing either?" he asked in his charming drawl. He was looking particularly gorgeous night, she thought to herself. And those scintillating azure eyes of his grinned down at her earthen orbs, forcing a smile upon her lips.

But before she had the chance to reply she felt an arm unexpectedly linked around her narrow waist in a possessive grip, drawing her unto a lean, powerful body.

"Sasuke," she whispered disapprovingly.

"Thanks for your company, but it's no longer needed," Sasuke said glaring at Deidara, while tightening his grip on Tenten. They obviously had some bad blood between them, and Tenten didn't have the slightest clue as to what could have caused it. But she knew it had nothing to do with her. She stood in silence for a moment, watching both men glare daggers at each other. Then she became a little irritated.

Deidara's mouth twisted in a daring smile and to Tenten's everlasting amazement he looked her thoroughly up and down before winking at Sasuke in lewd innuendo. "It was my pleasure," he said before throwing Tenten a wicked smile then allowing the crowd of people to swallow him up.

"You didn't have to be rude," she glared up at him and he looked down at her, his face reflected satisfaction of his mini victory, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Amusement exaggerated his drawl. "Well now, little lady. What are you so mad about?"

"Don't call me _little lady_!" she snapped, spinning out of his embrace to frowned at him, furious at the light of mockery she saw in his eyes. "You know damn well, why I'm mad!"

"I won't apologize," he told her pointedly, taking a step towards her.

The admission surprised her, and it bothered her that he just stared down at her without moving, without saying anything, and then it bothered her so much that she felt a flush rising from beneath her dress to creep up her neck. Suddenly desperate to put an end to the silence between them and his stare, she asked, "Why not?"

He smirked as if they'd been having a contest, and she lost because she spoke first, "Because Tenten, I don't like Deidara - not as a person or as a business colleague."

"I wasn't suggesting that you apologize to him..."

"Well, I most certainly won't apologize to you either."

Tenten folded her arms under her breast and stared hardly at him, "You can be quite a brat when you want to be."

"I thought we were pass the name calling and all that," he smirked bending his handsome dark head to kiss her on the cheeks, her face went red instantly. But she blushed even more when he pinched her lightly on her rear and chuckled when she started to look around to see who might have observed the little gesture. No one was paying particular attention to them, which was slightly strange, wherever Sasuke went there were always eyes watching his every move. She thought it was creepy but being the damn pretentious man that he was, he loved the attention.

"It's amazing that you think you can manhandle me anytime you feel like it," she said while holding his hand away from her posterior. _Why did he always target there?_

"I don't know why you even bother," he rolled his eyes. "You're not fooling anyone."

She gave a flustered little laugh, "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Uchiha."

"So we're back to that too?" he asked smirking, then his voice lowered, "Drop the formalities Tenten, you didn't call me Mr. Uchiha last night in bed."

Her face went pale in an instant, her posture became rigid and her eyes grew wide at his words. She brushed an imaginary strand of hair out of her face and attempted to snarl at him, but instead a mortified smile founds its way upon her lips. "Ugh...I can't stand you," it was that little teasing laugh that shocked her back to normality. A sudden flush of rage — at herself. A feeling of disgust. "Hell, I'm some sort of a push-over, aren't I?'" she muttered.

"Not at all Tenten." A smooth, mesmerising voice, smothering her. It galvanised her into action. She step roughly on his left foot with her heels, it threw him off balance both physically and mentally. "You didn't have to do that." The seductive voice had been replaced by anxiety.

She shot him a poisonous look, "Well, you deserved it! You sick little—"

"Walk with me," he said suddenly, and subconsciously she complied, following closely behind as he led them outside unto the patio. It was growing dark outside and most of the guests were already retreating indoors. For moments they both stood on the patio watching the blackness as it consumed the last bit of light that was sprinkled across the sky. The night was hushed, regardless of the party going on inside.

From the corner of her eyes she stole a glance at Sasuke whose eyes seem to be fixed ahead of him, as if he was contemplating something. She took a deep breath, inhaling his positively wonderful scent. It made her a little giddy to think that Sasuke might actually be courting her, giddier still to recognize her response to that likelihood. The cool evening breeze ruffled Tenten's hair, and just when she thought his stony silence would kill her, he finally spoke.

"That's a lovely dress" he commented, and like she has been doing ever since the day begun, she blushed.

"Thank you," she smiled but it faded when she realized that he hadn't exactly said that it looked nice on her. "Y-you l-look h-handsome t-tonight," she stuttered, much to her annoyance, but forgive her for thinking that this conversation is awkward. I mean, have you ever seen this before? She and Sasuke in one place exchanging compliments instead of death threats?

"Don't I always?" he flashed her one of his trademark smirks.

She gave a little laugh, "I was waiting for that cocky remark."

He slid his arm around her waist, welding her body so close to him that Tenten had the searing sensation that the very core of her had melted. Hot colour stood out in patches on her beautiful, creamy skin. "I was waiting to do this, all evening." Her eyelids drooped and her lips parted, moist, pink and expectant. When his mouth firmly covered hers, she sighed into the kiss, and her hands moved to his chest. Beneath his tux, his heart beat steady and hard. Tenten felt its rhythm meshing with the throbbing of her own pulse.

The kiss was warm and dizzying, sensual but tinged with sweetness, a loving kiss. She understood then. Even dazed, she understood and believed Sasuke's feelings. He really loved her...he was really _in love _with her.

There was sense of astonishment in the realization, and its physical equivalent was a melting sensation. There had been men in her life which carried certain importance before, men she'd respected, liked because of common interests and even loved a little; men like Neji. But never... never in her life had she felt in her entire being, the power of being truly loved. It was simultaneously a weakening and energizing feeling. It was also bonding, and Tenten felt herself drawing emotionally closer to Sasuke.

His mouth lifted from hers, and he whispered huskily, "You've been dying for me to kiss all day haven't you?" He looked into her dazed chocolate eyes, grinning down at her.

"Not really," she whispered with a teasing grin on her lips.

Sasuke's hands slid around her neck, and his thumb caressed her bottom lip, "You're such a liar," he chuckled.

"You think you're so irresistible don't you?" she laughed.

Sasuke grinned at her, his gaze moved over her face, feature by feature, "You're so beautiful."

"Did you actually say that out loud or am I dreaming?" she blushed.

"I mean it, I think you're the prettiest girl in the world," he grinned, toying with a strand of her hair.

"Get out of here," she blushed, pushing him away slightly. "You're just saying that..."

"No," he answered seriously.

"Gosh Sasuke, who knew you were so corny," she laughed wiping her eyes and leaning over the wooden railing to stare out into the starry skies. It was truly a beautiful night. The moon was slowly taking his rightful position above the rest of the world, shining its beauty down onto the earth, gracing the trees with a glistening coat on their green leaves. The fireflies dancing about in the mid-air, decorating the blackness with their stunning radiance. All together it provided the place with a soothing aura, one that seemed strikingly romantic.

"You don't believe me?" he asked sitting on the railing and leaning against one of the wooden columns. He watched his growingly red companion with a smug look on his face, as she tried her best to hide her embarrassment. She was always such a pretty sight to watch. He felt dazed all of a sudden; his legs were like jelly.

"Not for one second," she shook her head smiling up at him, and he could have sworn that his heart skipped a few beats. They just stayed there staring at each other, with eyes uttering unspoken words of love. They found their solitude in the presence of each other. Dwelling in the celestial atmosphere that existed only between them. Though they didn't say a word, the love shone from their eyes.

She felt Sasuke thread his fingers in her hair, giving her that warm weak feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sighed and relaxed, much like a kitty would do when having her back scratched. Their eyes met and he smirked at her. Tenten's heart was thumping with all sorts of emotions and questions. She realized that she'd been able to deal with the other phases of their relationship much easier than she could with the sweet sensuality that was between them now and growing by such leaps and bounds. His fingers caressed her neck under her hair and Tenten felt goose bumps pop out on her skin. The taunting flame in her stomach was getting close to unbearable.

She slapped away his hand, "Sasuke, don't do that," she warned hoarsely.

Sasuke threw back his head and laughed with pure exultation. He pulled her up from the railing and held her firmly against his chest, between his legs where he sat on the railing. Those earthen orbs of hers stared at him with the chaste look that seemed to be indestructible. A scarlet flush rested upon her already pink cheeks.

His stomach turned, she looked so vulnerable... so soft and yielding like she always did — just the way he liked her. He tipped her chin and softly kissed her lips. He brushed some strands of hair away from her face with the back of his hand that the wind had blown out of place and smiled at her. Not a smirk or the slight upturn of his lips, but a genuine smile. It was contagious; she just had to smile back at him. He was so utterly dear to her, she acknowledged in a burst of love. How could she have fought so diligently against this feeling the she had? Her hands slipped up around his neck and she pressed into his firm warm body. They had made love so completely last night that it surprised Tenten to feel desire again. Perhaps it would always be so, that tingling liquidity at contact with Sasuke. Her stomach churned upon the memory of last night.

Sasuke was more than willing to hold and kiss her, but he sensed something amiss in Tenten's embrace. He could feel tension in her body, and when their lips separated he asked, "What's wrong, Tenten?"

"Why do you think that something's wrong?" she returned.

His eyes held hers, "Nothing's wrong? You're sure?"

Laughing shakily, Tenten pulled away, "Nothing's wrong," she lied. Her anxiety had too many aspects, making an explanation would be nearly impossible. Sasuke knew the portion of it that involved him. But Tenten suspected that while he did understand it, he was clueless as to see how insurmountable their situation really was.

Sasuke stood towering over Tenten petite frame; he gasped her shoulders and pulled her to him once more. His lips caressed her hair, "I love you."

Sighing, Tenten locked her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Sasuke's love was already incredibly important to her, a haven. His arms felt like a safe harbour, and she snuggled deeper into them. "But Sasuke—"

He lifted her chin so that he could see her face and silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips, the way he always did whenever he wanted her to stop talking. "No buts," he told her firmly.

She bit him on his finger and giggled at the surprised look on his face.

She tilted her head back and smiled up at him. He frowned at her then shook his head and grinned. "You will pay for that," he threatened.

On tiptoe she whispered against his lips, "I love you too."

They both tried to keep the kiss cool, but it was impossible, and they both ended up gasping for air. "I know you do," he said huskily, pressing both their foreheads together.

A car sped up the driveway. Stirring up the calmness of the night and shocking them both out of their trance-like state. The front door opened and Deidara came out onto the patio, ending the conversation he was having on his phone, and then replacing it in his pocket, oblivious to the two people watching him in the dark. The low purr of the engine died down, they heard the car door open then slam and the rapid clicking of heels on the pavement as someone hastily made their way towards the facade. Deidara stepped off the patio unto the lawn to greet his anticipated associate.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sasuke muttered, pulling away from Tenten. "Ino, what are you doing here?" he asked loudly, startling them both. Deidara snickered and even though the place was dark, Tenten could sense Ino's smirk.

"Well, hello to you too Sasuke," she said tightly. "I came for the party" she added sweetly.

"You were not invited" Sasuke said through clenched jaws. Tenten shivered, Sasuke was scary when he was angry.

"Does it matter?" Ino asked coming up on the patio to stare levelly at Sasuke. "I'm practically family," she whispered tauntingly, stepping pass him and into the house with Sasuke hot on her heels. The door slammed behind him, rattling Tenten's teeth. She sighed, wondering what Ino wanted. No one seems to know anymore. No doubt she was here to cause trouble. And as far as Tenten knew, Ino was obsessed. And if she felt so antagonized by Ino's unsolicited arrival she could just imagine Sasuke's level of annoyance. It wasn't her place to intrude on Sasuke and Ino's relationship but she certainly wasn't going to sit back and allow it to interfere with her and Sasuke's.

"There they go again," Deidara chuckled, reminding Tenten of his presence. "I swear those two are in love." He came back to the patio, and flopped down on a wooden rocking chair, for a moment he just rocked himself, all the while grinning up at Tenten who now had her back to the railing and was for some reason glaring at him. He held up his hand in a surrendering gesture, "I'm just saying, it's obviously the reason why they're constantly at each other's throat."

A little red coloured her feature with the realization that his comment had made her jealous. She frowned and folded her arms. "Why is Ino here?"

"How would I know hun?" he asked. "She doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"I just hope she doesn't upset Sasuke too much, he's really not in the mood for Ino's kind of drama at the moment," Tenten said folding her arms.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was wrong to love a man more than he loves you?" Deidara asked suddenly but she couldn't trace a pinch of maliciousness in his words.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, you seem to care an awful lot for Sasuke though it's clear where you stand in his life."

"And where exactly is that?"

"Ask Sasuke hun, I wouldn't know that either?"

"What have you got against Sasuke?" It was about time she got to the bottom of this Deidara and Sasuke rivalry. A mind told her that it had something to do with Ino. Then again all of Sasuke's problem leads back to Ino.

Deidara gave Tenten a concerned look and shrugged, "As much as I regretted having my sister marry Itachi, I had no choice... it's her life and besides, she was in love with him," Deidara's fist clenched at his sides. "I detested Itachi, but I hated Sasuke even more for what he did to his brother."

Tenten frowned; anxiety was going to get the better of her. Deidara had successfully captured her undivided attention now. Yuki is Deidara's sister? Sasuke betraying Itachi? What was he talking about? Sasuke and Itachi had the perfect brother to brother relationship, didn't they?

"He didn't tell you?" he asked sounding somewhat surprised. "Ofcourse he didn't," he answered for her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Akara... Sasuke's niece," Tenten nodded, Deidara paused for dramatic effect. "...Is really his daughter."

Her jaws dropped in disbelief. She was in such a state of shock that not even her mind seems to be able to produce thoughts.

"Don't feel bad, he didn't tell Itachi either," the blonde smirked.

There was still nothing from Tenten's end of the conversation.

"To think my niece has been growing up calling the wrong man daddy..." Deidara snarled. "As much as Itachi is a pain to deal with, I respect him. What they are hiding from him is unscrupulous, it's cruel. But I won't interfere."

She gasped.

"He has been playing you too Tenten. From the very beginning... he knew you were a silent partner in Neji's company, his only genuine interest in you, was to purchase your share in Hyuuga Incorporation. Didn't it strike you as odd that you got the job before the interview?"

Her tongue suddenly felt heavy, and instead of words, came a choked cough.

"You see Tenten; you really know nothing about this man you're in love with." Deidara continued. "Sure, he seems like the perfect prince charming, says all the right things and does all the right things, but beneath his disguise he's really the devil himself."

—**Art is a bang!****—**

**A/N: I was reluctant to post this chapter. I know you might not like the new turn of events. But life's full of surprises. I hate being predictable! Though most of the time I am... **

**Like I said, confidence is a quality that I don't possess... Please don't be too harsh, I'm not straying, **_*waves white flag*_

_**Reading without Reviewing is a crime; help to put a stop to violence on fanfiction**_ :)


	22. Chapter 22

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter: Twenty-Two**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They made me smile. Wow, Y'all really like drama. This story is so corny. HAHA. CHECK OUT MY NEW SASUTEN PROFILE PIC!**

At seven twenty-five Tenten gave the chicken breast a last basting with the spicy sauce and turned the oven setting to low. The delectable smell that filled her kitchen provided the place with a very contagious intimate aura. She picked up a cheese tray and a bottle of wine nestled in an ice bucket and heading for the sitting room. She placed the ice bucket on a serving cart beside two crystal wine goblets, squared the tray on the glass-topped coffee table and fanned out a supply of cocktail napkins. Taking one last look at the apartment to ensure that everything was in place, she made her way to her room to get ready for Sasuke's arrival.

In the deep silence of the house she heard a car pulled up in the drive way downstairs. She stopped waiting to hear if it was Sasuke. But after a while of waiting to hear the doorbell chime, she went to her room laughing to herself at how she had been standing there as if she had all the time in the world. He could show up any moment now, and she wasn't properly attired. She dropped the robe and headed for the shower.

By the time she put on her lemon-yellow summer dress, it was already five minutes to eight, and still Sasuke hadn't showed up. Trying to busy herself in order to quench her anxiety, she redid her hair twice and changed her earrings four times finally settling on a pair. She clipped large silver disks on her earlobes. Then remembered Sasuke's persistent nibbling at that sensitive spot. For a moment she closed her eyes, experiencing again the feel of his strong fingers holding her head, the taste of his hungry kisses, allowing the warm flood of excitement access to her heart.

A smile curved on her lightly glossy lips. She opened her eyes, softened now with a dusty lemon green glow, and glanced into the mirror. That glow was still there. That ridiculous smile was still there, laughing back at her; taunting the stupid love crazy fool that looked in the mirror. She hated the fact that she was so powerless when it came to him. The proud, dignified, collected woman she had grown to be would vanish when she was in his presence. But she couldn't help it... she was a woman in love.

At eight the doorbell Sasuke rang the doorbell, Tenten jumped, startled. She hurried to the door, paused to take a calming breath and smooth her hair and reach for the knob. Before she opened the door Deidara's words rang in her head. But like she had done that night at Itachi's and the three weeks that they had returned, she ignored them. Sasuke was incapable of such treacherous accusations, right? What could she do about anything, anyways? His past was his past, she couldn't change that. If Akara was in fact his child then there was absolutely nothing that she or anyone could do about it.

She sighed, opening the door. She'd tackle those issues some other time; right now she just wanted to have a peaceful, drama-free dinner with him. Besides, since they had returned she hadn't seen much of him. Not that she was complaining. It gave her sometime to think about their growingly intimate relationship and just where he stood in her life. It was true absence did make the heart grow fonder but often times she wondered if she could keep at least a part of her emotions unfettered in this relationship. It was simply unhealthy to care so deeply for someone who could possible hurt her. But just for tonight she'd forget everything...just for tonight.

He stood there looking as handsome as any man on earth holding a bottle of wine by its neck in a throttling grip. He combed his fingers through the thick strands of his hair staring at her intently with a smirk on his face as his eyes looked her over in obvious fulfilment. Tenten reached for his arm and brought him through the door, subconsciously rising on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Then she closed the door behind them, "What took you so long?" she asked softly.

"I was seriously contemplating whether or not I should come," he admitted grudgingly.

She stared at him in astonishment, "Why?"

"I just felt nervous."

You have got to be kidding me, Sasuke Uchiha was nervous...do those two words even go together? The laugh begun as a small sound in the back of Tenten's throat. Then she allowed her head to fall back until she was staring at the ceiling. The honesty in his statement brought back an appreciation for this man. He was never the type to beat around the bush; he always said exactly what he was thinking regardless of the consequences.

"You should be, I've got a tombstone with your name on it," she joked.

He handed her the wine, which she hugged to her breast commenting on how delicious it looks. He just smirked at her brushing her cheeks with his knuckles, "I've missed you," he said in a voice that was not his own. Her breathing stopped, the tender gesture didn't warm her; it set her blood on fire.

Tenten smiled tenderly at him. At the smile his eyes changed to charcoal dark, half hidden by his lashes. Her heart thrashed its way out of her chest. "It has been two weeks, four days, eighteen hours and-" she clamped her mouth shut as his smile widen into a smirk.

"I miss you too, would have summed up everything perfectly," he planted a kiss on her forehead, leading them into the sitting room. "But you're wrong; it has been two weeks, four days, seventeen hours and fifty-nine minutes."

She swayed away from him, her face tilted up, lips parted, eyes shining. For some reason, knowing that he cared enough to check up on how long they had been apart made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, as cliché as it might seem.

"How was your trip?" she asked casually, settling the bottle of wine on the glass-topped coffee table on which she had placed her own bottle of wine.

"Like any other business trip, long and tedious," he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist biting playfully on her earlobe and for some reason Tenten giggled. "Nice earrings," he commented.

Her cheeks heated up when he started to plant little kisses along her jaw line that had her reeling with desire. "I thought you might like them," was the only thing she had managed to say; shuddering at the intimacy of what he was doing.

"You cooked?" he asked. "Something smells good."

"I hope you're hungry," she turned around looking at him with a childish grin on her face. She laid her hands on his chest and tipped her head back, lips parted and expectant.

As he settled his hands at her waist, pulling her petite frame unto his. "I'm starving," he whispered into her mouth, right before he started to feast hungrily on the softness of her parted lips. Taking large mock bites, tasting, wetting them with his tongue, seeking a response which was answered without hesitation.

"So am I," she murmured, catching her breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing what little space that remained between them, for some reason she couldn't stop smiling. "If we keep this up we might never eat," she laughed wheeling out of his arms but stopped to put out a hand for him. "Come on."

Sasuke didn't hesitate, though it felt funny to have his hand being held, even if it was in private.

"They say the quickest route to a man's heart is through his stomach, I would like to be able to testify to that," she laughed.

"By poisoning me?" he chuckled then gasped when he felt her hand tightened around his in obvious irritation. "That is actually incorrect; the fastest way to a man heart is actually through his chest."

"Then I guess I better get a stake and pierce it through yours then," she asked sweetly though her voice was barbed with hostility due to his previous comment.

"Why take such drastic approaches when it's really not necessary," he said in a dull hypnotic monotone while his eyes swept over her face, lingering at her lips, dropping to where the creamy skin of her neck disappeared beneath the lemon-yellow of her dress. Which by the way clung to her like a second skin adding to her already infectious sensuality. "You were long at your destination before the journey had begun."

"Don't patronize me," she warned her manner firm and unbending but somehow humorous.

He chuckled and spun her to face him once more, "I love you."

Tenten's lip parted on a word that was immediately lost to her, and all she could do was blink. She felt herself swimming, and then sinking into those black, bottomless depths. He was on her in such a rush that he took her breath away, his mouth travelling hungrily up the side of her neck, one hand twisting her hair into tangles, while the other clutched at her back, with a distance that seemed positively amazing under the circumstances, she wondered what he had seen in her face that had spurred him into action. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and jerked her urgently against him, and she fought for just one gasp of air all the vague uneasiness she had felt about Sasuke after Deidara's admission, began to gel into a fuzzy alignment she thought might become clear, if she could just concentrate on it for a moment.

As if he read her thoughts he stopped, "This is one of the many reasons why I hate Deidara; we're both competing for the same woman. But I've already won haven't I?" he asked hoarsely, his breath hot and ragged upon her face.

She nodded dumbly, her cute coffee eyes sending him off to another planet with that indestructible innocent look that always lurked in them.

She heard the blood rushing in her ears, the steady thump of her heart, growing louder and louder - impossibly loud, then suddenly she realised that the deafening thumping wasn't the beat of her heart at all, it was Sasuke's. She forgot to breathe as she watched the journey of his gaze, her own eyes wide and unblinking. The full mound of her breast rose beneath her dress when his eyes touched it, and she heard him respond with a quick intake of breath. His eyes narrowed to the slits of black flames as the cords of his neck sprang suddenly into relief, and Tenten felt her own nostrils flare with forgotten breath, felt the heavy thump of her heart finally remembering to beat, and in some distant corner of her mind she realised that he was making love to her with his eyes.

"Sasuke...?" she said it so softly, so tentatively. Tears were streaming down Tenten's cheeks.

"Yes?" he asked in a whisper, deeply shaken by the sudden burst of emotion between them.

"Why do you love me?" she suddenly asked, his form was swimmingly indistinct through her tears.

He took a breath, he didn't expect that question, but then again always expect the unexpected from Tenten, "If I was suppose to tell you all the reasons then it'd take a life time."

She looked away from him, but saw little of the charming dining room. He captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face so that she was looking at him. He tipped her chin upwards gently. The dejected look that lurked in the chocolate depths of her eyes made his insides turn over. What was it this time?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She managed to put on a shaky smile for him, "I love you so much Sasuke it hurts to think of losing you to Ino, Yuki or any other woman."

"You won't," he brushed away a tear then froze when her words finally sunk in. "Yuki?" he asked quickly; brows knitted in an irritated yet curious frown.

She shook her head slightly, looking down. "I meant Aki," she shrugged helplessly and his eyes hardened.

"Don't lie," he warned.

"Sasuke..." she argued pleadingly.

"Deidara." He spit out the word with loathing, jerking his hands away, and spinning to pace back and forth in front of the table. Tenten followed him with her eyes, almost impersonally. She watched the barely contained, frustrated energy of his pacing. His long muscular legs scissored across the floor, a dark thatch of hair springing from his brow, and those angry, mysterious eyes reflecting the burning impatience of a man better suited to action than to words. "What lies did he feed you this time?" he demanded.

Her eyes looked strangely pale, as if their normal rich brown colour had been suddenly drained away, and though they were fixed on Sasuke's face she didn't really she him at all. "Did you have an affair with your sister-in-law?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke's face froze into a white, expressionless tableau. "What?"

"Is Akara really your child?" Tenten's eyes remained quiet while her mind roared behind them.

The heavy weight of unbearable despair hit the bottom of Sasuke's stomach like a rock. He wondered why it was that his body remained together in one piece, while inside was falling apart into a million irreconcilable fragments. He felt like a dead thing, an empty shell that only resembled a living person. Who gave her that notion? And did she really believe such an obvious piece of fabrication? Did she really think so little of him?

He straightened slowly, almost painfully and met her eyes.

"Is it true?" she whispered, locking her watery knees so that she could stay upright. Deny it! She was screaming in her head. Deny it all, damn you! But her voice was quiet when she went on. "You hired me because you wanted to purchase my share in Neji's company?"

All the rage drained from Sasuke's face as he looked at her more intently. "Yes, that much is true."

To Tenten's credit, her shoulders slumped only slightly, she nodded vacantly, as if that was the answer she'd expected all along. "I see," she said in a flat, lifeless voice.

At this, Sasuke's mouth twitched slightly, as if he would smile, but all he did was nod once.

Tenten felt prolonged, painful sigh rise in her chest. "You were using me?" she asked glancing around the room - trying to avoid looking at him.

"The same way you were using me," he spoke sharply, and she turned and looked at him with shocked-filled eyes. "You only applied for a position in my company to work as a spy for Neji."

Tenten stood still, her body taut with shock, as stiff as the icy grass out there under the moon. She bit down on her lower lip to stifle the angry cry which tried to escape. "What?" she asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous!"

Sasuke chuckled wickedly, "Is it?" he watched the moisture began to build in her eyes once more.

"I'd never do such a thing Sasuke," she cried.

She jumped when he touched her bare shoulders; a brushing caress like a feather trailed over her skin. Sliding his free hand around her narrow waist, he spread his fingers, warm and possessive, on her back. Inches separated their bodies, but she could feel him breathing; she could almost feel the beat of his heart against her breast. To Tenten's everlasting bewilderment Sasuke lowered his head. His lips brushed her with the lightest of touches. "I know you'd never do such a thing to me, Tenten. I just said that so you could understand how it feels to be wrongly accused. "

The precise moment Sasuke said that line, she burst out into a frenzy of tears. The look in his eyes told her that she had hurt him by believing those vicious lies Deidara had fed her.

Her eyes squeezed shut, almost overwhelmed by the emotions that churned through her. His hands, fingers spread wide, seemed frozen to her back. He couldn't remove it. He lifted his head. Their gaze locked, their eyes locked in confusion for an endless second.

"You knew about my involvement with Neji's company?" she asked.

He nodded, "But only after you were hired. I had no intention of using you to get to Neji. I thought about asking you to sell me your share but I couldn't do it."

"What about Yuki?"

"We were only ever friends Tenten and even if we weren't-"

"She would have been your past," she softly finished for him. "I can't do anything to change your past Sasuke; neither can I penalize you for it."

He covered her mouth with his and this time his passion was unleashed with a ferocity that dazed her. "You don't trust me." Opening his legs slightly, he held her off balance, gently urging her to lean against him.

"I trust you," she was suddenly aware of every plane of his solid body. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, her hip arched toward him. She lifted her arms, vaguely telling herself that she needed to hold on, but when her fingers ploughed into his thick hair to bring his head closer, she no longer excused herself.

"Prove it," he murmured. The intensity of her response was a shock to them both. She wanted, needed, to hear the sound that emerged from deep within him, that hungry, almost desperate groan. Desire washed over her in waves.

The beeping of the oven brought them back to earth. Sasuke's arms tightened sporadically around her as though he would have given anything to ignore the oven. Finally he loosened his hold. "Wrong timing," he drawled unsteadily, giving her tender mouth a last kiss before she went to tend to the food which she had forgotten.

..

Tenten sat at her desk, elbowed-deep in paperwork. She didn't know if it was because of her lack of sleep last night as a result of her having a web-conference with some of the board members up until two in the morning, but she was strangely tired this morning. She resisted the urge to swivel her chair towards the window. But instead she looked around the room itself, suddenly finding the place dull. The furnishings were simple but comfortable and apart from a picture of herself, Neji, Hinata and Hanabi on her desk there wasn't anything else that contributed into making the place more personalized.

Returning her attention to the papers in front of her, she grimaced. Time. She never seemed to have enough of it anymore. She heard Sasuke's door open and she literally rushed to see if it was he who had entered. She smiled when she caught sight of him coming inside with a briefcase, two cups of coffee and a brown envelop. He wore a frown on his face - which was totally expected since he had spent yet another lunch break with the mother of his unborn child. A smirk touched his lips, softening his expression when he saw her.

"Anxiously awaiting my arrival?" he teased.

She grinned realizing that the hard-edged look she'd noticed that first day working here was seldom evident now. At least now when she was around. But Sasuke was still Sasuke, never passing up an opportunity to throw a playful little insult every time he got the chance. They kept their relationship a clandestine one. Not that there was anything to hide, the most they ever got around to was kissing anyways. Though Tenten was getting seriously annoyed with all the unnecessary pauses. They were driving her over the edge. Sasuke was bent on torturing her. _Damn evil!_

"You brought me coffee?" she exclaimed taking a cup from his hand, not before she tip-toed and covered his lips in a soft hurried kiss and sat down to sipped her French vanilla. "How was lunch?"

"We had an argument," he told her solemnly, putting down his briefcase and cup of coffee.

Tenten looked up from her up, "That was expected."

Still clutching the brown envelop he came to sit beside her, noting how pale she looked. "In the midst of all the chaos the baby gave her first kick," Sasuke said sounding somewhat astonished and proud.

Tenten blushed, "Awww...how cute," she beamed, without a trace of bitterness in her voice. "Did you feel it?"

"It was like a little heart beat," he said wrapping his hand around her shoulders, thinking that she was feeling warmer than usual. "She wouldn't stop kicking."

"She's probably telling Ino to stop arguing with daddy," Tenten sipped on the thick warm content in her cup. Relishing the new burst of energy that it inflicted into her life-less essence. She turned her head to look into his face and smile when she saw the genuine contentment on his face. Like she has expected, he was growing fond of this child. And while it did scare her she felt herself sharing the same fondness towards the baby.

Sasuke chuckled at the thought, peering at the envelop he held in his hand. "Tsunade said that she's going to be an aggressive little girl. That's expected when you take into consideration the fact that her mother is such a pain."

Tenten couldn't resist the urge to plant a kiss on his cheeks. It was a good sign that he was talking about the child. "I think she's going to be the prettiest little girl ever. Good looks from both mommy and daddy."

Sasuke grunted.

Tenten caught sight of the brown envelop in his hand wondering what it was. She noticed that he had relieved himself of everything else except it. "What's that?" she looked at it curiously.

"I think it's for you," he handed the envelop to her and she looked at him blankly. "Shizune said it came in the mail for you this morning.''

"How did my mail get here?" she asked studying the address engraved on the strange envelop. She dropped it in alarm and eased out of Sasuke's embrace white faced and tight lipped. She slowly rose out of the sofa running a hand through her hair. How could she have forgotten?

"What is it?" Sasuke asked taking the envelop up, to study it. "Konoha Hospital, Cancer Control Department... Tenten?" he asked getting to his feet instantly. "What's going on?''

"I'm afraid to open it," she said feebly looking around wildly as though she would have given any and everything to not be here at the moment.

"What's going on?" he repeated a bit more impatient than before. She felt his hand squeeze hers and he looked down at her. "Tenten?" he asked in sympathetic tone that was enough to make her break down.

"I wasn't feeling well a week ago, so I went to the doctor," she said hoarsely.

He looked down at her, dark eyes wide and puzzled. "What do you mean not feeling well?"

"It was when you were away," she informed him, he nodded. "I woke up one morning with a severe tenderness in my left breast. Even the slightest feel of the fabric against it sent an excruciating pain throughout my chest. My head would not stop spinning. I went to the doctor and they said that it could be the development of a cancer. What you are holding is the results," she said in a broken voice.

Sasuke felt himself growing paler and paler with every word she said, but he manage to put on a small reassuring smile on his face, "Relax Ten. I'm sure it's nothing," but his voice lacked conviction.

She cried miserably. "I'm going to die."

"Stop talking like that!" he demanded harshly. He didn't want to think of such possibilities. It would simply drive him to his grave too. "You're not going to die." He brushed at the tear that sudden formed in her eyes. "Things like these can be treated," he assured her. "I can't believe you never told me this."

"I'm afraid to open it," she sobbed and he pulled her in his arms in a comforting way. He felt almost as hopeless as she did. If possible if felt twice as hopeless. But he had to stay strong for her, no matter what - he'd be here for her. "I don't want-" her voice cracked and the tears streamed down.

"It's okay," he ran his hair through her hair. "It's okay, I'm here."

After a few minutes of endless sobs and Sasuke's coos Tenten finally gathered enough wilts to ask him to read the results to her - she hadn't the guts to do it herself. They settled back into the sofa and Sasuke tore the envelop open and began scanning through the letter. Tenten's heart raced, her anxiety was really starting to take a toll on her. A stifling silence had dawn upon them as Sasuke silently read through the letter. He himself feeling anxious to know what was the verdict. He looked over at the young woman beside him bawling her eye balls out, soaking his shirt and shaking like she was having an internal earthquake; feeling as though he were to do the same and break down as well. Because when he thought about life without her around he just couldn't picture life at all. He imagined it would be cold, lifeless and purposeless. Tenten was his life...

Half-way through the letter he came to an incredulous halt when the printed words finally sunk in his head. How could he not have figured this out from the first few lines? The switch of departments in the letter head from that on the envelop made it so much more easier to understand what was really going on. At the new turn of events he felt his distress subsdued only to be reinstated by a fresh outburst of mystification.

She looked at him, sweat rolling down the side of her temple regardless of the air-conditioned room, "Well?" she asked softly as though she were waiting to hear that she had the next three minutes to live.

"Tenten, you don't have cancer,'' he told solemnly. He swallowed, carefully scrutinizing the paper before him, to make certain that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "You're pregnant.

**Deidara: You haven't seen the last of me!**

**A/N: You're probably getting tired of this fic by now. I kinda am too. If you review I promise to not quit this. **

_**Reading without reviewing is a crime; please help to put a stop to violence on Fanfiction.**_

_I am in the process of rewriting the first few chapters of this fic. They need to be improved. I have truly seen my literary improvement since the first few chapters which were by the way seriously crappy. _


	23. Chapter 23

**The Office Affair**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS; I'm so sorry about the late update; I came down with a severe case of writer's block and my internet was down for awhile.**

**I made this extra long. WARNING: Nejisaku is vastly implied (****indirectly though****)****.**** But it is STRICTLY only relevant to the plot. If you're extremely sensitive towards that pairing then you really ought ****NOT**** to read this. **

"P-pre-pregnant?" she stuttered. "I c-can't b-be pre-pregnant!" she shouted incredulously. Sasuke was too preoccupied with his own feelings towards the sudden turn of events that he hadn't even found it necessary to respond.

"T-this is bad, this is very bad..." Tenten shook, moving restlessly in the couch, irritated by the frustration she felt. But Sasuke was still pretty much in a state of reticence and for a second it irritated her beyond levels of her understanding. She couldn't make sense of the rash inclination she felt to scream. She looked at Sasuke but his face was still buried in the letter – eyes running idly over unimportant details. Tenten exhaled slowly. Her heart was beating very hard; why wasn't he saying anything? What was he thinking? His silence had an effect of a funny combination of happy excitement and a little scurry of fear that ran along her nerves.

As though he had read her mind, he looked up at her, his expression troubled and sincere, "Have you had lunch yet?"

Mentally her jaws dropped and she scowled. What kind of question was that?

He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it, and a thrill of excitement ran through Tenten tranquilizing the rage which had begun to stir inside her. "No," she answered flatly, turning her face away to hide a very visible blush. This was ridiculous, she thought. They just discovered that he had gotten her pregnant and he has the nerve to ask her if she had had lunch already. Why did he seem so relaxed when she was trying to hold a firm grip of her sanity?

This wasn't just anything to remain calm about; their relationship wasn't stable enough for this. They had only just gotten comfortable with the idea of being in love with each other – however fragile that love might be. Then there was Ino to consider. And what would people think?

He cupped her hand in his and darted his tongue out and pressed it to the tender skin of her palm. It was like dotting an _'i'_, putting his seal on the kiss – an act of possession. "You really need to take your health into consideration," his tone was light and bantering, but his eyes were serious as they held hers.

"I'll eat whenever I want," she snatched her hand away from him.

"Not when you're carrying my child," Sasuke said sternly and noted the rush of colour that stained her cheekbones, the brightness of her usually soft eyes. His eyes on hers, the dark orbs of them melting into midnight black, he took her hand again. This time he held it and laid a kiss in each of the narrow valleys between her slim fingers.

The sensation this aroused in her exquisite. With each push of his lips or tongue against the sensitive surfaces, Tenten thought she might swoon. Her eyes partly closed and she leaned towards him in a position of surrender, her long, white throat graceful and swan-like. "What does this mean?" she asked.

His lips moved over hers in the way she loved – slow, sweet and tender. She knew in the instant his lips parted. His strong white teeth nipped gently at her lips till they opened willingly to his lusty insistence. For thundering heartbeats their mouths remained open to each other, exchanging no more than breath, the calm before a storm. Waiting, waiting.

"It means that you and I will not be able to have sex for a long long time," he wrapped his arms around her and smirked. "So we should just make the best of the ample time we have." His tongue pushed past her lips and teeth to claim the inside of her mouth, rubbing against her own tongue with an intimacy that made her limbs grow weak. "Starting now."

Tenten laughed a long peal of gaiety. "That's not the answer," her arms went around him as though she needed to maintain a hold on the world. Her breast swelled and hardened against the muscular wall of his chest, and as she drew even closer, she heard the satisfied growl deep in his throat.

"To which question?" his hands roamed over her slim back, caressing, stroking, teasing her till one hand moved possessively to the small of her back and pressed her gently against him. The momentary shock of feeling his arousal was smothered in Tenten's joy that he felt as she did. She moulded herself to him and wound her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke," she giggled. But all restraint was gone; his kiss became a fervid expression of his feelings. His mouth covered hers in a tender-rough, twisting, thrilling act of ownership. His tongue sank voluptuously into the warm moist hollow of her mouth, and her own tongue met his movements that matched their throbbing heartbeats.

"Yes?" he asked pulling her closer in his arms, however difficult it might be considering the fact that they were sitting in a sofa.

"We're not going to... in here?" she asked looking up at him from under her long dark lashes; an eerie grin curved her lips against his.

"When did you get so kinky?" he teased. "No – pervert."

She laughed; they looked at each other for a long moment, carried away by this wonderful thing that had happened to them – to love and be loved. His mouth was fierce of hers, but she kissed him with all the hunger and passion she had recently been keeping in check. She threaded her fingers through his silky dark hair, pulling him closer, shaking with need at the feel of his body against hers. She was consumed with desire to love him, to make them one.

Almost violently, he placed both his hands on her shoulders and put her away from him abruptly. "I have a meeting and you... need to get something to eat."

"I'm fine," she was shocked by his quick change in mood. "You know, you really ought to stop doing that," she told him rather snappishly, slightly irritated that he hadn't completed what he started. Now she was left to the stirring of her blood and a tingling in her nerves that would go unsatisfied.

Sasuke laughed a hearty rumbling sound that emanated from his chest and spread into the air. "I don't understand you."

"You were never meant to," she frowned getting up and he gave her a mild slap on her derriere which earned him a death glare from the growingly pissed brunette. "Enough already!"

"Moody much," he smirked. "You're not fat yet, geez calm down."

"I still can't believe that I'm pregnant," she said. "How could this have happened?" she asked herself silently.

It was a rhetorical question but being Sasuke, he was bound to say something to make her uncomfortable. "We had sex remember?" Tenten scoffed and he smirked. "You couldn't possibly have forgotten the hour you spent losing your virginity?" he teased. "Sasuke it hurts!" he mimicked. "Sasuke don't put your finger there!" he laughed.

"I did not say that!" heat rose to her cheeks – so concentrated she felt as though a volcano was about to erupt beneath her skin.

"Sure you didn't."

There he goes again with that mocking tone. She growled inwardly and rolled her eyes. "This is bad. This is very bad," she bit her lips and toyed with her fingers, a nervous habit which she had picked up from hanging around Hinata.

"It is only bad because you want it to be," he told her flatly. "In fact I rather like the idea of you having my child."

She saw the glint of amusement he couldn't suppress, the upward tilt of his firm lips. "You think this is funny?" she pointed on her stomach.

"It gives me a sense of ownership over you," he laughed. She flashed him an artificial smile then grimaced. "I wove you too," he teased. "My fat lil Tenten," he grabbed after her and she dodged his incoming arms snarling at the dark haired man.

"You're failing to realize the seriousness of this situation. I. Am. Pregnant," she spat gingerly.

"I know that Tenten," Sasuke told her monotonously. "I was the one who read you the letter."

"This is bad Sasuke," she repeated.

"Would you have preferred cancer?" he growl wondering where the sudden anger came from. Tenten stared at him blankly for a second, her posture very rigid. He knew she was just overwhelmed by the news but did she why was she so uncomfortable with the whole idea of having child... his child? She looked as if she was going to snap at him too but she remained quiet, eyes running idly around the room. "We'll talk about that later," he said tersely, then started to run his hands lightly down her hips.

_He was always doing that!_ Effortlessly she pushed his hands away and her flush deepened. "Stop touching me," she had intended for it to come out as a plea but instead it sounded like an invitation. "I'm not playing with you Sasuke," she warned.

A grin flashed across his face, then vanished. "You seriously need to change your diet."

Tenten laughed in spite of herself, a warm, throaty sound that filled the large office, "Are you calling me scrawny, Mr. Uchiha?"

"No, but would it kill you to change our diet and stop starving yourself?" he asked seriously. "You're going to have to take someone else's health into consideration as of now."

"Since you're so concerned, why don't you take on the task of carrying a child for nine months," she said a bit snappishly.

"Is that it?" he asked softly. "Are you afraid?" the tone he used forced her to look at him, to see if it was really Sasuke who had spoken.

"What gave you that idea?" she shrugged off the strange feeling of being seen through. It wasn't that she was afraid of carrying a child. It was Sasuke. Since of lately he has been talking an awful lot about Ino and the baby – she was just afraid that he might be more attached to Ino and their child rather than herself and her baby. Internally she screamed, these thoughts were all foolish after all he did say that he loved her. She'd just have to have faith in that to accept the fact that Ino had been in his life long before she has – and will probably always be in it.

"You seem so irritated with the whole idea of being pregnant with my child."

"Who wouldn't be Sasuke? Another woman is already having your offspring. Kami knows how many other woman will show up saying that they got knocked up by Konoha's number one stud."

"I just always seem to forget how very little you think of me."

A thick silence fell on them. In which Sasuke grated silently and Tenten wondered what the hell she did to tick him off.

"I love you," Tenten grinned at him as if it were any consolation. He frowned at her and she pouted, refusing to apologize for having spoken her mind. In her opinion the whole argument was stupid.

He sighed – he just couldn't bring him to avoid those childlike chocolate orbs. He broke the tension with quick intimate smile. "Let's have lunch downstairs," he suggested.

Almost compulsively Tenten's gaze was drawn to that smug smirk that he wore on the lips "You just had lunch with Ino. You can't possibly still be hungry," she mentally slapped herself for allowing her thoughts to stray.

"To be honest, I lost my appetite before even reaching the restaurant." he shot her an infectious, conspiratorial grin. "Besides I want to ensure that you eat something, my fat lil Tenten."

Her shinning brown eyes held just a hint of defiance as they look full into his dark ones. Then she grinned, "Whatever."

OoOoOoOo

Lunch was cold poached Scotch salmon, tender new garden peas, a chilled glass of fine dry white wine for Sasuke and lemonade for Tenten – who had whined a great deal about not being able to try the wine.

"The food here is much better than in the cafeteria," Tenten commented.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, looking down at his plate. He raised his head and looked directly into her eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he closed it back and continued with his meal.

Tenten flushed, the more familiar they got with each other, the more awkward things got. She smirked at the thought and leaned forward, taking his long sinewy fingers in her hand. Sasuke shot her a slightly puzzled look. Yes, they had agreed that there will be no public display of affection but this could hardly be considered as anything more than what it seems – a comforting gesture.

For some strange reason he wanted to withdraw his hand; but the warmth and firmness of her grasp felt so good, he'd let it lie trusting and relaxed in hers. "Should I call Tsunade or do you have a doctor of your preference?" Sasuke asked casually.

For a moment, Tenten wasn't following – her thoughts elsewhere. She was pregnant! Never had the idea of having a child ever crossed her mind, and it was strange... that she never thought of prospect of having a family of her own. But she never imagined that she'd fall in love either, nevertheless the object of her most sincere and deepest affections was sitting across from her.

"Tenten?"

"Hmm?" she answered automatically.

"Is your attention span that short?" he murmured, letting his gaze drift thoughtfully over her face.

She grew warm and quiet under his scrutiny, her skin flushing, but not unpleasantly. "I was paying attention," she pouted.

She caught his onyx orbs in a circular motion and grinned at the annoyed expression that darkened his already dark features.

"Tsunade's fine by me," she answered.

"But we have to keep this between both of us," he said seriously and she nodded in complete understanding. He used his index finger to massage the skin of her wrist. "At least until we figure some things out."

Tenten nodded. Oh the cliché of it all, she thought. "I'm not going to lie to you Sasuke, but the idea of having a child now is frightening. I don't think –" Tenten's bit down on her lower lip, not to intentionally pause but the sudden rise of a warm stingingly bitter liquid in her throat had the brunette throwing her palms over her mouth looking for the quickest routine to the female rest room. Her insides threatened to collapse and exploded under the pressure of the tidal waves of nausea that seemed to have consumed her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked urgently.

She shot him a fierce look and growl inwardly scrambling to her feet. You'd think that he'd at least have a clue since they just found out that's she's pregnant! And the fact that his stoic mask didn't crack the least bit to show some sort of genuine concern infuriated her.

"I'm sure the food isn't that bad," Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her eerie behaviour and flicked his wristwatch to check that they weren't lapsing into his meeting time. "Tenten..." he complained, but when he finally looked up to regard her, his gaze met her back which disappeared around the corner. Then it suddenly hit him; clicking his tongue he shook his head lightly smirking to himself thinking that at least she'd be able to save herself a trip to the store and a few dollars since a pregnancy test would most definitely not be necessary at this point.

When she returned from the restroom as he presumed she had headed, he was momentarily shocked by her sallow skin and dishevelled hair. She grinned apologetically at him and he smirked in return. Then suddenly her hands went to her mouth and she disappeared around the corner once again.

Getting up he decided that he had better send someone in there to check on her.

Tenten hurdled over the toilet, her stomach seem to clench periodically – twisting to create enough pressure to successfully heave the partially digested food up and out. And it was painful to the point where it was actually tiring. Her head throbbed rhythmically with every churn of her stomach and she could feel herself going dehydrated from the excessive lost of fluid. She was faintly aware of the loud choking sounds being emitted from her throat or the splashing sound made every time the slimly, bitter, pungent liquid from her stomach joined the water in the toilet bowl.

"Are you alright in there?" Someone pounded on the bathroom door, reminding her of current location.

"I'm fine," she managed to answer before her mouth was completely overwhelmed with the bitter taste of regurgitated food once more.

"Are you sure?"

She eased herself up with much difficulty due to the severe pain that was currently eating at the walls of her stomach – like miniature tornadoes were obliterating whatever that was felt after she had puked out this morning's breakfast and a lunch that she hadn't quite gotten around to eat. She stood on wobbly legs, head spinning like a disco ball and clutching her stomach. "I'm fine," she answered.

"You keep telling me that Tenten, but until you come out of the stall then I'll know for sure."

Tenten gasped, she knew that voice. He wouldn't dare... "Sasuke, there is a reason why this is called the ladies' room," even as she spoke, she grimaced at the taste of her mouth. Upon exiting the stall she almost collided with Sasuke tall frame.

He chuckled at her, "Females fantasize about finding me in here," he gloated.

She rolled her eyes, stepping around him to go to the sink. "Not this one," she laughed and turned on the tap to wash her hands and pallid face hoping that the cold water would bring back some colour to her face.

"Of course not, you fantasize about finding me in more intimate surroundings," he teased coming up behind to wrap his hands around her waist. Her face went florid at the uncalled for yet welcomed invasion of personal space.

She stood upright laughing, "Can't lie about that can I?"

"You have?" he asked curiously. Then he peered into the mirror adorning their reflection – they looked like a completed puzzle piece. "Of course you have," he answered his own question, kissing her hair. "Who hasn't?"

"Cocky much?" she tilted her head to the side allowing his lips to come in contact with the tender pulsing flesh of her neck.

"Very," he bit into her neck, chuckling at her failed attempt to suppress a moan.

"You do know that this is a public bathroom right?" a voice asked, startling them both. "And last time I checked the door said 'females' not 'males and females'."

"Sakura," Tenten greeted with an obviously pained smile. "What are you doing here?"

"This is a bathroom isn't it?" Sakura asked flatly and Tenten was slightly taken aback.

"I haven't seen you around much," Sasuke spoke, subconsciously rubbing the length of Tenten's arm trying to ease the sudden rigidness in posture.

"Well, since you're apparently gender-confused, then maybe we'll be running into each other in the bathrooms more often," came her brusque reply.

"What's with the attitude?" Tenten folded her arms and asked calmly but her tense shoulders had Sasuke squeezing her arm silently urging her to calm down.

The bubblegum coloured hair woman looked at Sasuke and gestured with her head from him to leave. He frowned but complied realizing that this meant they were going to have a _girl talk._

"I'll be outside," he told Tenten and left.

Tenten allowed her gaze to rampage furiously about the pristine restroom then finally settle on the disturbed female. She frowned at Sakura – what gave her the right to snap at Sasuke like that?

"Well?"

As soon as Sasuke was out of sight Sakura flung her hands to her face and sobbed. "He's going to hate me! He's going to hate me!"

The precise moment Sakura spoke Tenten knew that something was off. There was a certain edge to her tone and she was exhaling more often than usual. She was deadly pale – paler than Tenten at the moment – and that's surely saying something. And her emerald eyes were coated with an eerie dismal gleam – lifeless.

"What's the matter?" Tenten asked closing the distances between herself and the pinkette. Feeling the need to offer some motherly aid. "What's wrong Sakura?" she rubbed her polyester clad back in a comforting gesture. "Who's going to hate you?"

"Neji," she said brokenly.

To be honest, she had forgotten about all Sakura's affiliation with the Hyuuga heir. "What happened?" Tenten inquired lightly, not sure if it was in her place to ask. She didn't want to give Sakura the impression that she was prying.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear," she said, her verdant eyes glistening more as fresh tears weld up inside her eyes. The brunette silently watched as Sakura dug into her handbag pulled out bag on chips, furiously tearing at the plastic, tossing bits of potato chips in her mouth before she turned her frustrated emerald eyes to regard the bewildered brunette. Silently Tenten wondered if it had ever occurred to her that they were in a bathroom.

"She's came at me, I was only defending myself," Sakura shook. "He's going to think that..." her voice broke and she gripped the potato chips bag in her hand tightly as though she was holding on to her sanity or... fighting imminent tears. "I'd never do such a thing to him," she sobbed crushing a chip between her fists, carelessly letting the crumbs fall to the tiled floor. "Oh, he's going to hate me Tenten."

"What did you do?" Tenten asked anxiously, eyes brimming with sincere empathy but her patience was slowly running on low.

"I pushed her," came her dark reply, it sounded as though it hadn't come from Sakura's mouth at all. "I pushed –" her voice broke off into incoherent whispers.

Tenten shook her lightly, but Sakura didn't say anything else – just dry sobs.

"Pushed who? Sakura what are you talking about?" Tenten demanded, unsure as to why she felt so panicky all of a sudden.

"Ino."

OoOoOoOo

Tenten huddled in her thin coat, shivering. The windscreen wipers clacked uselessly and the snow built up on the glass so that Sasuke had to peer closely to see where he was going. On top of that the traffic was appalling. It was moving, but terribly slow and driver's tempers were short, especially Sasuke's. Horns blared all round them as Sasuke edged his way along the road.

She turned her head to look at Sasuke as he halted at some traffic lights. They hadn't exchanged a single word since she told him what had happened to Ino. Her gaze softened as she watched his rigid profile wistfully.

"She'll be fine," she told him softly picking up his hand which rested on the gear stick and rubbed it gently, until the blood flowed back into it and the blue tinge left his flesh.

"We moving again," he warned tersely. She felt her flush deepen dramatically and agitatedly she dropped his hand, glancing up at the traffic lights and saw that it had changed to amber.

That was as far as conversation went between them. Peering through the windscreen Tenten felt as sense of helplessness wash over her. There was nothing that she could say or do to ease some of the angry tension radiating off him in. And the look in his eyes made her intensely nervous about opening up her mouth again. So for the rest of journey she kept quiet occasionally stealing glances at him but his whole demeanour remained constant – tense.

At least the silence gave her some time to put two and two together to actually understand what was really going on. Sakura had been seeing Neji – yes, she knew that much. But what she hadn't known was that Ino had bestowed some sort of fraternal responsibly upon the Hyuuga – which was putting an inevitable strain of his relationship with Sakura. No wonder why the pinkette was so distraught, that he might start pointing fingers assuming that Sakura was at fault here. But it all didn't quite add up, this is Sasuke's child, is it not?

She hadn't told Sasuke, she couldn't. She thought she'd spare him that much. After all he did take the news pretty heavily. She frowned at the memory of how his jaws had dropped and how his midnight orbs grew to an instant sombre void of blackness. Then a suddenly as the mask had cracked it had been mended returning to his usual deadpan countenance. Her heart had quivered at the way he was trying his best to remain calm when it was so obvious to her that he wanted to shout, yell, scream – or whatever he normally does quench his frustration.

If anything severe ever happened to Ino, Sakura would be fired – no doubt about it. He had growled a great deal at the petrified woman. Apparently the incident had happened shortly after Ino had lunch and was making her way her pre-natal yoga class when she collided with the rosy haired female. Words were exchanged, and one thing led to the next. There wasn't enough time to get much detail since the shock of it all had her darting out to the door to inform Sasuke. Sakura had taken an unconscious Ino to the Konoha Leaf Hospital where they had to put her under intensive care. She had only returned to the office to grab her belongings and return to the hospital where she'd call Neji and hopefully not commit suicide before he arrived.

She had never known that Sakura was so much in the blue as to just how involved Sasuke and Ino had been. If she had then she probably wouldn't have bought Ino's garbage about having Neji's child. Then again, if Sakura was so convinced that Neji would hate her for causing bodily harm to Ino... then maybe he did have an affair with the said blonde woman.

"We're here," Sasuke told her flatly jolting her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him thoughtfully but refrained from saying anything, least she might upset him even more. Sighing she got out of the car wincing when Sasuke slammed his door, even the ground seemed to have vibrated. She would have given anything to know what was running through his mind now; anything to at least get an insight as to how he was feeling. It was obvious that he was still in shocked and he was angry but there was something else; something that she couldn't quite put her finger around.

He waited for her to come around to his side of the car before he took her hands and they briskly made their way into the building.

"Stay here," he told her, somewhat reluctant to let go of her arm. And she was glad that he found her comforting – however wordlessly she might offer him solace. He went to the nurse at the front desk while she wondered if she should mention Neji to him. She silently decided against it, this was not the time. She'll leave Ino to clear up that mess. She eventually has to, after all Sasuke was already here, and chances are Neji is on his way here as well – they'll most definitely want to why the other was present.

The familiar bile rose up into her throat again and she curse inwardly. This was getting annoying. It was almost as if Sasuke had sense something amidst, he stopped talking to the nurse and turned around to look at her. She pointed at her mouth and he nodded once indicating his understanding then he returned to his conversation. The nurse smiled at her for some strange reason and she would have smiled back if her mouth was threatening to burst open and spill the remains of whatever was left in her stomach unto the floor. Just what exactly did Sasuke do to her?

When she finally found the bathroom she stumbled upon quite an interesting scene. There, inside a stall with the door wide open, knelt the only pink haired woman that she knew, hunched over the toilet bowl doing exactly what Tenten had initially came into the bathroom to do. She would have said something but the bitter-sour muck bathing the interior of her mouth was demanding freedom and she had no intention or putting it back where it had come from. Just the thought of swallowing it back made her want to throw up more.

On flushing the toilet her stomach growled, what's the sense in eating if you can't keep anything down for five minutes. She washed out her mouth by the sink and waited for the pinkette to get up, but she didn't. She heard the sobs and the inaudible murmurs suddenly sympathizing with her.

"Sakura, I've known Neji all my life. I don't think he'll – " Tenten offered.

"They'll have to induce labour, Tenten. She's in too much pain. On top of that the baby has turned itself around, and they're afraid that it's a breech."

"– it was an accident," Tenten brushed some of her bang out of her face, boring holes into Sakura's back.

"You do know what's a breech presentation is right?" Sakura asked, finding herself easing up from the floor without directly conjuring up the command or sending it from her brain.

"I never paid much attention in biology class," Tenten admitted ushering Sakura out the stall and to the sink. She felt so fragile. "The human body had never been that fascinating to me."

Sakura gave a sound that sounded like a giggle and walked shakily to the sink, "It means that the baby will come out feet first."

"Isn't that how they usually come out?" she asked genuinely confused.

Holding up her head Sakura stared at Tenten through the mirror, a smile played on her lips. "Sasuke really ought to take you to one of those pre-natal classes. Maybe even send you to a biology class." She laughed and before Tenten had the chance to ask her what she was insinuating, Sakura continued. "No Tenten, babies are supposed to come out head first. Anyways, the doctors have tried turning the baby but it seems stuck. They'll have to operate on her. By Caesarean section."

"What's that?"

"They'll have to cut her open," she said replacing a fresh coat of lip-gloss to her lips and redoing her eyeliner. "Knowing Ino, she'll refuse to have them cut her open."

"Have you called Neji?" Tenten asked suddenly.

Sakura's shoulders went rigid almost as though Tenten had brought up the one thing she dreaded most. "And tell him what? That I killed his child."

"We don't know that for sure," Tenten said softly, her mind drifting back to the man in the waiting room. For a second she didn't feel like telling Sakura, but she didn't want to be the only one who had to the bear the burden of knowing such a cruel piece of information. "Ino told Sasuke that he was the father."

Just what the hell was Ino up to?

Sakura gaped.

"The thing that I don't understand is why she'd pin the child unto two men. And not just any men – Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Tenten suddenly looked at Sakura as though she had just discovered a cure for an incurable disease. "I think just answered my own question," she mused.

"You have?" Sakura's neat eyebrow arched. "The sad reality is..." she paused. "... Neji actually wants this child. Ino could lose the baby and or Sasuke could be the father, either way, he'll be devastated."

OoOoOoOo

Sighing Sasuke got up deciding to go see what was wrong with Tenten. She had been in the bathroom for quite some time now. Then out of the blues a deep male baritone addressed him.

"Uchiha," the voice snapped him to attention and he came face to face with a pair of silver eyes and a head of dark brown tresses. He knew that aristocratic profile anywhere...

"Hyuuga," Sasuke returned, somewhat sounding like a snarl.

For a minute they both just stood there exchanging mild glares and mental criticisms. Simultaneously wondering what women saw really did see in the other. Neji was an overbearing prissy pants in Sasuke's opinion. And Sasuke was a good for nothing, egocentric spoilt brat as far as Neji could see.

"I need to have – "

"– What brings you – " They felt into their usual uncomfortable silence again, both waiting for the other to speak first.

Seeming to have growth annoyed by Sasuke's silence Neji spoke first, he always did, after all he was a leader – not a follower. He gestured for Sasuke to sit and the raven-haired male scoffed, not wanting to take instruction from the Hyuuga. But nevertheless the seriousness of Neji's countenance earned Sasuke's undivided attention and he sat down across from him.

"This is not about Sakura is it?" Sasuke asked knowing Neji's previous involvement with the pinkette and the stir it had caused over the media and in both their companies. It wasn't an uncommon thing for workers from rivalling organization to be romantically involved but when the owner of the company is the one in question then everything seem to have a completely different meaning – even the relationship.

Neji indicated his incorrectness with a mere shake of his head.

His thoughts shifted to Tenten, it was all too clear her affiliation with the powerful Hyuuga; she had pictures of him adorning her apartment and even in the office. It irritated him to see that blasted picture she had on her desk with the three pair of Hyuuga eyes and then her gorgeous amber eyes just standing out in the lot.

"Is this about Tenten?" he asked ensuring that his voice didn't betray any sort of emotions he harboured for that said woman.

"It's about Ino..." Neji said tightly, as though he had to force himself to say the words. "... and my child."

Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched, "Your child?"

Neji cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, keenly eyeing the Uchiha. "Did I stutter?" he asked calmly, though his voice had a certain edge to it.

Elbows propped on the small table in a casual manner and chin resting on the back of his palms, Sasuke loured at the prim man with hair that could rival the sleekness of Tenten's chestnut curls. He marvelled at how easily his mind strayed to _his_ brunette. Yes, his brunette.

"Am I to assume that we're talking about the same woman here?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you know any other Ino?" Neji grated.

They felt into another delicate state of stillness. Dark eyes like bottomless pits glowered at eyes like freshly fallen snowflakes. They both looked away and grunted in a slow synchronizing motion. If it was one thing that both men hated, it was the presence of each other.

Sasuke gave a hearty laugh standing up, "We couldn't possibly be talking about the same woman whom your moody girlfriend pushed down..." Neji grunted defensively and Sasuke would have smirked if he wasn't so ticked off. "... Because Ino's carrying _my_ child." He said as-a-matter-of-factly, but the more that he listened to himself, the more he realized that he sounded as though he was asking a question.

"You don't want this child Uchiha, it's so obvious," Neji taunted, but his white eyes were as serious as they always were.

"As if you do, Hyuuga," Sasuke said his name as if it tasted bitter on his tongue.

"I wouldn't mind," Neji answered quietly. "But don't think for a second that I'd spend my life raising any child of yours," Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the statement that came next had him frowning. "I'm not Itachi."

**A/N: Phew! My fingers hurt. I know this was long; I'm just trying to make up for the outrageously late update. I finally brought my hubby into the story – Neji-kun 3. If I get 10 reviews I'll update so fast you won't even have time to blink lol **_**(code for I'll try to update quickly)**_

**Please, please, please Review, be nice. And leave Suggestions. ****The conclusion of this story is approaching.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**UnHoly Desires**_**(SASUTEN)**_** is out as well people. Feel free to stop by and drop a comment. **

**A Sweet Addiction**_**(SASUTEN)**_** is a collection of one-shots that I've started. If you have ideas please feel free to let me know. **

**Love**

**PrincessHyuuga01**


End file.
